


Savage Love

by EsmeraldaLezro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gingerrose - Freeform, HEA, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Snoke envía el REYLO, amigos para lo amantes, compañeros de trabajo, enemigos para los amantes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeraldaLezro/pseuds/EsmeraldaLezro
Summary: A sus 29 años Ben Solo tiene una vida increíble. Goza de una salud excelente, ama su trabajo, gana mas que suficiente, y su carrera se encuentra en la cúspide de una éxito fulminante, es muy querido por sus amigos, asediado por las chicas, en conclusión su vida raya en la absoluta perfección. Hasta que conoce a Rey Niima, y su vida da un giro de 180 grados y no precisamente para  bien.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Destino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Rey/gifts).



El Sol se filtraba atreves de las blancas y elegantes persianas que cubrían las ventanas de las oficinas, con paso moderado y disfrutando de su manzana mientras la comía, iba caminando por un pasillo un joven alto, tez blanca como el mármol, cabello suave, sedoso como la misma seda, su color negro; el joven disfrutaba de su día a pesar de la enorme carga de trabajo, pero súbitamente fue sacado del disfrute de su golosina, cuando fue interceptado y atrapado por una joven rubia, que lo arrinconado en una de las pocas oficinas vacías.

—¡Pero que tienes Kaydel!? Me asustaste ofrece mientras se acomodaba la camisa que fue horriblemente estrujada por la joven mujer - si querías una cita pudiste pedirla, no es necesario el secuestro - esbozo una sonrisa juguetona y sarcástica

Kaydel rodo los ojos

—Ben, eres sumamente guapo, pero no eres mi tipo, eso pregúntaselo a Jessica que ella si esta loquita por ti - el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado

—Ella no es …… lo que busco, sin ofender - puso las manos en señal de rendición

—Está bien lo que digas, no me interesa eso ahorita, necesito un favor urgente, tengo que hacer una entrevista, pero no la puedo hacer, Jannah me acaba de decir que Poe se va ir de la ciudad ahora mismo, tu mama lo mando para D´QAR, y solo tengo unos cuentos minutos para irlo a buscarlo, y lo que tengo que decirle no puede esperar, puedes hacer la entrevista por mi? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor Ben? Disponible la chica con manos juntas en señal de súplica.

Ben se quedó atónito, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando su compañera y menos entendía lo de la entrevista, pero Kaydel se veía realmente mortificada.

Ben Solo era el chico más solidario que pudieras encontrar, el mejor compañero y el más compresivo, nunca se enojaba, siempre buscaba una solution a todo, aunque muchas veces usaba su ingenio para salir de los problemas y no precisamente era sus problemas, por lo regulares eran de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero su noble corazón siempre acudía a salvar.

Así que ver a Kay de esa forma, lejos de exasperarlo, lo mortifico un poco y su sentido protector se activó.

—Te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero porque tienes que ver Poe? además como hago una entrevista, jamás en mi vida he entrevistado a alguien—

—Estoy embarazada Ben …… —soltó sin más la noticia— él bebe es de Poe, por eso no puedo esperar - ella bajo los ojos avergonzada y triste, pero volvió a mirar a Ben - por la entrevista no te preocupes, tú mismo la puedes hacer, es para el puesto de asistente de programación, de hecho seria tu compañera, la chica, mira no puedo perder tiempo, este es su currículo, por favor Ben—

Ben movió la cabeza en señal de frustración

-¡Todo bien! Lo peor que pudiste hacer es embarazarte de Poe, el un cabron y escúchame bien, el todavía ama a Zorii! —Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, se retiró un poco de Ben, como si sus palabras fueran veneno, trago saliva.

—Lo sé, pero él dijo que me amaba, le creo Ben, realmente le creo - confiada dijo estas palabras

Pero Ben sabía la verdad.

—¿Qué pretende Kay? Realmente - susurro Ben. Ella respondió sin vacilaciones

—Casarme con Poe - Ben solo pude mover la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- ¡Bien! Que hiciste? Poe no se casara, no le interesa el compromiso, pero bueno, ahora es un bebe el que está en juego, vete antes de que me arrepienta y dame ese currículo - Ben le quito las hojas a Kaydel, ella lo abrazo muy fuerte.

—Gracias, eres el mejor - sonrió la rubia y salió corriendo rumbo a su destino. Ben también salió de la oficina pero ahora rumbo a la oficina de Recursos Humanos.

Ben leía el currículo, mientras pensaba en su amiga.

Poe la dejara, Kay, como fuiste tan tonta, por Dios ¡es Poe Dameron, es más mujeriego que yo! Eso todo mundo lo sabe, solo espero que al menos ayude económicamente a Kay, porque si no lo hace, entonces tendré que hablar con ese imbécil y bueno que tenemos aquí.

Leía la hoja de vida del futuro entrevistado.

Nombre REY NIIMA… Rey quien se pude llamar Rey? Bueno ella se llama Rey, que más tiene, a estudio en… .Couruscant pero es oriunda de Jakku, entonces que hace aquí en Hosnia Prime? Muy bien se lo preguntare.

Ben llego a la oficia de RH. Cuando abrió la puerta observo que estaba sentada una chica, le daba la espalda, ella estaba sentada de frente en dirección al escritorio.

—Buenos días, Rey, cierto? —La chica inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento poniéndose de pie, girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con su entrevistador—

Entonces Ben perdió el eje de todo sentido.

_Dios mío es la chica más bella que he conocido._

La Respiración de él, se cortó en un segundo, sus funciones psicomotrices le impidieron hablar, parecía absorber por un hechizo.

Su embelesamiento duro unos segundos, inmediatamente se dispuso a ofrecerle la mano a la Ingeniero Rey Niima. Y le ofreció volver a sentarse nuevamente en su asiento.

\- Disculpe la tardanza, mi compañera tuvo que salir, por una necesidad— _De nueve meses—_ estoy leyendo su currículo es de Jakku, estudio …… .. Por Dios! lo que estoy leyendo obtuviste la beca Anakin Skywalker? ofreció asombrado y gratamente sorprendido, ella había obtenido una de las becas más difíciles de obtener. Pero también una de las mejores becas que podía ofrecer la Universidad.

Ambos se sentaron en sus puestos puestos, Ben la veía fascinado.

_Si antes no tenía un tipo de chica, ahora lo tengo específicamente._

El alejo estos pensamientos de su mente, no era correcto, ni ético, él es su entrevistador y se encontraban en el trabajo; Rey Niima sería su compañera de trabajo si cumplía todos los requisitos para trabajar en The _Resistence._

 _-_ Si, bendita sea esa beca, gracias a ella pude estudiar para ser Ingeniero en la Universidad de Couruscant, hice un prototipo de Robot, lo llame BB8, además de mostrar unas calificaciones perfectas, fue mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, días sin dormir, a veces sin comer, era dar un esfuerzo no del cien por ciento, sino del doscientos por ciento, pero gracias a Dios fui recompensada, gane la beca que me otorgaba toda la carrera pagada, además de una manutención mensual y también el lugar de residencia pagado , realmente recibió más de lo que di con mis estudios —la chica sonrió de tal manera que el sol brillo ante los ojos de Ben.

—También veo Rey que hiciste la carrera en tres años, y solo tienes 22 años, terminaste la Facultad a los 21 años y por lo que veo con Mención de Honor, como lo hiciste? Eres supergirl o que? —El no pudo dejar escapar una expresión de impresión mezclada con una extraña alegría 

—Bueno, fue más o menos fácil, la Beca Anakin te pagaba todo, mi trabajo era solo estudiar e investigar, así que aproveche para meter materias extras en catastro, mis calificaciones serian igual altas, para poder adelantar materias, después de ahí, envié mi currículo a la Bolsa de trabajo de la Universidad me hicieron una oferta para trabajar en Oasis.Inc, pero tenía que vivir en Hosnia Prime, y honestamente, una de mis metas ha sido trabajar para ustedes, amo todo lo que hacen, así que cuando vi que solicitaban un puesto de asistente, no dude en enviar mi currículo, en donde trabajo saben que estoy aquí, pero ellos mismos saben que no crecerá más, de lo que puedo crecer con ustedes - finalizo Rey al decir sus razones, con un ánimo triunfante, ella siempre ha sido honesta.

Ben comprendió el espíritu de Rey, ella es luchadora, tenaz, honesta, perseverante, alguien que va por lo que sueña aunque parezca casi imposible, justo el tipo de Ingenieros que necesitan The Resistence

—Muy Bien Ingeniero Niima, me gusta su aptitud, le hare unas pruebas, si pasa dichos exámenes el puesto es suyo.

____________________________________________

El Ingeniero Niima hizo todas las pruebas pertinentes para dicho puesto, Ben estaba ansioso, pero deseando acaloradamente que las aprobara, aunque tener ese deseo, seria dudar de su capacidad y Rey era más que apta, pero también los exámenes no eran cosa fácil.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, el no deseaba verla a los ojos, porque revelaría que le gustaba más de lo que deseaba, y no quería incomodarla, quizás ella tenga novio cosa que era más que evidente, ella era hermosa, obvio que debería novio, como envidiaba al tipo que era dueño de su corazón, ya lo detestaba.

—Bueno Rey, espero que pases las pruebas— dijo tímidamente

Él le ofreció su mano para despedirse de ella, Rey sonrió y tendió su mano hacia él, tocando su mano. En el momento en que sus manos se unieron para despedirse, Rey levanto la mirada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Ben no tuvo miedo, sosteniendo su contacto visual, sus ojos se cruzaron, el mundo desapareció para ellos, el corazón de Ben ardió como una tempestad, la boca se le secó, su pulso cardiaco se aceleró y otra vez le falto el aire a sus pulmones.

Sus manos se mantuvieron unidas por varios segundos, esto de verdad era un conjuro.

Rey salió de su ensimasmiento, con una torpe risa; Ben se recompuso, ambos soltaron sus manos, el solo pudo añadir

—Te deseo suerte Rey—

—La voy a necesitar— su voz fue esperanzada pero temerosa, ella sabía que podía fallar 

Al salir la Ingeniero Niima de Recursos Humanos, Ben cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, dando un fuerte suspiro.

_¿El Amor a primera vista existe ?, ¿esto es real? Entonces el recordó._

_Sus ojos avellana son como dos estrellas, sus labios son perfectos para vivir besándolos, y lo peor es que quiero morir así; su piel es un oasis que antes no sabía que existía, ahora sé que soy un hombre a punto de morir de sed._

No Ben esto tiene que parar.

Se recompuso, dirigiéndose a su oficina, dejos las pruebas de Rey en el escritorio de Kaydel, ella las revisaría cuando llegara.

Se puede encontrar en un lugar al que llamaba oficina, más bien era un laboratorio, con dos mesas largas y un escritorio al frente. Finn como siempre mandando mensajes de Wattsap mientras su jefe Ackbar no estaba, Bazine por otro lado estaba igual, lo que siempre sorprendía a Ben es que ambos lograban terminar el trabajo, siendo que la mitad del el, se la pasaban literalmente texteando, Ben sonreía a tal pensamiento, bueno así eran sus compañeros, hacen bien su trabajo, eso era innegable, pero ese día, él también estaba como ellos, aunque básicamente su pensamiento estaba concentrado en una hermosa chica castaña, de bellos ojos verdes con vetas amarillas.

—Ben, llamando tierra a Ben Solo? que te paso hombre desde que regresaste estas como ausente—dijo Finn

Bazine levanto la cabeza de su computadora

—Si Ben, tu eres el más aplicado aquí y ahora desde el mediodía estas como perdido, cuéntanos? Por cierto a dónde fuiste? Tardaste horas, Ackbar pregunto por ti, de hecho fue a buscarte, luego regreso y dijo que estabas poniendo unas pruebas a alguien para un puesto, pero Finn y yo nos quedamos pensado, eso es trabajo de Kaydel—

—Así, puse unos exámenes, para la que será tu nueva compañera Bazine—ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y grito de emoción

—De verdad Ben!!!! Gracias a Dios! Esto es la muerte y últimamente ya no puedo, por fin tendré la ayuda que necesito, como es la chica? Cuando empieza? espero que pronto—dijo poniéndolo en duda

—No lo sé, pero espero que pronto por tu bien Bazine—respondió Ben pensado….

_Y por el bien mío._

____________________________________________

Pasó una semana tan lenta, como los minutos cuando pasan en un reloj de Arena, Ben esperaba que realmente Rey pasara los exámenes, ella era una genio, pero quizá no los paso, si fuera así, él no la vería de nuevo, ¿Qué haría para volverla a ver?, después de tener tal pensamiento se sintió como un acosador, idea que le desagrado, tendría que olvidarse de ella, así de fácil, su corazón se entristeció ante tal plan.

Pero el destino es el destino, justo en ese momento entro Kaydel a la oficina de Ackbar, detrás de ella iba la razón por la que Ben se quedaba mirando hacia la nada en varias ocasiones. Ocasiones en la que Bazine o Finn lo sacaban de su paraíso personal. Rey Niima.

—Hola chicos! Ingeniero Ackbar! Disculpen la interrupción sé que están trabajando en dos proyectos importantes, pero les tengo una buena noticia, adelante Rey—Kydel hizo un ademan para que entrara a la oficina la chica que iba con ella— viene conmigo la ingeniero Rey, ella trabajara con Bazine en el segundo proyecto, Rey este es el Jefe de los proyecto más importantes que está trabajando Resistence, el Doctor Ackbar, y bueno este es Finn Storm, Bazine Netal y Ben Solo el mejor compañero de equipo que puedes tener, Ben es un amor—Bazine y Finn cruzaron miradas, protestando ante dicho cumplido para Ben

—No es cierto, Finn y yo también somos excelentes compañeros de trabajo, que Ben sea tu favorito no lo hace mejor—dijo enarcando la ceja, casi riéndose de lo que dijo.

—Eso es verdad Kaydel— afirmo Finn que también se estaba burlando—no le hagas caso Rey, nosotros te vamos ayudar en todos lo que necesites—

—Gracias—Rey respondió algo modesta

—Perdon! Chicos pero Ben siempre ayuda a los otros equipos cuando les piden ayudan y nunca se queja, como ustedes, o miento?—inquirió Kay acorralando con verdades a Bazine y Finn

—Que mala eres Kaydel!, haz herido mis sentimientos—soltó Bazine fingiendo mortificación

En ese momento el Jefe del departamento, se acercó ellos, el doctor Ackbar.

—Bueno chicos no estamos en la escuela, mucho gusto Rey, haz de saber que antes de ser compañeros de trabajos somos un equipo, trabajamos como uno solo, me da gusto que estés con nosotros, leí tu currículo, es asombroso, no cualquiera tiene la Beca Anakin, bueno Bazine ayúdala a instalarse, mañana empieza la fase dos de tu proyecto, Rey tiene el resto del día para familiarizarse—declaro Ackbar

A lo que Bazine respondió

—Pero doctor, el resto del día para actualizarse con todo, es mucho…….—

—Para alguien que tuvo la Beca Anakin es poco lo que pido, cierto Rey?—Ben se quedó desconcertado de mala manera, Bazine tenía razón, era mucho contenido y entrar a la Fase dos se requería mínimo dos semanas de estar en la fase uno. Esto era típico de Ackbar presionar presionar, para que estén con él, solo los mejores, la verdad a veces le fastidiaban dicha manera de su jefe.

Pero sin embargo Rey respondió con seguridad, al oír Ben su voz se estremeció, reconociéndola, y registrando un sentimiento que no sabía que existía en él. Fue extraño

—No hay problema Doctor Ackbar, me puedo poner al corriente el resto del día—Bazine solo abrió la boca con espanto.

El Doctor Ackbar se dispuso a salir de la oficina, con estas instrucciones dadas, se dispusieron a trabajar, Finn se devolvió a su mesa de trabajo, Bazine solo pudo añadir.

—No sabes lo que estas diciendo Rey, pero yo te ayudare - puso su mano en el hombro de ella, en forma de apoyo, devolviéndose a su mesa de trabajo para preparar todo el trabajo que su nueva compañera de trabajo tenia por delante, esto iba ser exhausto. 

Niima miro a Ben, este le devolvió la mirada y expreso.

No estás sola Rey - su voz sonó como un abrigo para el alma de ella, un apoyo ante este enorme reto.

—Gracias Ben - muy sutilmente su rostro se ilumino, al respondedor pero por la forma en que el la vio, Rey deseo decirle …… _Tu tampoco estas solo_


	2. Hermoso y Desordenado Cabello Negro

Sin duda mí día había iniciado maravillosamente bien, mi amor platónico se sentaba a unos pasos de mí, Bazine le explicaba cómo era en el proyecto; la fase uno terminaba hoy, para empezar la fase dos del Programa, Rey estaba embelesada con cada detalle que le ofrecía su compañera de equipo, ella vestía una falda lápiz color café, con un saco del mismo color, su pelo iba solo amarrado en media cola, su maquillaje era simple, pero su pecas era lo más ostentoso de su hermoso rostro, un rostro adorable. Un suspiro salió de mi voz, al pensar esto último, no pude detenerlo.

Finn levanto la mirada del flujo de entrada que estaba realizando, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, me observo, sin más expuso lo siguiente.

—Entonces es ella, cierto? Tú la primero entrevistaste, la conociste, y tienes la misma mirada que pones cuando te pierdes en el Limbo, Ben estás enamorado ?, hombre! Eso es bueno después de lo que paso con Nicole —Finn puso mala cara cuando pronuncio ese nombre que solo me provoca asco.

Definitivamente no estaba enamorado, eso no puede ser después de que conoces a una persona, el amor a primera vista no existe, las almas gemelas no existen, y no nunca existirán, menos en estos tiempos. No puedo negar que me gusta muchísimo Rey, pero enamorado, creo que no.

—No, no estoy enamorado, solo me cae bien, la entreviste, es muy capaz e inteligente, tiene mucho potencial, y es una luchadora nata, siempre he admirado una persona con esas cualidades — según yo lo dije muy serio, pero mi compañero al parecer no me creyo.

Porque Finn dejo escapar una carcajada que hasta Bazine y Rey oyeron, me puse la mano en el pelo, rojo de la vergüenza, tratando de reirme de su peculiar forma de ponerme en ridículo, es verdad, no soné nada sincero, pero no voy admitir que me gusta esta chica que apenas conocí hace una semana y menos delante de mis compañeros, que muchas veces son unos idiotas. 

—Cuenten el chiste, veo que solo se están secreteando, por favor dejen de chismear, o pasen el chisme—

—No es nada Bazine, nada importante, Finn siempre hace todo más grande de lo que es en realidad, solo estábamos hablando de cosas ridículas—

Finn no paraba de reír, y mi comentario solo sirvió para acrecentar su burla

—Ok, ok, ya no me reiré, es cierto Baz lo que dice Ben, pero es que el a veces es muy — titubeo pensando en las palabras que usaría para atacarme— como decirlo sin que se ofenda mi buen amigo, a veces es demasiado malo para mentir, hermano necesitas astucia, eres muy malo para mentir—

Bazine solo meneo la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria

—¡Niños! Que más puedo hacer con ustedes, como vez Rey tengo que soportar a estos dos, que no paran de reírse de tonterías, igual lo amo! Me oyen idiotas los amo! —Finn y Ben se rieron, volviendo a sus asuntos— Aunque a veces los quiero, solo que no puedes matar a tus mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo — dijo juguetonamente — pero sabes creo que solo es a Finn , Ben es adorable, muy adorable, aunque gracias a Dios que no me gusta, sino debería competencia, y eso es desagradable, después de que termino con Nicole a estado soltero, es mejor así, honestamente es muy guapo pero de nada le sirve, porque siempre sale con cada tipa, que a veces las quiero golpear — al decir esto Bazine, lo dijo casi en secreto, solo para Rey, esta solo oía a su compañera, sin emitir juicio alguno, era su primer día de trabajo, 

Bazine se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a una de las computadoras, la encendió y puso una SD, tecleo una contraseña en la computadora y comenzó a extraer información, cuando hablo para sus compañeros en voz alta

—¿Chicos ya saben? Lo de Kaydel y Poe? -

Alce la mirada hacia Bazine, después mire a Finn, cruzamos miradas y este se atrevió hablar.

—Bazine creo que no es correcto hablar de nuestros amigos enfrente de Rey, no te ofendas Rey, lo que pasa es que es un tema algo delicado—

—Finn, eventualmente Rey será amiga de todos, de todo nuestro círculo aquí en el trabajo, por lo tanto ella puede saber, además lamentablemente ya todo el mundo está comentando de ellos, por culpa del estúpido de Poe, que le dijo a Snap, ustedes saben cómo es Snap, pero bueno el punto es que Kay, no se merece lo que le está pasando — dijo con exasperación

—¡Bazine! Kaydel debió cuidarse, no la victimices, ahora un bebe está en camino, Poe …… mira no debería estar hablando de este tema, pero todos sabemos que Kay ha estado enamorada de él desde siempre, y Poe solo anduvo con ella porque la muy importante señora todo poderosa Zorii Bliss lo termino, pero eso ya lo sabía Kay, sabía que Poe estaba enamorado de otra mujer, así que ella es la responsable — sentencio Finn

Ben alzo la voz

—Pero Poe debió de usar condón, sino quería embarazar a una mujer, digo es Kaydel, pero pudo ser otra mujer, cualquiera, Poe debio de ser responsable y salirse antes de venirse en Kaydel, sin embargo no quiso hacerlo, le gusto venirse dentro de ella, ahora entonces Kay es la irresponsable ?, cuando los dos lo hicieron, sabiendo las consecuencias, lo peor es que… ..un bebe que no estaba planeado puede sufrir por las consecuencias, un bebe no deseado siempre sufre más que uno que estuvo planeado por sus padres—

Rey al oír a Ben se entristeció, porque le había recordado que ella misma era una bebe no deseada; y si había sufrido más que todos los aquí presente, podría imaginarse, un dolor en su pecho le formo un nudo en la garganta, un impulso de llorar, la hizo levantarse de su asiento. Ben la miro preguntándole si estaba bien.

—Sí, solo que voy al baño, pueden seguir platicando—

—Rey, no quise decir que no escucharas, solo que pensé que no era correcto, disculpa si… -

—No te preocupes por eso Finn, no me molesta, igual no hablo de lo que no me concierne y esto no me concierne, solo que necesito ir al baño, regreso en unos minutos

Rey salió de la oficina. Finn y Ben miraron a Bazine

—Estás loca o qué? Es un tema es muy personal de Kay, Rey se sintió incomoda, además de que al parecer Ben se enojó — Finn lo dijo de una manera molesta

—No me enoje, solo que Poe también es responsable, tú lo sabes Finn — dijo Ben poniendo un dedo en el pecho de su amigo— no por ser tu amigo lo encubras — Finn le devolvió la mirada irritada, puede que tengas razón, pero Poe no debe de ser juzgado de manera arbitral, como lo está haciendo Bazine al decir que pobre de Kaydel como si ella fuera la victima

—Si es la victima! - grito Netal

En ese momento Ben se puso en medio de sus dos amigos, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Basta! No somos quienes para juzgar a nuestros amigos, de hecho ya nos estamos metiendo en su vida, ellos son responsables de sus actos, por mi parte, estaré con Kaydel, porque es como una hermana para mí, así que Finn, Bazine déjenlos en paz -

Después de eso Baz se retiró a su mesa de trabajo, se veía enojada sin embargo respeto lo que dijo Ben, Finn también se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, la paz volvió a reinar, no de una manera grata pero al menos ya no estaban discutiendo.

El Doctor Ackbar regreso después de dos horas, venia de una junta, se veía extenuado y fatigado, le pregunto a Baz como iba en el programa, si Rey se había adaptado para entrar mañana a la Fase dos, Netal respondió que iban progresando, pero estaban trabajando en unas fórmulas. 

La hora de la comida llego e inmediatamente Finn se levantó con celular en mano de su mesa de trabajo, al parecer tenía una comida con Janna. Baz por su parte le pregunto a Rey donde comería, si no tenía en donde comer, podía ir con ella y su novio a comer, Rey le agradeció tal detalle, pero Rey pensó que no iría a comer con ella todos los días y ser la tercera rueda, así que le dijo que le gustaría buscar por ella misma, Baz comprendió e inmediatamente le pregutno a Ben lo que inmediatamente Be

—¿Con quién vas a comer hoy Ben? Alguna de tus conquistas quizás? —Ben se rio ante tal declaración

—No Baz, mi padre me dijo que si hoy comíamos juntos, pero honestamente no tengo ganas de verlo, tarde meses en venir y cuando llega quiere que todo mundo haga planes para recibirlo así que…. — Ben siempre se aburría de la manera poca cercana que era su padre con él, si era un buen tipo, pero nunca fue alguien que ciertamente se preocupara por su hijo.

Baz chillo de alegría e inmediatamente tomo el brazo de Rey, estirándola hacia ella y acercándose ambas con Ben.

—Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte Ben, lleva a Rey a comer, a las Terrazas, es un lugar donde se come Riquísimo Rey—

Rey se sonrojo de tal manera, que su enamorado solo pudo encontrarla encantadora

—No, claro que no Baz, Ben por favor no te molestes, quiero ir a conocer por mí misma, si? Y gracias a ambos — Rey seguía sonrojada pero más porque estaban molestando a Ben.

—¡Eit! Rey todavía no contesto, me encantaría llevarte a comer, no por lastima si es lo que piensas, pero mira hoy es tu primer día aquí con nosotros, y para mí sería un verdadero placer comer contigo, being asi ¿Qué dices? - 

Desde lejos Finn exclamo — Claro que es un placer—

—¿Perdón que dijiste Finn? —Pregunto Rey, Ben solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos.

—Que se vayan comer, yo los dejo Jannah me espera, bueno los veo en hora y media—

—Chicos disfruten su comida — Baz se despidió y huyo junto con Finn por la puerta

Ben estaba nervioso de estar por fin con Rey asolas.

Pero esto sería apenas el comienzo de su aventura.

____________________________________________

Las Terrazas era un restaurant ubicado en el último piso de un edificio que pertenecía a una cadena de Restaurantes llamada Mos Eisley.

Ambos chicos entraron a dicho restaurant, fueron atendidos por una anfitriona, esta al ver que era Ben Solo inmediatamente se dirigió con la mayor de las cortesías, ofreciéndoles una mesa, pero él dijo que prefería comer a fuera, justo en las terraza del restaurant, de preferencia en el lugar en donde se podía ver toda la Ciudad Cosmopolita de Hosnia Prime.

Inmediatamente fue así, lo llevaron a una mesa que se encuentran debajo de un hermoso techo de madera, en la mesa de ellos, había una flor aromática, su aroma era la vainilla, todas sus tonalidades eran en verdes, que contrastaban con los muebles de madera color café, dando una sensación de acogedor fresco y natural.

Ben se sentó, miro desde su lugar la inmensidad de la ciudad, después mira a Rey que también estabas abstraída por la belleza del lugar, sus jardineras, sus flores, su música, y la vista de la Ciudad, era algo simplemente hermoso, Ben contemplo con fascinación la manera en que Rey descubría ese pequeño rincón, ahora vería con ojos diferentes Hosnia Prime. Eso lo emociono un poco.

—Es encantador este restaurant, Baz tenía razón—

—Deberíamos venir de noche Rey, es más increíble de lo que te imaginas — Ben lo dijo con un tono relajado pero al oírse se puso rojo, por la pronta invitación, quizás fue muy precipitado, quizás ella lo tome a mal.

—¡Oh! ..... ¡De verdad! Gracias! Honestamente me encantaría, pero tampoco quiero ser una carga, pero si un día no tienes nada que hacer, puedes invitarme aquí, y yo pago esta vez— expreso de una manera tan dulce y franca, que Ben agregó

—Entonces ya es compromiso, no podrá decir que no la próxima vez que te invite, y créeme no será cuando no tenga nada que hacer, nunca serás mí última opción— dijo Ben viéndola directamente a los ojos, dejando escapar una ligera exhalación, ella siempre le robaba el aliento — además creo que te debemos una disculpa hoy por Baz, a veces ella es impertinente, es una buena persona, pero habla de mas, y también es una buena ingeniero, de hecho los mejores ahorita somos nosotros cuatro en The Resistencia—

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, pero una pregunta, entonces tu nunca tendrías un hijo no planeado? quiero decir, si tienes pareja, y…. esas cosas lamentablemente suceden, los accidentes de ese tipo ..— inquiero, ella tenía curiosidad.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que nos sabes de mi Rey, y te digo esto por la respuesta que te voy a dar, no, no debería un hijo no planeado, porque no quiero fallarle a mi hijo y que luego él se sienta abandonado por mí, tal como me paso a mi Rey, mis padres me aman a su manera, y yo los amo, pero nunca han estado conmigo en realidad — Ben trago saliva, recordando toda su vida que el trato de acercarse a sus padres, pero nunca lo consiguió, pero eso no dejo que, socavara su ánimo, así que esbozo una tenue sonrisa a la chica que para él, era la más hermosa del planeta— por eso creo que hay que ser responsable de sus actos, sé que es muy duro , pero hay personas inocentes en juego, quizás no debí de decirte esto, es tu primer día con nosotros, creo que te estoy saturando— 

Ben tenía sus manos sobre la mesa, sintiéndose apenado, las retiro inmediatamente pero Rey las atrapo por impulso y las retuvo con ella.

—Está bien lo que piensas, yo pienso igual — la mirada de Ben se ilumino, encontrándose con los ojos de ella — no estás solo Ben — y sus manos apretaron cálidamente las de el.

____________________________________________

Después de comida, la verdadera lucha comenzó, en el trabajo el Doctor Ackbar supervisaba cada nota, cada formula todo tenía que estar listo, y ser perfecto.

—Rey, después de que termines su trabajo pase a RH. Para firmar tú contrato, iniciaste hoy 7 de febrero, es un bueno numero el 7, siempre es místico, sé que no debería de creer es eso, pero he tenido varias coincidencias gratas con ese número—

—Doctor pero hoy me pienso quedará después de mi horario, es que es mucho con lo que tengo que actualizarme, aunque conozco el ramo, necesito un mayor conocimiento—

—Muy bien Rey entonces ves ahora mismo, RH, no te va a esperar hasta que salgas de aquí—

Ben se quedó pensativo y al finalizar su horario laboral se acercó a Rey.

—Creo que necesitas un maestro yo te puedo ayudar? Ofrecer juguetonamente

Rey alzo la mirada, viendo el alto y hermoso chico; sonriéndole le dijo — Sí definitivamente necesito un maestro, pero sobretodo necesito ayuda, y me voy a ir muy, pero muy tarde, eso hará que desperdicies tu tiempo aquí conmigo, lo cual es injusto porque se viene una sobre carga de estrés… y no podrás descansar—

—Rey estoy dispuesto a perder mi valioso tiempo contigo — dijo sarcásticamente— no te tienes que preocuparte por mi descanso, ese siempre está cubierto de alguna manera — dos hoyuelos se formaron en su rostro, su sonrisa era calidad.

—Fíjate lo que dados, te aceptare toda la ayuda posible, y no te dejare escapar, no hay marcha atrás, estas seguro? —Señalo Rey con una pluma en forma de sentencia a Ben

—Si Rey, que más podía perder—

—Uno nunca sabe Ben, uno nunca sabe—

Así pasaron dos semanas enteras de profundo y extremado trabajo, Rey y Ben siempre se quedaban hasta tarde para que ella aprendiera todo lo que necesita saber, Ben siempre fue más que paciente explicándole todo a ella, pero se dio cuenta de que su alumna era penetrantemente observadora y perspicaz, una inteligencia aguda.

Las dos primeras semanas pasaron como un suspiro y por fin un viernes por la tarde Rey se fue temprano a su casa.

Ella se revisa en su pequeño balcón sentada en un sillón reclinable, viendo las bellas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, veía cada una de ellas, el corazón se le hincho de felicidad, estaba logrando por fin algo en The Resistence, recordó a sus padres, si ellos no hubieran abandonado, si ellos no hubieran sido así con ella, ahora podrían ser partícipes de su felicidad, podrían sentirse orgullosos de ella, pero no, no es así. Ellos la abandonado. Arrojado como la basura que era. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Rey recordó a su mama, sobre todo a ella, rememoro todo el dolor de su infancia, toda la tragedia, cerró los ojos ante ese trágico recuerdo, de su profundo dolor salió una pregunta –– porque mama? –– y unas lágrimas se le escaparon de las orillas de sus ojos.

Tratándose de recomponer de sus dolorosas memorias, recordó lo único que le hacía sentir bien, desordenado pero hermoso cabello negro, y como si invocara su presencia sonó su celular con un mensaje de Wattpsap.

Era Ben. 


	3. Tres Moños Adorables

No sabía si mandarle el mensaje o no, parecía un adolecente, nervioso e inseguro, pero es que definitivamente deseaba verla en otro ambiente que no fuera el trabajo, esta necesidad creciente de estar cerca de ella, como un imán, ya me estaba asustando, lo peor es que tengo casi 29 años, y estoy siendo un tonto niño de secundaria. Me sentía frustrado.

Exhale, si esto va acabar de alguna manera, es mejor saberlo pronto, tome el celular buscando su número de teléfono, o mejor le mando un Wattsap? Es viernes, mire la hora en mi reloj, son las nueve de la noche quizá esta con unas amigas, sé que no tiene novio, porque la valiente de Bazine le pregunto, cosa que agradezco enormemente, por una vez la impertinencia de Baz me ayudo, pero ahora en este momento, deseara verme? toda una semana estuvimos trabajando juntos después de cada turno, quizá lo último que desea es ver el tipo que la estuvo asesorando, pero en se bendito tiempo que pase a su lado, no pude descubrir un poco más de ella.

Seré valiente, tan valiente como pueda serlo, le mando un mensaje.

**Ben Solo: ¿Hola cómo estás? =) ¿Qué haces? 😃**

Miro el celular espero que Rey vea el mensaje, espero que no, o pero si, ya lo vio. Me sudan las manos. Que patético soy

Me está escribiendo. Ok Ben tu relax, nada mas no metas la pata.

**Rey Niima: Hola Ben 😃 soy tan aburrida que estoy en el balcón de mi departamento, un viernes por la noche y tú? que haces?**

Muy bien Ben no la cagues, no la cagues por favor, me pongo más nervioso y hago lo que me dictan mis impulsos, no pienso. Actuó. 

**Ben Solo: Honestamente invitándote a cenar 😬😁si soy un hostigoso discúlpame, te prometo que no te volveré a molestar, solo…..solo que tenía que hacer esto…invitarte…perdón soy muy torpe…realmente soy muy torpe…….Rey**

Porque soy un idiota, realmente soy un idiota, ahora va pensar que soy un acosador, que estúpido soy. Ahora veo que elle está escribiendo, seguro me va a rechazar, porque soy tan idiota? Debí esperar más tiempo para invitarla a salir. Recibo el mensaje temeroso de leerlo, claro que estoy temeroso de leerlo, ella me va a rechazar. Y si eso hace que es lo más seguro, me sentiré como un completo imbécil el lunes cuando la vea

**Rey Niima: No te digas así, Ben, más bien reconoce que no tenías plan para hoy y para no estar solo, te acordaste de mí, es más fácil ser honesto no crees? 😉**

Pongo los ojos en blanco, asombrado y algo molesto le respondo

**Ben Solo: no eres mi última opción si eso tratas de decirme, eres mi primera opción, y no, no necesito estar acompañado, no sé porque pensaste eso de mí? 🙄😒😔**

**Rey Niima: Discúlpame fui grosera, es que no pensé que tú con todas tus amigas, podrías estar solo un viernes por la noche, sorry por estar a la defensiva**

**Ben Solo: ¿Quién te rompió el corazón Rey Niima? Para ir a romperle las piernas al imbécil**

**Rey Niima: Eso es top secret, si te lo digo tendré que matarte y me gustas mucho par**

**Ben Solo: ¿te gusto Rey?**

La Respiración se me corto

Pasan los minutos más largos de mi vida y Rey no responden. Muy bien ya entendí.

**Ben Solo: está bien Rey no es necesario que respondas, sé que es una broma, nos vemos el lunes.**

**Rey Niima: Bennnnnnnnnnnn!!! Espera!!!! No me ibas a invitar a cenar? 😔**

**Ben Solo: Pensé que no querías salir a cenar 😔**

**Rey Niimas: Si quiero cenar contigo, pero estoy muy cansada como para salir a la calle, como vez si yo te invito a cenar a ti, ven a mi casa =), todavía no ceno, así que podemos cenar juntos en mi humilde casa ¿Cómo vez? Di que si =) por favor**

**Ben Solo: lo estoy pensando🤔🙄**

**Rey Niima: me vas hacer rogar???? Está bien rogare, por favor por favor por favor por favor!!!**

**Ben Solo: está bien está bien, no es correcto hacer rogar a una dama, voy a ir a tu casa, pero yo llevo la cena, que quieres de cenar? Y pásame la dirección de tu casa**

**Rey Niima:………mmmmmmmmmmmm Hot dogs!** **Los amo!!! Voy a pasarte mi dirección.**

Literalmente estaba saltando de alegría, esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Llego una hora después, son como las 10 pasadas de la noche, toco el timbre y espero visto unos jeans azul y una camiseta negra, compre todo tipo de Hot dogs, traje doce para no equivocarme de cuales sean sus gustos, a mí me gustan todos y hace bastante tiempo que no como hot dogs. Asi que los disfrutare.

Ella abre la puerta, y es la chica más preciosa que he visto, viste unos jean claros desgatados, una sudadera grande para su tamaño, su peinado son tres chongos, nunca la he visto que se peine de esa manera, me parece lo más perfecto que he visto hoy.

—Pasa Ben! Me fui a bañar, disculpa la ropa que traigo, pero me gusta la comodidad al máximo en la casa, es el único lugar donde puedes ser tú, no existe nada como el bendito hogar.—

—Si es cierto, el hogar es donde puedes ser tu mismo, pero nunca te visto con ese peinado, tus tres moños, te ves bien, te queda—entro con la comida, y camino detrás de ella, nos dirigimos a la cocina, observo que su casa, es acogedora, es pequeña pero acogedora, los muebles son de color crema, una pequeña sala, en medio una mesita de centro con tres libros dispersos, hay un comedor de 4 silla, y veo que hay un pequeño balcón con dos sillones reclinables.—¿Qué estás leyendo?, lo digo por los libros que tienes en la mesita—pregunto interesado, a mí también me gusta leer.

—Son de Jane Austen, los tres libros, la amo es mi escritora favorita, Ben, huele riquísimo esos hot dogs, ya tengo hambre! Me muero por cenar, mira puedes poner la comida en el comedor, hice papas fritas, como complemento adicional, podemos cenar en el Balcón, hoy el cielo luce hermoso, ver las estrellas es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, es algo que la vida nos da gratis, y es sublime—observo un brillo en sus ojos al decir la palabra sublime—¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito Ben?—mientras ella me pregunta esto, saca los hot dogs de las bolsas, yo sigo igual de nervioso y estúpido, trato de ayudar sacando la comida.

—Me gusta leer todo tipo de literatura, también me gusta jugar Gotcha, dormirme hasta tarde, ver películas y practicar la caligrafía —me encojo de hombros, no sé qué más decir, sí que tengo muchos pasatiempos, pero por lo pronto eso es todo lo que ofrece mi cerebro.

—Dormirte tarde! Entonces únete a mi club, yo estoy igual—al decir esto sonríe de una manera traviesa, yo solo la miro y sonrió. Si soy un idiota 

Estamos en los sillones comiendo, Rey se quedó asombrada de todos los hot dogs que compre, pues me traje toda la variedad que había, con tocino. ...de alambre. ...con chorizo y queso fundido. ...con salchicha polaca, con miel y mostaza, si son muchos, sin embargo se come 4, yo cinco, si ambos somos unos tragones, las papas fritas estaban deliciosas, nos encontramos sentados viendo las estrellas, ahora entiendo porque es su pasatiempo favorito, nunca en toda mi vida me he quedado tanto tiempo contemplando dicho paisaje, es hipnotizador.

—¿desde cuando trabajas para The Resistence Ben?—Rey me saca de mi contemplación y respondo con algo de emcogimiento.

—Desde que tengo 23 años, justo después de graduarme, estudie en Chandrila a diferencia de ti, que fuiste a Couruscant

—Chandrila tiene una de las mejores Universidades, y ¿tienes más hermanos Ben?

—No Rey, mis papas siempre fueron unas personas muy ocupadas, creo que esa fue la razón por la que no tengo más hermanos, de hecho mi tío fue mí mentor, en lo que respecta para ser Ingeniero, aunque…—

Rey no me perdía de vista, me seguía con la mirada, eso me ponía más ansioso, sin embargo su atención a mi vida, me hizo sentir que no la estaba aburriendo—

—¿aunque que Ben?

—Creo que mi tío quiere que ocupe su lugar en un futuro próximo y honestamente no deseo ocupar su lugar y seguir con el legado, creo que me gustaría hacer mi propio legado—dije frotándome las manos mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Cómo? Tu tío quiere que dejes The Resistence?—vi un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de ella

—No, no, es algo peor Rey, quizá no sepas, pero mi tío es Luke, Luke Skywalker, el CEO de The Resistance—el desconcierto se dejó ver en las expresiones de Rey, su boca se abrió ligeramente—

—Entonces —dubitativa Rey pregunto ¿quién es tu madre?—al parecer estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando le dije.

—Leia Skywalker Naberri, la Senadora por Hosnia Prime, ella y su hermano fundaron The Resistance como una respuesta a no seguir con la empresa de mi abuelo Anakin Skywalker—

Esta vez Rey se cayó de espaldas en el Sillon, con la mano en la boca y riéndose, más bien su risa se volvieron carcajadas, yo moví la cabeza, confundido, que era lo que tanta gracia le causaba a Rey

—Te imaginas si hubiera dicho algo negativo de tu tío o de tu madre, gracias a Dios los admiro y mucho, pero a quien admiro más es a tu abuelo, sé que al final de su carrera no fue el mejor ingeniero, digo esto por lo que leí de sus proyectos, pero todos cometemos errores, al parecer tu abuelo aprendió de dichos errores—

Suspire, era verdad, mi abuelo hizo daño, pero también hizo bien, aunque nunca se llevó bien con mi mama o mi tío, él siempre me demostró que le importaba y que me quería, incluso que mis padres.

—Si el abuelo Anakin era un tipo genial, quiso cambiar el mundo pero no de la manera correcta, al final lo comprendió y disolvió sus industrias, lo único que lamento es que no haya dejado lo positivo de esas industrias, pero bueno una de las cosas que dejo implementada fue la Beca—

Los hermosos hoyuelos de Rey se dejaron ver de una manera fantástica, cuanto deseaba besar esos hoyuelos.

—Si, por esa beca estoy aquí, por esa beca te conozco—nuestros ojos se volvieron encontrar y no pude evitar ver los labios de Rey. Ella de hecho se lamio ligeramente los labios, solo pude responder.

—Entonces mi abuelo me dio un regalo sin saberlo—

Seguimos platicando de las constelaciones, Rey parecía saber todo respecto a las estrellas, su voz era un arrullo para mi corazón, puede existir mujer mas perfecta.

Ella volteo a verme sonriéndome

—¿Te aburro?

—No para nada, solo es que, disfruto de la vista—ella se sonrojo—me gusta escucharte, sigue hablando por favor, no sé nada de la vía láctea—

—Tú lo has pedido—

Y ella continúo.

No sé en qué momentos nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando ella me despertó, sentí frio, con sueño me disculpe por dormirme y le pregunte qué hora era.

—Son las tres de la mañana, pero es mejor que te quedes en mi sofá, ya es muy tarde para que manejes hasta tu casa— dijo mordiéndose el pulgar—te prepare mi sofá, hay almohadas y mantas —

—No te preocupes he salido más tarde de los bares y casas de mis amigos, no me puede pasar nada, todo está bien—dije alzando los brazos y bostezando.

—sabes soy una persona muy preocupona, prefiero que te quedes a dormí aquí a que manejes, pero si a ti te incomoda quedarte en mi sofá, está bien, lo comprendo sin ningún problemas —la observe, ella hablaba muy enserio

—En ese caso me quedo aquí, y si tengo mucho sueño—volví a bostezar.—y gracias por preocuparte por mi

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, me robo el aliento fue una sorpresa que me despertó de golpe, su cálidos labios me besaron, y pude percibir, su perfume vainilla y flores cuando se acercó.

Esta noche soñare con ella.

El Olor del tocino me despierta, el sonido del aceite, y los huevos friéndose, son la confirmación de que Rey está preparando el desayuno, me levanto con lagañas en los ojos, bostezo, me doy cuenta de que si, sigo en su sala, específicamente en su sofá, que resultó ser muy cómodo, a pesar de mi tamaño; me siento estirándome, dormí muy bien, me despierto relajado.

Rey grita desde la cocina, al verme que me estoy levantando del sofá.

—Ben, que bueno que te despertaste, casi está el desayuno, espero te guste, hice huevos con tocino, frijoles refritos, café, también jugo de naranja, bueno el juego de naranja lo compre del supermercado—

Me dirijo a la cocina sentándome en una silla alta, literalmente quitándome las lagañas.

—Eso huele riquísimo, gracias Rey—me acerco ayudarla con el desayuno, tomo los platos, nos dirijamos al comedor, literalmente todavía visto la ropa de ayer, ella en cambio viste un short pequeño, y una playera rosa, con sus tres moños desordenados, sigo pensando que son adorables

Comemos muy a gusto, como si esto lo hiciéramos todos los días, suena mi celular, lo checo, es Finn, lo leo.

—Es Finn me dice que se cancela nuestro juego de Gotcha, siempre jugamos Gotcha una vez al mes, con todos nuestro amigos, pero ahora tiene que ir con Jannah y los otros también tienen cancelaron—

—¿y que harás?—dice Rey mientras come más huevo con tocino

—Estaba pensando, que tengo que comprar un smoking para una cena de gala, este sábado que viene, mama me rogo que la acompañara, así que tengo que ir, no quiero pero bueno, ¿Cómo vez Rey me acompañas a ir de compras?—

—Claro! Ir de compras es mi deporte favorito!—la miro con recelo, porque no creo que sea una chica de compras y cosas superficiales

—De verdad Rey?

—No, por supuesto que no, es sarcasmo, pero si te acompaño—

—Entonces llegamos primero a mi departamento, me baño, me cambio y nos vamos—

Llegamos a mi departamento una hora después, Rey observa que tengo varios libros de diferentes autores en mi biblioteca personal, no son muchos, pero si suficientes.

—Vaya! te voy a pedir varios libros prestados, tienes muchos, —caminaba con un libro en mano mientras veía mi casa—tu departamento es muy bonito, todo gris y negro, elegante, pero frio e impersonal—

—Esa es una descripción algo rígida—me rio—y claro puedes tomar los libros que desees—

Salimos media hora después y de ahí en adelante, todo es divertido, vamos a un Centro Comercial, y resulta que Rey da un punto de vista por cada traje que me pruebo, ninguno le convence, le digo que el primero está bien, me dice que no, que debo ser respetuoso con la invitación de la cena de mi mama, honestamente a mí me da igual, pero por complacerla vamos a varias tiendas.

Después de tres horas, nos decidimos ir a comer, nos pasamos riendo de todo, comemos ensalada y alitas de pollo, resulta que a ella le encantan las ensaladas.

Son las 5 de la Tarde, no estoy todavía preparado para dejar ir a la señorita Niima, por lo tanto saco mi última carta. Sé que es un truco sucio pero lo hago

—¿quieres ir a cine? Están pasando una película que quiero ver—

—Claro, pero por favor que no sea de terror— suplica con las manos y yo cierro un ojo y asiento con pesar.

Esa es una mala noticia, adoro las películas de terror

**—** Si es una película de terror, es un género que disfruto…..pero podemos ver otra—

—No claro que no, podemos verla pero cuando tenga miedo y grite, me tendrás que soportar

—Está bien no hay problema—

Ame la película pero no que me haya gustado demasiado, sino por todas las veces que Rey me abrazo. Claramente a ella no le gustan, totalmente le asustan.

Y para finalizar mi día perfecto cenamos en las Terrazas.

Pido una mesa cerca de la mejor vista que el restaurant pueda ofrecer, ser el hijo del dueño tiene sus ventajas, Han hizo bien en adquirir estos restaurants.

Rey se acerca a la barandilla cerca de nuestra mesa, sus hermosos ojos avellana contemplan extasiada la ciudad y se maravillan de las luces, del esplendor de Hosnian Prime.

El lugar de nuestra cena tiene todas esas luces tenues que hacen que todo mágicamente sea más como un sueño, más personal, pero también más apasionado. 

—Este lugar es maravilloso Ben, tienes razón, de noche es otro mundo, desde aquí se ve toda la ciudad, es un espectáculo para los ojos y el mismo lugar es fantástico es muy…—Rey se calla, mordiéndose el labio, trae un bonito vestido floral, sus curvas se ven perfectas en ese vestido, ella misma se ve perfecta, como un ángel, y quien soy yo para merecer dicho ángel 

—¿Es muy qué Rey?, no terminaste la frase—le digo con las manos en las bolsas de mis pantalones—vamos a sentarnos, seguro haz de estar hambrienta, prácticamente te secuestre desde ayer, gracias por invitarme a cenar a tu casa, por quedarme en tu casa, por el desayuno…..—

Me interrumpe, pone su mano sobre la mía, en la mesa donde estamos sentando.

—No Ben, no agradezca nada, cada segundo que ha pasado lo he disfrutado como no tienes una idea—mis ojos se iluminan ante tal declaración, ella se retira su mano de la mía y me duele su ausencia, toma el Menú me vuelve a ver y me sonríe con esa risa de niña

—Entonces tenemos que repetir la experiencia— le digo tomando también mi menú y haciendo como que estoy pensado que voy a ordenar, pero lo que espero su respuesta 

Ella responde —Por supuesto que sí—


	4. Claroscuro

21 de FEBRERO 2019

El sábado fue el mejor día de mi Semana, y es que Ben simplemente es increíble, es ese chico con el que te la pasas platicando toda la noche, con el que te gustaría ir de la mano mientras vas caminando por el Parque, o te gustaría jugar con su cabello. ¿No sé cómo me soporta? Lo hice probarse varios tipos de cambios de ropa, pero solo era para verlo, y deleitarme la vista. Adoro cuando se pone nervioso y sus orejas se ponen rojas.

Ben es diferente, no es común; es guapo, eso es más que obvio, pero no solamente eso me gusta de él, hay más, mucho más, su calidad sonrisa que inspira confianza, sus preciosos dientes, y esos colmillitos que me encantaría que me mordieran.

¡Rey contrólate!

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así por él, con el me siento que estoy con mi otra mitad, puede que este alucinando, sin embargo cuando nos vemos a los ojos, reconozco parte de mi alma en su mirada.

No obstante no puedo ilusionarme, no puedo dar un paso en falso después del mega error que cometí.

Así que me armo de valor y entro a la oficina, esperando que me trae esta semana.

Empezamos fuerte porque esto no me lo esperaba. Veo un enorme letrero que dice Feliz cumpleaños, muchos globos de color azul, blanco y negro distribuidos por toda la oficina y un pequeño pastel de fresa.

Bazine está buscando algo, cuando me ve, sonriendo me dice.

—Rey hoy es el cumpleaños de Ben — lo dice emocionada, como una niña en una fiesta, físicamente Bazine es muy guapa, parece más una mujer de negocios que una Ingeniera, pero hoy simplemente viste menos formal de lo que siempre lo hace— Finn y yo estamos haciendo este pequeño festejo, pero hoy en la tarde lo vamos a secuestrar, no se todavía a donde lo vamos a llevar, así que da opciones porque tú también vendrás — me lo dice guiñándome un ojo, a lo que yo pongo cara de desconcierto, si ella ya sospecha de que estoy enamorada de Ben.

—Por favor, Rey no pongas esos ojos, ni me mires así, que tú y Ben se comen con la vista, ¿ya han salido? A comer o algo así? —La pregunta de Baz me incomoda, no es que sea malo decirle mi enamoramiento por Ben, y tampoco creo que yo le guste a el, bueno quizás sí, un poco.

La tomo por el brazo orillándola a una mesa — Por favor Baz, no digas nada sobre Ben y yo, digo si me gusta, no lo puedo negar — digo afligida, muy afligida — pero quiero saber si a él le gusto… .de verdad , quizás esto solo sea un juego para él, quizás, solo sea un buen compañero de trabajo.

Baz sonríe como el gato que atrapo al mouse, y creo que yo soy el mouse. Ella se acomoda el pelo por un lado, con una actitud presumida pero con una sonrisa maquiavélica que me causa angustia

—¡Les gustas a Ben! Más de lo que te imaginas, créeme él es simplemente perfecto, el caballero perfecto, lo conozco desde hacer siete años, así que puedo decirte que lo tienes de tu dedo, solo que a veces mi amigo es más tímido de lo que parece, pero hoy podemos hacer un movimiento y …… —Bazine abre los ojos imaginándose su plan.

Y ahí es cuando la detengo 

—No Baz, nada de movimientos, que todo sea natural, por favor, no soy una de esas chicas que van detrás de los chicos—cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia, veo mi atuendo al menos es decente, digo es su cumpleaños, quiero verme bien.

En ese momento entra Ben, luce tan fresco, con un traje de tres piezas, color negro, suspiro para mi….este hombre será mi muerte.

Sorprendido, mira al su alrededor, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, le sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, mi estómago empieza a sentir el aleteo de mariposas, de muchas mariposas.

Sonrió como una idiota.

—Ben felicidades—me muerdo el labio, pero Bazine ya se me adelanto, le da el abrazo por su cumpleaños.—

Y me mira.

—Bueno Rey no te quedes ahí, no quieres felicitar a nuestro compañero—Ben se ríe

—Gracias Baz no era necesario—dijo Ben con serenidad, pero con una aura de nerviosismo.

—Ben siempre es necesario—responde nuestra compañera.

Me acerco a Ben cuando Baz se retira, Finn, así como nuestro Jefe Ackbar han llegado, nos miramos, me acerco un poco más y nos abrazamos fuertemente, cierro mis ojos para sentir sus brazos alrededor mi cuerpo. Huelo su perfume y me sumerjo en él. Madera, cítricos, y un poco de ambar.

Nuestro abrazo termina antes de lo que yo quisiera, salgo de mi hermoso momento con Ben, cuando llega nuestro Jefe.

El festejo en la Oficina estuvo animado, y como dijo Baz, secuestramos a Ben, llegamos a la casa de Finn que era un departamento amplio con tonos cafés y ocres. Y ahí nos esperaban muchos compañeros de la Empresa.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Es gente muy agradable.

Me senté en el sofá de Finn con una cerveza en mano, cuando llego Ben sentándose a mi lado.

— Baz te está echando a perder, no me dijiste de esta sorpresa—

Ben inquirió con duda 

—soy inocente, te lo juro, tampoco sabía—

—Ben! Puedes venir por favor! Y también Rey, es que estoy batallando aquí en la cocina y Finn se fue a comprar más vino y cerveza—el tono de voz era molesto, y fastidiado.

Era Bazine 

Nos levantamos casi de inmediato

Cuando entramos a la cocina, Baz estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Definitivo voy a matar Finn, me dejo con todo esto—señalando todos los bocadillos de comida, además de cajas de pizza.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, ahora los llevamos, ¿cierto Ben?—

Ben alzo la ceja dudando

—No se supone que el festejado ¿no hace nada en su cumpleaños?—

Bazine abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose.

—No te creas Baz, ve y a tiende a tus invitados que esos no los invite, hay algunos que ni siquiera los conozco, ¿cómo le hacen tú y Finn para conocer a casi toda la empresa?—

Baz rodo los ojos—no mientas también los conoces—al decir esto salió por la puerta de la cocina, Rey, se acercó para preparar más platos con rebanadas de pizza, cuando busco más platos desechables, se acercó a la alacena de Finn, pero al abrir la puerta no pudo abrirla, entonces estiro algo rudo el mango y no midiendo el esfuerzo ejercido sobre la puerta que intentaba abrir, se pegó en la frente y solo pudo decir.

—aush!—Ben inmediatamente se acercó a ella, preocupado.

—¿Rey estas bien?—

Ben observo la frente de ella, estaba rojo por el golpe, no era nada de gravedad, pero dolía, el paso sus cálidas manos por su frente, con cada toque sus ojos iban bajando por el rostro de Rey, contemplo sus pequeñas pecas, el tono de su piel, el color de su ojos, era verdes-grises con un marrón claro. Rey le sonrió, su mirada era de una extraña adoración, fue cuando el miro sus labios, labios color cereza. Y sin poder evitarlo.

_La Beso_

Presiono sus labios dulcemente contra los de ella, él pudo sentir el sabor de ellos, pasó sus manos por su cintura, mientras ella le devolvía el beso con más deseo, envolviendo ahora sus labios, sus lenguas se tocaron. Tocaron el cielo.

Rey estaba encerrada en los brazos de Ben, de su calor y de este beso, tan deliciosamente inesperado, ella subió ahora sus manos hasta su pelo, tocándolo, sintiéndolo, por su vida que había deseado tan desesperadamente besarlo.

Ahora era realidad. Tan tangible como el aire que respiraban.

Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando fueron interrumpidos por una chica que había entrado a la cocina por cerveza. Jessica

—Disculpen lo siento, vine por cerveza, felicidades Ben—

El solo asintió.

La chica estaba sorprendida, pero su rostro dejaba ver el desagrado de lo que había visto.

Jessica Pava era una joven de pelo negro hasta la cintura, perfectamente arreglado, tez aceitunada, brillante dentadura, y rasgos hermosos, trabajaba para el Equipo de Luke, y gozaba de la confianza de Leia, además de estar enamorada de Ben desde hace tiempo, por eso en el instante que vio como los dos amantes se besaban apasionadamente no pudo dejar de sentir asco, rabia y coraje.

Pero sobre todo un pequeño creciente rencor hacia la nueva compañera de Ben ¿Quién era esta tipa? ¿Cómo lo había conquistado en tan poco tiempo? Y ¿Por qué una chica que prácticamente era una advenediza?

Sin embargo después de que Jessica se fue de la cocina, ambos se rieron, Ben la volvió a encerrar en sus brazos. Rey solo se dejó querer.

—¿En que estábamos?— Ben le dio un suave beso en la frente

—Mmmm no recuerdo muy bien, ¿creo que me estabas besando? Eso parece—

Ben hizo un gesto de sorpresa

—Entonces quieres que te refresque la memoria —

Y Justo cuando se iban a besar, Ben escucho la voz de su padre, de mala gana se alejó de Rey y le dijo

—Llegaron mis padres, ven por aquí, hay una puerta para salir de la cocina a una terraza que tiene Finn—

Era una pequeña terracita donde llegaron. Ben se puso enfrente y para sorpresa de Rey, le tomo las manos, la miro a los ojos, claramente se veía agitado, más nervioso de lo que lo ella lo había visto.

—Sé que no me conoces de mucho tiempo, sé que puedes pensar muchas cosas sobre mí, pero solo quiero que sepas…… me gustas mucho Rey, no de una manera física, quiero decir, claro que me gustas físicamente— se pasó la mano por el pelo, Rey no lo dejaba de ver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— pero también me gusta tu mente, tu corazón, la manera en la que amas tu trabajo, la manera en la que me siento o me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo, nunca, te digo esto enserio, no soy hombre de mentiras, nunca he tenido este sentimiento por alguien….y quiero preguntarte si—

Rey abrió más la boca, emocionada, casi a punto de gritar y Ben de terminar su pregunta, cuando el destino interrumpió en la forma de Finn

—Con que aquí están, los estamos buscando, eit Ben! Aquí están tus padres, quieren verte, Baz, casi me mata por no traer el whisky que me pidió, así que vamos ya después pueden platicar.—

Han Solo al ver entrar a hijo se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo, Rey se retiró de Ben, y se fue a sentar en donde estaba Kydel, ella solo estaba tomando jugo.

—Vaya esto sí que es una fiesta, pero una fiesta de la empresa, casi el todo mundo está aquí—

—sí, es muy cierto Kay, ¿pero te veo cansada? — Niima noto la mirada triste y agotada de Kay, el barullo de la fiesta quizá le había provocada jaqueca o agotamiento.

—Si lo estoy, creo que mejor me voy, te veo mañana en el trabajo Rey—Kaydel se fue dejando a Rey sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Ben parecía tenso con sus padres, ella sabía que no llevaba muy buenas relaciones con ellos, pero quizá en un futuro eso podría cambiar, la familia siempre es la familia y debe estar unida, aunque a veces sea difícil. 

De repente no vio al chico de sus sueños, ni a sus padres, ella se dirijo a platicar con Bazine, Finn estaba muy ocupado con Jannah, la que al parecer era su novia.

*****

Ben estaba exhausto, ¿para esto habían venido sus padres?, a su cumpleaños, lo peor de todo, él estaba escuchando el sermón de su madre.

*Ben eres un insensible 

*Luke ya está viejo

* Luke necesita descansar

*Y tú necesitas prepararte para tomar su lugar

* Por Dios Ben! No seas egoísta

—Me estas escuchado! O solo finges jovencito!—grito Leia Organa.

—Si mama te escucho— su voz era de un sonoro fastidio.

Se encontraban los tres en el pequeño Estudio de Finn, Han solo observaba, nunca decía nada, siempre contemplaba como su hijo era saturado por su madre, el pensaba que era lo mejor para su único hijo, lo mejor para el chico, como le llamaba.

Lo que realmente quería Han era no tener una responsabilidad de ser padre, era el padre, pero hasta ahí, jamás se creyó capaz de educar a Ben, y pensó que lo mejor era dejar la educación de su hijo a Leia, ella sabría qué hacer con él. 

Y esto lo sabía Ben, la siempre sabia como era su padre; Han Solo siempre se lavaba las manos de todo lo referente a él, por eso no le gustaba verlo, porque muchas veces solo servía para hundirlo más, apoyando de una u otra manera a Leia. En asuntos que claramente no le gustaban a él.

Esta no era la excepción.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Ben, es mejor que tomes tu lugar, no tienes caso que pierdas el tiempo con esos proyectos, tienes justo hoy veintinueve años, ya no eres un niño—

—No voy a permitir que hagan con mi vida lo que quieran, así que por favor déjenme tranquilo, yo decidiré cuando tomar ese lugar, según para el que yo nací, pero de una vez les digo no en este tiempo—lo dijo aseverando la última frase.

—Está bien hijo, pero no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores que cometiste y me refiero a Nicole, hoy me hablo uno de mis colegas en el Senado, quiere invertir en la empresa pero supo lo de Nicole y tú, obviamente, me pregunto que como no supiste sobre quien era ella, le dije que eso era cosa del pasado, que si deseaba invertir no se fijara en cosas que ya se habían superado—

Leia bajo la mirada y con resolución miro directamente a los ojos a Ben, con esta clara advertencia

—No quiero Ben, por favor que salgas con nadie del trabajo, o que se dedique a nuestro ramo, por favor—

Ben se quedó a tónito y la cólera se apodero de él. Llevándose las manos al pelo le dijo.

—Madre eso que me pide es absurdo, Nicole ni siquiera era mi compañera de trabajo—dijo Ben mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara— y esa relación termino hace más de un año

—Sí, pero y Samanta, ella si trabajaba para nosotros, Ben!….. Nicole casi te arruina tu carrera— ahora la voz era casi de súplica— por lo tanto no quiero que salgas con nadie del trabajo, me entendiste.—

Ben estaba ardiendo de rabia.

Leia y Han voltearon hacia el entrada del Estudio, en el marco de la puerta estaba de pie una chica castaña

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero Bazine me dijo que el Doctor Ackbar acaba de llegar y que quiere ver a Leia—

Leia sonrió, Rey trago saliva había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

—Tu, supongo que eres Rey la nueva chica que trabaja para Ackbar—

Ella asintió

Leia se acercó, extendiendo su mano para saludarla, Han hizo lo mismo.

—Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla—

—El gusto es mío Rey, este es mi esposo Han y bueno a mi hijo ya lo conoces, así que tu obtuviste la Beca de mi Padre, es bueno saber que chicas tan talentosas como tú, son beneficiadas con esa beca, pocas de las cosas que mi padre hizo bien—dijo Leia con desdén

Rey sonrió solo por cortesía, no pensaba lo mismo sobre Anakin.

Los padres de Ben salieron del Estudio de Finn, pero Rey salió sin ver a Ben, deseaba irse del lugar, había escuchado de la propia boca de la madre de Ben, que no deseaba, no deseaba que su hijo se relacionara con sus compañeras de trabajo.

Seguro que menos con ella, una chica que era nadie, una chica que no tenía familia, una chica que para estar ahí, tuvo que conseguir una beca con un enorme esfuerzo, una chica………….que siempre había estado sola, que ni verdaderos amigos tenia, ni eso inspiraba.

Inmediatamente salió del departamento de Finn. Sin despedirse. Ella tenía que arrancar a Ben de su corazón, sabía que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Estaba afuera del edifico, esperando su Uber, cuando una mano sujeto su antebrazo, ella inmediatamente giro asustada por el fuerte agarre. Era Ben

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?, ¿estas bien? —

Rey esquivo la mirada, honestamente él no era culpable de nada, pero esto tenía que terminar, y este era el momento.

—Creo que nos precipitamos, esto no está bien, es mejor seguir siendo compañeros de trabajo, sabes ,yo no soy muy apegada a la gente, creo que solo te lastimaría, es mejor ser lo que somos buenos compañeros de trabajo.—

El Rostro de Ben se ensombreció, sus cejas formaron un ceño disgustado, su mirada se había tornado oscura.

—Lo dices por lo que dijo mi mama—su voz se volvió densa, fríamente crispada. Rabiosa

—Me puedes devolver mi brazo por favor—él la soltó, pero la seguía viendo con esa mirada que podía ser más terrorífica que la lava de un volcán.

Rey se recompuso, pasando su cabello por su oreja

—Ben lo nuestro no tiene futuro—dijo Rey con tristeza pero firme, que es lo que más le dolia a ella, ser firme para no sufrir.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió con dureza— Tu estas soltera, yo igual, ambos nos gustamos, no veo el impedimento para una relación, si es por mí madre, ella está loca, ella no decide con quien me caso…..—Rey abrió los ojos ante esa palabra—quiero decir, discúlpame siempre me pones nervioso, el punto es que no voy a dejar que ella se entremeta en mi vida, por favor Rey dame una oportunidad— ahora Ben rogaba con tanta desesperación—solo una oportunidad por favor.

Rey lloro antes esa palabra

—Perdóname Ben, pero no puedo, no quiero sufrir, no voy a sufrir, porque aunque no haya escuchado a tu madre, soy complicada, no soy lo que tú crees que soy, a veces soy un monstruo, con tal de no sentir dolor, prefiero huir—ella movió la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando la mano de Ben le dijo—perdóname, es mejor que nuestra relación sea solo de compañeros. 

Soltó la mano de él, cruzo la calle, le hizo la parada a un taxi y se fue en el.

Ben la miro sintiéndose impotente, con las manos empuñadas maldijo, maldijo sus errores, maldijo las palabras que esucho su Rey de las palabras de su madre

Y lloro.

*****

Es difícil cuando estás enamorado, pero no puedes hablar con la dueña de corazón, porque ella no desea hablar contigo, y con esta situación incómoda trabajaron todo el día en el laboratorio, Rey y Ben.

Bazine noto que sus compañeros estaban tensos entre ellos, pero lo ignoro, sabían que lo arreglarían, lo que haya pasado entre ellos, Finn ni siquiera noto que ellos estaban distanciados y el Doctor Ackbar, bueno el simplemente estaba trabajando.

Pero su distanciamiento duraría poco, porque el miércoles cuando Ben noto que era las diez de la mañana, y Rey no había llegado, le pregunto a su Jefe por ella, este respondió.

—Se encuentra enferma, pensé que lo sabía joven Solo—

Su preocupación inmediatamente se hizo patente —¿esta bien Rey?¿de qué está enferma?—

Su Jefe lo vio como un padre cuando ve a un hijo preocupado.

—No es nada grave hasta ahora, pero es delicado, mi esposa estuvo enferma un tiempo de endometriosis, cuando era joven, ¿Por qué no va a verla a su hora de comida?, y no se preocupe ella está bien—

—Gracias Doctor—Ben regreso a su lugar de trabajo, ahora estaba inquieto, miro el reloj y el tiempo se le hizo eterno.

*****

Estaba enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Rey, tocando un poco fuerte.

Ella abrió la puerta, se veía agotada, con ojeras en los ojos, estaban hinchados, su piel pálida, el brillo de sus ojos se veía apagado. Su corazón se encogió al verla así, su bebe estaba enferma. 

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron de par en par, jamás imagino verlo aquí, estaba de pie ante ella, luciendo una camisa gris carbón, como siempre era un privilegio verlo.

—¿Porque no me llamaste?, ¿fuiste al doctor? ¿Quieres que te lleve?, Rey porque no me dijiste que estas enferma, le pregunte a Ackbar, fue así como me entere, independientemente que no quieras nada conmigo, soy tu amigo, recuérdalo, voy a estar siempre para ti, cuando me necesites—

—Ben yo….—ella iba a responder pero un dolor en el abdomen la hizo doblarse, el dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

Ben inmediatamente la cargo al estilo nupcial, cerrando la puerta con un portazo, y llevando a Rey hasta su cama

—El medicamento no llego—dijo agotada— pensé que tenía, pero cuando llego mi periodo, me di cuenta que no tenía nada de medicinas, hable a una farmacia pero no tienen, luego hable a mas farmacias pero no lo tienen—estaba recostada, se acomodo en posición fetal, para soportar los intensos dolores que recibía en le bajo vientre.

Ben se acomodó a su lado, en la cama mientras tocaba su pelo, no soportaba verla sufrir

—Dame la receta, voy a buscarla en todas la farmacias, alguna tiene que tenerlo, ¿que te traigo de comer?, —

Ella a pesar del dolor que sentía, no quería molestarlo

—No Ben, gracias, te agradezco que estés aquí, a pesar de….—

—No digas nada Rey o me voy a enojar, mejor dame la receta, necesito ir a buscar es medicina.—

Rey se resigno sabía que Ben no cambiaría de decisión.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Ben estaba con su medicamento, comida y muchos chocolates.

Él le preparo el baño, la llevo cargada hasta el, la dejo ahí, para que ella pudiera disfrutar del agua caliente y con aceites que Ben le había preparado. Después comieron en la cama, él le llevo pollo cocido, ensalada con bróculi, aguacate, frutos secos, y de postre chocolates.

Rey observo la comida, rio un poco y le pregunto

—¿Desde cuando sabes que se debe de comer cuando tienes cólicos y endometriosis?

—Existe una cosa llama internet, ¿te suena?—dijo mientras comía un de pedazo de pollo.

Rey se sintió inexplicablemente feliz, ver como Ben se había preocupado por ella, ver como la lleno de cuidados, su corazón se sintió inundado de amor.

—Gracias, nadie…—

Ben la callo, poniendo sus dedos en su boca

—No digas nada. Solo acepta esto que te ofrezco, seamos amigos, como mínimo—

Él siempre se perdía en sus ojos, verla hoy como sufría por esa enfermedad que el buscaría la manera de que ella ya no la tuviera, lo hizo estremecerse de miedo de perderla. Por lo cual él quería estar cerca de ella, de la manera que fuera, aunque sea amigos, nada más.

Rey asintió, y dijo

—Claro solo amigos.—

Ella no sabía si estaba feliz por la aceptación de Ben de ser solo buenos amigos, o triste porque ya no lucharía por ella. Esto último le dolió.

*****

Era sábado y Ben Solo se encontraba en un enorme y elegante salón, rodeado de la elite política de Hosnia Prime, sentado en una de las enormes mesas redondas, acompañado de gente que en su vida volvería a ver, vestía la ropa que compro con Rey, él estaba pensando en ella, pero a la vez estaba aburrido hasta la muerte.

Se preguntaba que hacía en este estúpido lugar, jugando a familia feliz con unos padres que solo se querían entre ellos, de hecho él sabe que es hijo del amor, Leia y Han se amaban de una manera que al le gustaría amar, pero con la diferencia que el sí amaría a sus hijos.

Abrutatamente una señora que estaba sentada a su lado, le pregunto

— ¿Tu eres el hijo de Han y Leia?, cierto, eres Ben?— Ben se sorprendió ante tal reconocimiento

La Señora era una mujer de sesenta y tantos años, de ojos grises, aspecto distinguido pero su manera era sencilla y señorial.

— Soy Jocasta Nu, mucho gusto, te pregunto porque Leia siempre habla de ti, eres muy guapo jovencito —Ben se sonrojo—sabes tengo una hijo de tu edad, bueno no es mi hijo de sangre, pero lo eduque desde bebe, por lo cual es un hijo para mí, — la señora lo observo— por lo que veo no estas a gusto aquí, tienes novia?si la tienes deberías estar con ella, en lugar de perder el tiempo aquí, que solo es política, chismes, en mi caso estoy aquí por compromiso, el cascarrabias de mi esposo no quiso venir, así que hicimos un trueque, yo venía a este evento, pero el me llevaría este fin de semana a Naboo, y a pesar de su carácter amo a mi esposo —

Ben en ese momento entendió algo.

Estar aquí era una pérdida de tiempo total como decía la Señora Jocasta, el seguiría el ejemplo de sus padres. Estar con la persona que amas.

Y como si el destino le respondiera, recibió un mensaje.

Era Rey.


	5. Tus Manos están Frías

Todas en el grupo de Facebook estaban inmersas en la dinámica, deseaba participar pero no tenía a quien hacer la broma, bueno si, pero me daba mucha vergüenza, necesitaba un chico, claramente tenía el nombre en mente, pero, no podía, mucho menos después de que le dije que no quería nada con él, aunque fuera todo lo contrario, seriamos solo amigos, es mejor para los dos, veía las notificaciones en mí celular, todas las chicas subían screenshots de sus wattsaps haciendo la dinámica ya sea con sus novios, amigos, o amigos con derechos.

La dinámica era sencilla en el grupo de Señor de Pemberly en Facebook; tenía que declararme a un chico, con la frase que Mr Darcy se le declaro a Elizabeth Bennet.

_Realmente fácil_

_¡Claro que no! Y más difícil es porque el chico, es un chico que te gusta, yo no tenía amigos, que viera físicamente; realmente todo mi mundo era estudio, ahora el trabajo y Ben; en algún momento de mi vida si tuve un amigo, pero me traiciono, desde entonces prefiero los grupos de Facebook, si tienes suerte y toda la suerte del mundo, encuentras gente maravillosa, como yo, que encontré a Dani, mi mejor amiga, ella sí que es un torbellino de nobleza y una amiga increíble, la mejor de todas, pero en este momento era una oleada de ímpetu, porque no dejaba de mandarme mensajes para que me declarara a BEN._

**Daniela:** ya le mandaste el mensaje? 👀

 **REY: ¡** NO LO VOY HACER DANI😅!

 **Daniela:** cobarde! 😡Eres una cobarde, que puedes perder? Además el chico esta hot🔥🔥🔥 y le gustas! 😍Por favor hazle la dinámica, yo ya se la hice a Robert? 👀😜

 **REY: ¡¿** que te dijo? 👀!

 **Daniela:** pobrecito, 😅 dijo que la Sra. Pattison osea yo, no tiene que hacer esas declaraciones para decirle que lo amo! Pero no cambiemos de tema, hazle la dinámica, no huyas cobarde! Enfrenta tu destino después de semejante error garrafal que cometiste con él …… solo amigos! ...... REY NIIMA si yo hubiera estado ahí te jalo de los pelos **! 😡**

**REY: ¡ _QUE AGRESIVA ERES! 😭Pero está, bien deja le hago la dinámica a BebeBen_**

Empecé a escribirle a Ben, ahora si estaba nerviosa, debería que hacerlo, porque si no, conociendo a Dani es capaz de venir hasta Hosnia Prime.

Bueno y aquí vamos …… _Tu puedes Rey_ ..... empiezó a escribir la declaración, me sudaban las manos, que iba pensar el de mí, quizás que soy una bipolar, una chica con muchos problema de abandono, que es amable y sociable, pero que no busca encariñarse con nadie para no salir lastimada, que a veces me siento tan sola, que pienso que…. _BASTA! ...._ detuve ese tren de pensamientos negativos, tome aire, respire y exhale,… .. _Yo puedo hacer esto._

**REY:** He luchado en vano, y ya no puedo dominarme más. Estos meses han sido un tormento. Vine aquí con el único objeto d verlo a usted.

 **REY:** He luchado contra mi buen juicio, contra mi familia, la inferioridad de su cuna, mi rango y muchas cosas más, pero estoy aquí dispuesta a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que acabe con mi agonía.

 **REY:** Lo amo… ..con toda mi alma. Por favor, haga el honor de aceptar mi mano.

Rey se acostada en su cama cuando lanzo el teléfono hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama, se sintió nerviosa, eufórica, avergonzada pero extrañamente feliz. Ella sonreía, y tapándose la cara, tomo una almohada para no sentir u omitir ese sentimiento de pena ajena que le invadía.

*****

Ben abrió los ojos, y observo para todos lados, volvió a ver el teléfono nervioso y confundió, ella estaba jugando con él, con sus sentimientos.

……. _esto era una broma_ … .de muy mal gusto.

Pero no, no era una broma, porque solo encontró todo igual, la gente más importante de la Política se encontraban sumergida en su mundo, ¿porque entonces Rey escribiría esto? Parecía la declaración de alguna película o libro, así lo creía, estaba seguro que lo había leído alguna vez, pero no lo recordaba.

Antes de respondedor le pregunto a su compañera de mesa. La Señora Jocasta.

—¿Reconoce usted estas frases? —Ben le mostro su celular a la Señora y esta respondió

—Claro hijo, ¿quién no ?, es la declaracion de Mr. Darcy del Libro Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austen—

-¡Oh! ¡Si! Es verdad, la película, es que no soy muy fan de Austen - rio al decir esto último - Gracias Señora Nu—

—De nada hijo— la mujer bebió de su copa de Champan.

Ben estaba preparado, recordaba la película, el jugaría este juego.

Empezó a escribir. Pero antes leyó de nuevo, Rey pagaría por esto.

Ben sonrió maliciosamente.

 **BEN:** ** _REY: He luchado en vano, y ya no puedo dominarme más._** ** _Estos meses han sido un tormento._** ** _Vine aquí con el único objeto de verlo a usted_** . Estas drogada? 👀🤦‍♀️ ¡Y Meses Rey! Son semanas, ¿viniste a Hosnia solo para verme? 🤔 Pero me rechazaste, yo amándote como te amo😢 y tú siendo tan grosera y malvada conmigo.

 **BEN:** **REY: He luchado contra mi buen juicio:** eso si tienes muy bien juicio y eres muy inteligente.

 **BEN: _REY:_** ** _la inferioridad de su cuna_** > pensé que ser un solo-Organa servía de algo en estos días, pero veo que los tiempo han cambiado, ahora los apellidos no valen nada… ..se están perdiendo las buenas costumbres. Jajajajaj jejejeje

 **BEN: REY:** **pero estoy aquí dispuesta a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que acabe con mi agonía.** No será al revés.

 **BEN: _REY:_** ** _Lo amo… ..con toda mi alma. Por favor, haga el honor de aceptar mi mano. >_** Mmmmmmm

Ben respondió así, esperando ver que respondía ella.

*****

Rey estaba en medio de dos situaciones se reía o lloraba, así que le respondió.

**REY: ¿** esa es toda su respuesta? ¿Es todo lo que merezco?

 **BEN:** Mmmmmmm

 **REY:** ¿se burla usted de mi?

 **BEN:** En lo absoluto Señorita, y le respondé como cierta Señorita Bennet le respondió un tal Darcy, porque usted me ofende de esta manera, diciéndome que me ama, cuando yo le ofrecí mi más puro y honesto amor, usted me rechazo sin más mínima contemplación. Espero que los motivos que impidieron aceptarme ahora sean su consuelo ……

Rey quedo boca abierta, Ben reconoció de quien era la propuesta. 

**REY:** los verdaderos sabios cambian de opinión

 **Rey** : además fue por el comentario que hizo su mama ……

 **BEN:** ya te dije que mi mama es cero al izquierda en las decisiones que tomo en mi vida, ¿entonces esta declaración que significa? Porque si sé de qué película es, pero nunca pensé que yo sería la Señorita Elizabeth jejejejejej

 **REY** :… ..es una dinámica, de un grupo en el que estoy, tenía que hacerla a un amigo o novio, en este caso te la hice a ti que eres mi amigo. PERDÓN POR LAS MOLESTIAS

 **BEN: ¿** hasta cuando te vas a seguir engañando Rey?

 **BEN** : volviste a jugar conmigo, eres mala Rey! tu declaración solo era una broma….

 **BEN:** creo que mejor voy a dedicarme a ser payaso …… siempre hago el ridículo

Ella noto tristeza en el último comentario que leyó, creo que era tiempo de hablar de sus sentimientos con él.

Marco su número. Rey hablaría con Ben.

*****

Ben se rio del ultimo comentario que escribió, pero de una manera entristecida, Rey no estaba interesada en él, solo era una dinámica de un grupo, era momento de no pensar más en ella, pero esto iba a estar escrito en el idioma más complicado y difícil de entender, su _Rey se_ había metido debajo de su piel, ahora viviría en su sangre.

Suspiro, el no dejaría de pensar en ella. Aunque fuera su mayor deseo.

El sonido de una llamada entrante empezó a sonar.

_Rey_

Inmediatamente contesto

—Bueno ... Rey que haces? —Su voz era baja, las fibras de sus sentimientos era un mar de confusiones, ¿Qué quería ahora ella de él? atormentarlo ?.

—Hola Ben, discúlpame por la dinámica, era un juego, pero también …… .—

Rey se mordió el labio debería decirle lo que sintió por el, debía de por fin ser más abierta y dejar entrar a personas que la amaran, de Ben solo había recibido hasta ahora lo mejor que una novia podía recibir, pero de una manera dulce, desinteresada.

—¿Rey? Sigues ahí? Que quieres de mi Rey? -

Ben podía escuchar la respiración de ella.

—Te quiero a ti, pero lo que escuche el día de tu cumpleaños, no quiero salir lastimada de algún modo, Ben… ..no tienes por qué saber esto o cargar conmigo, pero …… .—

Un nudo en la garganta de Rey se empezaba a formar, las palabras eran más difíciles de decirlas, ella estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Quién te rompió el corazón hermosa?, Jamás y ……. - Elba estar enfrente de ella, decirle cuanto la amaba, porque sin duda esto tenía que ser amor, no había experimentado este efusión cargada de amor.

 _Necesitaba verla_ \- no sé cómo demostrarlo —se pasó las manos por su suave cabello, estaba desesperado— para que me creas, pero no te lastimare cariño, nunca, ¿podemos vernos? —Contuvo la respiración ante la pregunta.

Rey por fin respondió

—Sí, ven a mi casa, te espero— ella estaba sollozando.

Ben salió inmediatamente del evento, su madre casi le grito por dejarla literalmente colgada, le reprocho abandonar a su familia, él se rio ante esto.

—¿Por qué nos dejas asi? Ben, ¿Qué es tan importante para que nos abandones? -

—Mi vida, ¿te parece suficiente? Y no madre no te estoy abandonado, no al menos como tu lo haz hecho desde que tengo uso de razón

—Te vas con ella ¿cierto ?, esta chica ¿Rey ?, no quiero problemas Ben, te he tolerado mucho, pero un error más y… .—

-… y ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? —Su tono era agresivo, el filo del reproche y la temeridad con que enfrentaría a su madre por defender a Rey se dejó ver en la agresividad de sus ojos y el tono de su pregunta.

—No le hables a su a tu madre chico — Han intercedió por Leia, nunca le permitió a Ben responderle a su esposa de esa manera. Han tampoco era de los que permitían que su amor fuera maltratado, ni lo más mínimo.

Ben rodo los ojos, alejándose de sus padres, él sabía que perdía tiempo discutiendo con ellos; estos se quedarán desconcertados ante la reacción de su hijo. Pero su retoño era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Porque iba a encontrarse con la mujer de su vida.

*****

Ben estaba sentado en el sofá de Rey, ella traía refrescos y sándwiches.

—Apenas voy a cenar, lástima que tu hayas cenado, pero supongo que tenia que ser asi, después de todo era una Cena — Rey ponía dos vasos de refrescos y un plato de varios sándwiches

—Igual dame uno — Ben rio al decir esto, tomando un sándwiches, comiéndolo con una mano mientras ayudaba a Rey a poner lo demás en la mesa de centro.

Ella estaba nerviosa, su apetito se hizo más intenso y no era por el hambre, sino por el hecho de tener a Ben enfrente de ella, pero él comía sin pretensiones, saboreando su cena

—La cena es exquisita, pero no tiene el sabor de estos sándwiches. Esto si es comida — masticaba su cena, pero observo a su hermosa castaña, ella también disfrutaba, aunque ella era tarde, la una de la mañana para ser exactos, ella lucia como siempre radiante.

No pudo contenerse más, dijo lo que sintió y se lo hizo saber

—Me gustas Rey — esbozo una sonrisa, bajando su mirada, para evitar que ella viera el sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas, el sabia como ella lo hacía sentir, pero a veces, para él, era demasiado vergonzoso y no porque ese avergonzara de lo que siente por Rey, no, sino verse expuesto crudamente.

\- y no puedo ocultarlo, ni dejarlo de sentir Rey, solo quiero una oportunidad, una sola, para demostrarte cuanto te puedo amar—

Rey dejo de comer, puso su plato en su mesita de centro, miro a Ben a los ojos, y vio ese brillo de bondad que siempre veía en él, ella se derritió por él y él ni siquiera era consiente.

Rey se mordió el labio inferior pensando o tratando de no contener las lágrimas que estaba desde hace mucho tratando de no soltar.

—Nadie me ha querido sinceramente, nunca he sido amada, y la única vez que pensé que lo era me traicionaron de la manera más cruel que te puedas imaginar — ella se sentó de manera que quedaba exactamente enfrente de Ben, ahora el comprendia que ella hablaría finalmente, sintió una punzada en su corazón

_Sintió esperanza, a lo mejor ella lo aceptaría._

—Además Ben soy complicada, soy muy complicada, por mi pasado, mi historia, lo que he vivido, si nos damos la oportunidad, debes de saber esto de mi. — Ella seria Honesta con el

Ben la escuchaba no la interrumpió, sabía que esto era importante para ella.

Rey tomo aire, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, después giro hacia Ben y comenzó a hablar.

—Mi madre desde pequeña, desde que me acuerdo, me echo la culpa de que mi padre la haya abandonado por haber quedado embarazada de mí, al parecer fui un accidente — los ojos de Rey se tornaron un poco rojos y lagrimosos, su voz se volvió un poco más ronca— ella siempre me decía, si no me hubiera embarazado de ti, tu padre seguiría conmigo, luego me golpeaba, no dejaba de decir que era un estorbo, que era un maldito accidente, yo tenía cuatro o cinco años, pero cuando cumplí seis años, ella siguió su destino, separada de mí—

Ben la observo y dijo — lo siento Rey—

—Gracias Ben, mi madre me dejo en una casa Hogar, alegando que era imposible para ella mantenerme… —la mirada de Rey se volvió triste, su voz más apagada — me quede en ese lugar, hasta que fui transferida a la casa Hogar Plutt , ahí fue peor, el director nos hacía trabajar, y nos mataba de hambre, pero cuando Plutt descubrió que el Estado apoyaba con una Bonificación a los niños huérfanos con Calificaciones excelentes, entonces él me puso a estudiar, ahí comprendí que mi única salida era mi cerebro. esa seria mi salvación, sin embargo necesitaba saber de mi madre, porque aunque me haya abandonado, yo la quería, la necesitaba Ben, cuando cumplí quince años, busque la manera de saber de ella, por medio de la Tecnología, fui un buen detective después de todo. la encontré… ..—

Ella se detuvo no deseaba seguir, así lo comprendió Ben

—Rey no es necesario… puedes parar, yo… -

—No Ben, tengo que seguir, mi madre fue a buscar a mi padre, —rió al decir esta última palabra— y lo sé porque lo reconocí en las fotos que encontré, mi madre siempre tenía una foto de él, yo la veía y sabía quién era …… .así que cuando vi las fotos de ellos dos juntos felices, sin mí, se me partió el corazón, después en mi investigación descubrí que murieron en un accidente, ellos eran alcohólicos — Rey se volvió a morder labio.

—Pero esto no termina aquí Ben, cuando entre a la Universidad conocí a un chico, iba en mi segundo año, estaba sumergida en mi mundo, Necesito superarme, Necesito saber que valia por mi misma, pero mis compañeros me decían que era bueno conocer a mas personas que no todo era estudio, que yo era un cerebrito y fue cuando lo conocí, a Thomas De Lancree, no sabía mucho de él, solo que era un estudiante de Posgrado que siempre me lo siguieron en la Biblioteca, empezamos a platicar primero fue mi mejor amigo, me ayudó mucho, fue el mejor amigo que pudiera pedir, pero después me pidió que fuera su novia, yo acepte, porque no sabía si estaba enamorada de él, pero me gustaba—

Rey se sentó en el sofá, se pasó su mano por el pelo recordando aquel hombre

—Salimos pero desde un principio le dije que no estaba prepara para el sexo, a pesar de mi edad, no debería tener sexo, hasta que estaba preparada, y es que para mí el sexo, no solo es un intercambio de piel y fluidos — rio al decir esto… - sino la intimidad que solo compartirías con la persona que amas y confías, el acepto no discutió, sin embargo poco a poco fue presionando y como él viajaba mucho comenzó a viajar más, pero fue distante, comprendí que no era el indicado, descubrí por medio de una compañera que él estaba comprometido y que se casaría en un mes, me dispuse con la ayuda de esta compañera a buscar donde se casarían, ese día fui al Salón donde se celebraría el banquete, ahí lo vi y el me vio, recuerdo su cara, el idiota se puso rojo, me sostuvo la mirada, solo pude mostrarle con cara de indiferencia que el valía nada para mí,me di la media vuelta y nunca lo he vuelto a ver gracias a Dios—

Rey lloro, por fin había sacado todo lo que cargaba su corazón, se sintió más ligera, ahora él sabía lo que ella había vivido. No había secretos de ella para Ben.

Ben la abrazo carbonatado, pasando sus manos por su espalda, confortándola, de una manera protectora, toco su cabello, beso su frente, y ella sobre su pecho dejo caer todas sus lágrimas, era una presa que se había abierto.

—Primero no eres complicada, eres la criatura más hermosa y noble que he conocido, y te amo…. Te amo, quiero darte todo el amor que tus padres no te dieron; no me importa quien estuvo antes de mí, solo quiero que sepas que no te hare sufrir como ese imbécil, si me das una oportunidad no te fallare, tampoco tenemos que tener sexo, hasta cuando tú quieras y no te digo esto como discurso, es verdad, yo no necesito sexo, sino es contigo, podemos esperar hasta casarnos, si tu así lo quieres, si es tu deseo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Ben no sabes lo que estas preguntando — Rey ahora sollozaba, pero Ben la abrazaba más contra su pecho, envolviéndola en su calor, en su aroma que Rey olia sientiendose protegida y amada por él, mientras estaban sentados en sofá de Rey.

El hizo por subirla en su regazo, abrazándola y besándole la cara, beso sus ojos, sus lágrimas sus mejillas, su nariz y al final sus labios, pero era besos suaves, sin presión como caricias al alma, cariños al corazón

—Se lo que te estoy preguntando Rey, por ti dejaría todo, solo di que sí aceptas casarte conmigo, pero no te presiono, te volveré a preguntar más adelante, pero lo que si te vuelvo a preguntar—

En ese momento Ben la miro; ella se quitó las lágrimas. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, pero su mirada atenta al rostro de su amor.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia Rey? —Ben miro la muñeca donde llevaba su reloj— hoy que es 27 de febrero del 2019 y son las dos y media de la mañana — Ben acerco su nariz rozando la nariz de Rey, ella rio cuando sus nariz toparon, él se alejó y la miro expectante.

Y el recito solemnemente.

\- Mi cariño y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero con una sola suya no volveré a insistir más, haz me el honor Rey de ser parte de tu vida. -

Rey abrió los ojos con una dulzura y un asombro fuera de serie, su Ben se le estaba declarando como Mr.Darcy, entonces ella contesto emocionada y feliz

—Sus manos están frías—

Ben comprendió el significado de esa palabras, su corazón se puso eufórico

—Y si quiero ser tu novia, tu novia y tu mi novio—

Ben tomo su rostro entre sus manos y Rey se dejó acariciar por él, dejando su corazón en dichas manos, Ben vio el rostro de su amada y la beso.

La beso lentamente, ambos no querían que acabara este momento, algo que guardarían en su corazón por toda la eternidad. Su primero beso como novios 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola como podrán ver me tome la licencia de poner frases de mi amado Libro Orgullo y Prejuicio


	6. Beatum

Y la Vida es Felicidad.

27 de Marzo del 2019

Los rayos del las intensas luces del lugar bañaban su cara, los sonidos de la música embotan sus sentidos, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados, sonriendo como una tonta ante la hermosa canción que oye de Imagine Dragons en su concierto.

Se encuentra sentada en los anchos y fuertes hombros de su novio, por el que ella daría su vida si se lo pidieran. Sus piernas caen sobre pecho de su novio, este con sus manos las sostiene acariciando fuertemente sus muslos, él está disfrutando tanto como ella, y así es como festejan su primer mes de novios.

Rey le había mencionado que Imagine Dragons tendría dos únicos conciertos en uno día; sería el domingo, pero ella lamentaba que no compro los boletos a tiempo. Fue cuando a Ben se le ocurrió la idea de festejar su primer mes. 

¿Qué hizo para conseguir boletos si ya estaban agotados? Muy simple es amigo del vocalista.

Cosa que Rey no sabía. Pero cuando Ben la llevo al Backstage, literalmente grito como loca.

Dan el vocalista sonrió ante la alegría de Rey, se tomaron fotos, obviamente Rey las subió a todas sus redes sociales, había conocido a su banda favorita.

Ambos cantaba la canción de Whatever it Takes, Ben estaba feliz viendo como su novia disfrutaba de este concierto, ¿Qué no haría el por la felicidad de Rey? Ella sentando en sus hombros y cantando a todo pulmón.

_Whip, Whip_

_Run me like a racehorse_

_Hold me like a ripcord_

_Break me down and build_

_I wanna be the slip, slip_

_Word upon your lip, lip_

_Letter that you rip, rip_

_Break me down and buil me up_

—Ben bájame, necesito decirte algo—

Su novio accedió ante la petición de su novia y bajándola con cuidado de sus hombros, la puso en el piso.

—¿Qué paso Rey, tienes que ir al baño?—inquirió el chico

—No tonto, solo quiero hacer esto—

Rey se paró de puntillas y tomando el cuello de Ben lo inclino hacia ella, estrellando su boca contra sus suaves y deliciosos labios, besándolo con pasión, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras ellos se besaban, de lejos la canción alcanzaba su máximo punto con esta estrofa.

_Whatever it takes_

_Cause i love the adrenaline in my veins._

*****

Las cosas no podían ir mejor en la vida de Ben; su fin de semana había sido perfecto a lado de su Princesa como él le llamaba, lástima que su inicio de semana no sería lo mismo.

Leia Organa se encontraba sentada en su flamante silla de su lujoso escritorio; aunque ella no iba a la Empresa desde que se convirtió en Senadora, su oficina siempre estuvo lista, para que ella la ocupara cuando deseara, ahora estaba observando atentamente a su hijo, pensado en todos los errores que él había cometido, y no importa cuando los errores los paga la persona que los comete, el detalle es que esos errores personales cobran la factura en donde trabaja.

Ben Solo se sentía como un acusado a punto de ser ejecutado.

_¿Acaso esto tenía sentido? ¿Siempre juzgándolo su madre?_

—Sé y no por ti que estas saliendo con esta chica Rey, te había mencionado que no era correcto salir con tus compañeras de trabajo—

—Mama soy un adulto, Rey no ha dado ningún motivo de ser una chica problemática, como mis ex novias, si a eso te refieres—Señalo enfáticamente y con disgusto. Cruzando los brazos en señal de defensa.

Leía ofreció una media sonrisa, parándose de su lugar y ofreciéndole a su hijo que se sentara en la silla, mientras ella se paseaba por su oficina, pensando como expresaría sus palabras para que Ben no explotara.

—Ben creerás que soy una exagerada, pero si Rey como me ha dicho Ackbar es brillante en lo que hace, solo le causaras problemas al salir con ella, le haz comentado de Katia, de Judith, de Samantha, y por ultimo de Nicole, o lo que es peor, ella puede ser igual que ellas, peor incluso, no sabemos mucho de ella Ben, no sabemos nada, cuando Rey entro a trabajar con nosotros me gusto su desempeño, pero ahora después de un mes y medio es tu novia, además de que trabajo para una empresa pequeña con un enorme potencial para crecer, ¿no se te hace extraño?—

Ben movió la cabeza en señal de negación, sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo, sus puños se apretaron, la indignación y el coraje se reflejó en su mirada, oía a su madre y no lo creía.

—No tienes porque desconfiar de ella, no sabes nada de mi novia, crees que porque eres mi madre te da derecho a juzgarme y juzgar a Rey— Ben levanto el tono de voz, ahora estaba iracundo—ella es muy importante para mí, la amo— grito sin importarle que Leia su madre, el defendería a su Princesa de todos, no importa si se trataba de su propia madre.

Leia sin embargo no se quedó atrás y de la misma manera le grito a Ben.

—Si es así Ben entonces porque no le has dicho de tus ex novias a Rey, deberías ser honestos, decirle que una de ellas era una espía industrial, que esa mujer fue la causante que perdieras tu proyecto original, que te uso como moneda de cambio, también de aquella mujer que tenía un hijo y te usaba como su niñera que por cierto, ella trabajaba a aquí—

—Basta! Basta mama, no sé qué pretendes, no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, no dejare a Rey solo porque piensas que no es la correcta para mí—

Leia respiro hondo, se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó tratando de calmarse, gritar no era la manera de como ganaría esta partida contra su hijo.

—No quiero que sufras Ben—dijo con serenidad, sus manos se juntaron, pero pensó que la mejor manera era hacerle entender a hijo era tocando sus intereses, en este caso, sus sentimientos,— hijo siempre te toca perder, me duele que seas tú el que paga los platos rotos, el que tenga que soportar lo peor de las circunstancias

Ben rodo los ojos. Fastidiado y más enojado que nunca

—Bah! Enserio ¿te preocupas por mí?—hizo una señal con su dedo índice, dirigiéndose a el mismo— no te creo, sé que Nicole abuso de mi confianza, al robar mis proyecto y venderlo, pero yo también me la pase bien con ella, me dolió su traición laboral, y el hecho, no obstante el corazón resultó ileso, de Samantha que te puedo decir, teníamos buen sexo, su hija era adorable, aunque ella era mayor que yo, era como si tuviera mi misma edad, y tampoco mi corazón salió lastimado, solo me sentí estúpido, no madre, mi corazón jamás se ha sentido roto, la decepción es lo que más me duele, pero a ti no te importa eso, a ti te importa que te haya dado problemas, pero como te repito, Rey es la acepción a toda regla, ella es la mujer que amo, y posiblemente la madre de tus nietos—Ben miro su reloj y dijo…—te dejo, tendre cuidado, si eso es lo que quieres oír, pero por favor no te metas en mi vida.—

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la presencia de su madre. Leia solo pudo poner su mano en la frente, solo rezaba por no tener problemas con Rey 

*****

Rey se encontraba lavándose las manos en el Sanitario, cuando noto que no traía su celular, se regresó al cubículo del inodoro, y ahí estaba su celular, tirado a un lado de la taza del baño se acercó a recogerlo cuando escucho pasos, entro a su cubículo, cuando escucho voces.

—No puedo creerlo que sean novios, de verdad, ella no es nadie, estudio con una Beca, te fijas que casi no usa maquillaje, digo si anduviera Ben con Bazine era obvio, ¿pero ella? Es un error que no ande contigo Jess, cuando eres una de las mejores científicas de la Empresa, a eso hay que añadir que eres guapa y super buena onda—

Rey reconoció la voz era Dasha

—lo peor es que Bazine la apoya—

Esa era Kare pensó Rey

—no importa, ella no es lo que aparente, de eso estoy casi segura—

Y esa era Jessica. Rey sintió unas ganas terribles de salir, pero fue detenida por unos pasos.

—Hola chicas! ¿Que hacen todas aquí?—

—nos tomamos unos minutos de descanso, no hemos parado Kaydel, pero ¿como vez? que Ben está saliendo con la chica nueva, no tiene dos meses aquí y ya tiene una relación con el hijo de uno de los dueños—

—Eso no tiene nada que ver Kare, Rey es brillante, aparte de que ella está en un proyecto que generara a esta empresa más de ciento cincuenta millones—

—Luke y yo estamos también en un proyecto similar—

—Jess desde cuando le dices al Maestro Skywalker, Luke, hay jerarquías no lo olvides, por lo que veo están en contra de Rey, por Ben, ¿cierto?—

—Tienes que reconocer que Rey no es parte de nuestra circulo—

—No sé lo que quieres decir con ser parte de nuestro círculo, pero te digo algo, no intentes nada en contra de Rey, porque Ben se va encabritar y de la peor manera—

—Pues que Ben haga lo que quiera, Rey siempre será lo que es, tiene ese apariencia de ser pobre, mediocre, por muy brillante que sea, lo vulgar nadie se lo va a quitar, la mona aunque se vista de cesa mona se queda—

Rey se puso la mano en la boca para no llorar, tapando los sollozos que emitiría su voz.

—Aquí la vulgar eres tú—Era la voz de Bazine, su voz tenia tintes de enfado y confusión — ¿qué tienes Jess?, te escuche lo que decías de mi compañera, solo te digo una cosa, fastidia a Rey y te prometo que ni yo ni Kaydel te dejaremos en paz—

—Así es Jess,—esa era la voz de Kaydel— el único pecado de Rey es ser la novia del chico que jamás se fijara en ti—

—y a todo esto, no han visto a Rey, nuestro Jefe la busca; y ustedes tres, el maestro Luke, las está buscando, pónganse a trabajar en lugar de estar chismeando—dijo Bazine

Rey seguía aguantando la respiración, con los ojos llorosos, seguía tapándose la boca, escucho pasos que se alejaban y después un silencio absoluto.

*****

Ben tenía que hablar con Rey cuanto antes mejor, él debía de ser honesto, como ella lo fue con él.

Caminaba por un pasillo cuando vio salir a su novia del baño de damas. Pero se preocupó por que iba llorando

—AMOR! que tienes?, estas bien?—

Ben la miro con ojos avispados de preocupación, la nueva manía de él, era procurar el bien de su amada, aunque a veces rayara en lo obsesivo, pero esta vez sin saberlo el debía de preocuparse.

—Sí, solo que me duele la cabeza—

—Pero tienes los ojos llenos lágrimas ¿Rey estas bien?—ahora su voz era de mando

—Sí, si, por favor no te preocupes, solo…..estoy bien, realmente estoy bien Ben—

Ben no quiso seguir insistiendo, conocía en este poco a tiempo a Rey y cuando ella decía que no, era que no.

­—muy bien amor, solo quería saber si podíamos cenar juntos en tu casa o en la mía, quiero más bien necesito platicarte algo personal, ¿crees que podamos cenar en mi casa?—

Rey sonrio ante la invitación, ella siempre sonreía cuando él la veía así, tan tierno y lleno de amor

—Claro bebe, pero ahora soy yo la que pregunto ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, pero necesito decirte algo—

*****

La Cena estuvo deliciosa, pero la tensión de Ben se sentía de alguna manera, inquietante, él es un chico tan dulce, tan amoroso, tan lleno de compresión pensó Rey, que verlo de esta manera.

Nervioso, algo frenético y muy pensativo. No era normal. Algo estaba sucediendo.

—Bebe que me ibas a decir, la razón de esta cena si mal no recuerdo, es decirme algo al parecer para ti importante ¿Qué es?, —dijo Rey tocándose las manos, mientras estaban sentados en el comedor, ahora tomando un café.

Ben sabía que no podía esperar más, era el momento de decirle lo que había pasado hace un año, y de lo que paso antes.

Ella puso su mano sobre la mano de el

—Sea lo que sea, no me importa, te amo por lo que eres, no por lo que haya pasado antes de mí, lo que sea que me vayas a decir, yo estaré aquí a tu lado—

Rey lo vio directamente a los ojos sin soltar su mano, la mano de Ben apretó la suya, trago saliva y hablo.

—Tuve hace un año o un poco más una novia de nombre Nicole, ella trabajaba para una empresa como la nuestra, pero en el área de Recursos Humanos, era muy divertida e inteligente, me la pasaba muy bien, no la amaba de eso estoy seguro, —Ben vio hacia la nada recordando y narrando lo que había vivido— yo estaba por mi parte trabajando en mi propio proyecto así como el doctor Ackbar tenía mis asistentes, todos buenos, excelentes, a veces le platicaba a Nicole de mi proyecto pero ella siempre parecía aburrida ante mi profesión, por lo que la comprendí, pero un día se quedó en mi casa, aunque casi nunca lo hacía, ese dia tuvo que quedarse porque su departamento, tenía unas fugas fue lo que ella me dijo, se quedó una semana en mi casa, pero al poco tiempo discutimos, no recuerdo porque, ella me termino, entonces fue cuando descubrí que mi Proyecto había sido robado, la idea, toda la estructura ahora estaba en otra empresa—

Ben se levantó de su silla, se sirvió más café y Rey estaba atónita

—¿y luego Ben que hiciste? —

—Interpuse una demanda a esta empresa, fue un escándalo, todavía lo recuerdo, se hizo una investigación, y fue cuando lo descubrí, Nicole había robado todo, vendiéndolo en millones a esta empresa, por eso me termino, se hizo la enojada para no verme más, me deprimí como no tienes una idea Rey, no porque amara a Nicole sino la confianza que deposite en ella, todo se fue al caño, recupere mi Proyecto pero ya nada fue lo mismo, la Empresa sufrió por mi culpa, la confianza de nuestros clientes se vio mermada, y por eso creo que mi patrón antes de conocerte; era elegir chicas que no me amaban, porque anduve con una compañera de trabajo, del departamento de Calidad, era diez años mayor que yo, tenía una hija, era adorable, Samantha; ella me puso el cuerno, con el papa de su hija, las veces que ella viajaba para ir a verificar las otras plantas, pues ahí veía a su ex, y yo me quedaba a cuidar a su pequeña, supe de su infidelidad, porque casualmente la vi— Ben se rio al recordar esto—eso fue patético y vergonzoso, me dio pena ajena, ver la cara de Samantha, también tuve otras ex que prácticamente me sacaban dinero como Katia que era una interesada, luego esta Judith ella era más bien toxica, pero me gustaba porque era rebelde, y yo soy rebelde a mi manera, te digo esto Rey, es porque quiero ser honesto contigo, no quiero que alguien venga a contarte cosas que no son, quiero que sepas que te amo,—él se sentó enfrente de Rey tomando sus manos, las beso con devoción, ella paso su mano por la mejilla de Ben, tocando sus hermosos lunares, por un impulso nato se inclinó a él, besando su cara, besando sus mejillas; Ben sabía que Rey era una obsesiva de besar su cara, a él le encantaba.

Al besar su rostro susurro ­—Te amo Ben, te amo, mas allá de todo, no me importa quien venga y diga mentiras de ti, yo siempre te voy a creer a ti.—y ahora sus labios se encontraron, besándose lentamente como dos enamorados, no queriéndose soltar el uno del otro, pero Rey rompió el beso y le dijo a Ben

—Pero porque me hiciste pensar que me iba a enojar por esta confesión, al contrario, aquí tú llevas la peor parte— dijo sorprendida y confundida.

—Como te dije por ser honesto, además hoy tuve una conversación acalorada con mi madre Rey—la voz de él se volvió un poco más apagada—ella cree tonterías, cree que puedo equivocarme otra vez—ahora sonaba tímido, temiendo que su novia se enojara con él.

—No me quiere, ya lo sé o me lo imaginaba, piensa que soy como tus ex—soltó una carcajada

—Ella dice que si nos comprometemos, todo cambiaria, ella sabría que me amas, podríamos casarnos cuando tú quieras Princesa—él dijo esto, como soltando un anzuelo esperando que el pez lo trague. Lamentablemente Rey no lo trago.

—No vamos a llevar esta relación al ritmo de tu madre, es nuestra relación, ira a nuestro ritmo ¿te parece Ben?, yo te amo y comprendo que tu mama piense lo peor, créeme la comprendo, por lo que no me ofenderé, claro siempre que ella no sea grosera conmigo—

—Ella no será una grosera contigo y nuestra relación ira a nuestro ritmo Princesa— 

Ben la volvió a besar.

*****

Ben se queda casi todas las noches en la casa de Rey, después del primer día que se hicieron novios, ella le dijo esa noche cuando sus corazones se confesaron su amor, que ya no se iba a quedar más en el sofá, que la cama era mucho más cómoda.

Ben siempre la respetaba, aunque compartían la cama no quería incomodarla pero cuando dormían se acurrucaban de tal manera que caían en un sueño profundamente. El la abrazaba de tal manera que la protegía con sus fuertes y enormes brazos, la acercaba a su pecho como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo.

Ella olía su perfume, tocaba sus bíceps, sentía su calor, pasaba sus manos por cabello, se besaban enredando sus lenguas, degustando su sabor, que para Rey era muy difícil no pedir más, su cuerpo rogaba por mas, definitivamente ella necesitaba más. Para Ben era un dulce infierno besar de esa manera a Rey y no poder hacer más, pero sus besos lo eran todo, endulzaba cálidamente sus días, los mejores días de su vida, era los que Vivian con Rey.

Una noche estaba tapados con las sabanas hasta arriba, había una tormenta en pleno Abril, llovía desastrosamente, Ben tenía unas linternas estaba jugando haciendo caras extrañas.

Rey se reía de las caras que ponía. Entonces Ben le pregunto, todavía jugando con la linterna.

—Todos queremos saber siempre que es lo que más desean o sueñan, pero nunca vemos hacia el interior, ¿cuál es tu mayor miedo ?Rey—

Ella abrió los ojos ante la pregunta y respondió sin vacilación.

—Que me dejes de amar Ben—

El toco su cara, besando su frente respondió.

—Eso nunca sucederá, te amare hasta el final de mi vida, y por la eternidad mi muerte—

—Una respuesta profunda, porque no me sorprende—Rey esbozo una sonrisa tierna— ahora me toca preguntar ¿cuál es tu mayor temor?—

—Que me abandones—

Ella negó este hecho y dijo— Nunca lo haría—

Entonces él la beso con fervor.

*****

Rey sabe que Leia no la quiere, ha escuchado como Ben le insiste que quiere llevarla a su casa, pero su madre siempre le dice que está ocupada, pero ella sabe que no es así, lo escucho la otra noche cuando Ben estaba en su oficina.

_—Madre pero que es lo que te molesta de ella—_

_—Nada solo quiero que sea algo más formal, solo tienen seis meses saliendo­­—_

_—y eso que tiene que ver, quiero que ella como parte de nuestra familia conozca la casa de mis padres, que yo le presente a mis padres, ¿es mucho pedir?—_

_—No llevaras a Rey, no hasta que sea tu prometida, y espero que no sea pronto, pero conociéndote es lo primero que harás—_

_Ben se enfurece_

_—Amo a Rey, y este desprecio que le haces a ella me lo estás haciendo a mí, pero tampoco voy a exponerla a uno de tus desaires, pero cuando ella sea mi prometida, me dejaras llevarla a casa y sino no lo aceptas, te juro que no me volverás a ver—Rey se imaginó a Ben en este punto….seguro su piel estaba roja, sus ojos arderían como llamas ese era Ben cuando se enojaba._

_—Está bien Ben, tu ganas, otra cosa has pensado en lo de ser el próximo año el sucesor de tu tío Luke—esto saco de Balance a Ben. Pero respondió con desdén_

_—Todavía no mama, primero quiero entregar mi proyecto—_

*****

27 de Septiembre del 2019

Rey quiere que hoy sea algo especial en sus siete meses de novios, Ben siempre la ha sorprendido en cada Aniversario, llevándola a conciertos, llenándole la casa de Rosas Rojas, comprándole hermosos y enormes peluches, ya tiene tres, si tres enormes peluches; pero ahora será diferente ella lo dará todo, Ben es de ella y ella es de él. _Así son las cosas Leia_ , recordó a su suegra, y como seguía a la defensiva. Rey invito a Ben a su casa para celebrar su aniversario, ahora ella quería una cita romántica así se lo dejo saber, el acepto, pero después el añadió.

—Podemos después de cenar ver películas en Netflix—

La radiante sonrisa de Rey se asomó a su rostro antes esta propuesta

—Eso Ben me parece genial—

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, cuando llego a su casa, ella lo empezó a preparar todo, lo cito a las Diez de la noche, obviamente Ben se quedaría a dormir en su casa, ella ya tenía varios cambios de ropa de el en su armario, pantalones de chándal, camisetas, pantalones de vestir, zapatos así como trajes de tres piezas.

Ella sabía que su adorado Ben la había respetado en todo momento, nunca hizo una insinuación, jamás intento manipularla de alguna forma para obtener algo de ella, al contrario él se desvivía por cuidarla, por amarla y protegerla. Ella sabía que este hombre era el sueño de muchas, lo mejor de esta situación es que Ben era de ella, de nadie más. Un instinto de posesividad se apodero del pecho de Rey, ella lo cuidaría, no lo perdería, porque ella lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

El timbre sonó, eran las diez, Rey vestía un hermoso vestido negro, escotado, corto muy corto, que deja ver sus hermosas, y bronceadas piernas largas, llevaba unas zapatillas de un tacón delgado, en sus brazos llevaba unas cintas negras que solo cubrían sus brazos, por último en su cuello, lucía un gargantilla también de a juego con su vestido.

Ella quería verse y sentirse sexi, su peinado iba suelto dejando ver su sedoso cabello castaño.

Estaba lista cuando abrió la puerta, suspirando para tomar aire; abrió la puerta, del otro lado se encontró al chico más guapo que habían visto sus ojos. Llevaba jeans azules, camiseta negra que dejaba ver su ancho pecho, su pelo era como siempre, como el de un modelo de pasarela, sus ojos tan antiguos y hermosos como una obra de Arte.

Él Sonrió y el mundo fue un lugar mejor para Rey.

Cuando Ben vio a Rey, el trago saliva, ella lo invito a pasar, y el torpemente camino, sus pasos eran cohibidos, sus movimientos torpes, su voz abandono a su garganta, ninguna palabra pudo emitir.

_Pero que rayos pasaba, el siempre entra como perro por su casa al departamento de Rey. Pensó Ben_

Pero él sabía cuál era la razón de todo su descontrol de sus funciones más básicas. _El vestido y la actitud de Rey_. Él sabía que ella era una Reyna, sin embargo no estaba preparado para esto.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas, pero él se veía incómodo, realmente incómodo.

—Ben es nuestro aniversario número siete, hoy cumplimos siete meses de novios y parece que no estas disfrutando la velada ¿hay algo mal? ¿No te gusto la cena? Podemos pedir pizza, siempre podemos pedir lo que quieras— Rey lo dijo tan dulce, con una extraña mezcla de seducción no intencional. Claro nada era intencional.

Ben trago saliva cuando dijo…… _Lo que quieras_

—Este.. yo…bueno—Ben se rasco la cabeza—si mira, todo está perfecto Rey, todo es…..perfecto—dijo con esfuerzo, con mucho esfuerzo—la cena, las velas…..—

Lo que no sabía Rey es que Ben estaba luchando con una erección furiosa. Que amenabaza con hacerle la vida imposible sino se salía del departamento de su novia.

Pero Ben ante todo, era un caballero, ¿y que hacen los caballeros ante esta situación?

_Huir_

—Rey me tengo que ir, todavía es temprano, recuerda que tenemos mucho trabajo— dijo levantándose de la mesa, pero Rey no tardó nada en moverse hacia él, sentándose en su regazo

Esto era el fin de Ben, ver a Rey sentada con su monumental cuerpo escultural, en su regazo era mucho para él, después de todo era solo un humano enamorado, así que le diría a Rey que tendría que irse, no quería que ella se sintiera molesta con él, porque su cuerpo estaba fuera de control.

Pero su novia pensaba diferente, ella lo empezó a besar, primero su cuello, su piel blanca de mármol, los besos de Rey era besitos húmedos, esto hizo tragar más saliva a Ben, ella empezó a tocar su pecho y entonces Ben no se resistió, abrazándola por completo, rodeando con sus brazos su pequeña cintura, besándola en la clavícula, embriagándose en su olor, vainilla, peonias.

_Rey seria su muerte_

Un débil pero firme susurro salió de la voz de Rey.

—Te amo Ben—

Ben le respondió lo mismo, y entre besos, ella le confeso lo que deseaba para ambos.

— Quiero, te quiero Ben…..quiero—su voz era ronca, sus mejillas dejaron ver un leve tono rosado—quiero dar el siguiente paso—soltó sin más—sé que eres el indicado.

Ben dejo de besarla, la miro a los ojos, su mirada se volvió confundida.

Entendió lo que ella quería decirle, con esa timidez que le derretía el corazón.

—Rey no tenemos, que hacer nada, creo que no entiendes todavía, te amo con todo lo que tengo, con todo mí ser, podemos esperar—Ben lo toco la mejilla para sentir su aterciopelada piel.

Rey trago saliva

—No quiero esperar más, porque te amo, te amo mí amor, siempre quise, que mi primera vez c fuera con el amor de mi vida, y tu Ben, tu eres el amor de mi vida,—lo dijo eufórica — lo siente cada célula de mi cuerpo—ella se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Ben— quiero ser tuya en todos los aspectos, ¿tu? ¿Quieres hacerlo?—pregunto inquieta, mirando el rostro de su novio como tratando de averiguar que pensaba en ese momento.

Ella ahora estaba apenada porque, ¿qué tal si Ben no quería todavía tener sexo?.

Ben la vio con ternura, depositan un beso en su frente, uno en su nariz, por ultimo uno en sus dulces labios

—Rey desde que te conozco he pensado en ti de esa manera, perdón, pero yo soy el más interesado en el sexo, sin embargo no voy aprovecharme de ti, Rey no importa si no tenemos sexo………—

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso.

  * Ben, te amo, tú me amas, y no te estas aprovechando de mí, en este casi creo que yo soy la que te estoy acosando—rio al decir esto.



Ben exhalo, cargo a su amor al estilo nupcial, Rey chillo de sorpresa y alegría, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ellos se amarían sin reservas, todo o nada. 

Ben coloco a Rey en su cama, como la joya más preciada del mundo, ella no apartaba sus ojos de él, lo anhelaba de una manera que rebasaba cualquier deseo.

Él se inclinó presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Él no la lastimaría, él la cuidaría. 

Rompiendo el beso, susurro.

—Quiero hacer lo mejor para ti, no quiero dañarte o que tu primera experiencia sea frustrante, quiero hacerte sentir bien—

—Confió en ti Ben— dijo ella

Escuchar las palabras. _Confió en ti Ben_. Hicieron un vuelco en su corazón, entonces toda la lujuria, pasión y amor se volcaron en él, de una manera salvaje. Indómita

Los besos se volvieron intensos, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana en aquella cálida habitación, con dos amantes hambrientos por experimentar lo que sería su primera vez por encontrarse con el fuego de su ardiente amor, cara a cara, sentir su piel como se desliza por la piel del otro. 

Ben cubrió de besos el cuello de Rey mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, este le ayudo a quitársela, a la vez que le sacaba su vestido a ella, descubriendo para su sorpresa y deleite.

Que llevaba lencería de encaje de color. _Negro_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

La Bestia lujuriosa de Ben fue liberada, no había vuelta atrás.

Se deslizo hacia abajo respirando su olor, tocando su piel, besando sus pechos, que era bronceados como el de una Diosa. Succionando su piel.

Rey estaba nerviosa, pero excitada, ella quería seguir siendo adorada como él lo estaba haciendo.

Él se deslizo hacia abajo hasta llegar más allá de su ombligo,

Ella se quedó paralizada, cuando el arranco sus bragas negras de encaje. Ben noto cuando se paralizo y le pregunto

— ¿todo bien amor? ¿Podemos parar? ¿si quieres?—

—Es que nunca he estado desnuda, ante…. un hombre, pero me gusta que me beses, tu sigue —su voz era nerviosa, tímida, pero Ben sabía que ella quería más, la manera en que su cuerpo se movía debajo de él indicaba que estaba muy excitada. 

Ben se deslizo más y más, hasta llegar al lugar que está en medio de sus piernas, se acercó a ese bendito paraíso y lo beso con adoración, sus manos la agarraron por los muslos. Rey gimió de placer moviendo sus piernas de tal manera que encerró a Ben en medio de ellas, pero él estaba hechizado chupando y lamiendo su clítoris, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Rey cantara.

—Ben! Ben! Por favor! ­—Rey no sabía lo que rogaba, pero ella rogaba, rogaba por sentirlo.

_Necesito! Ben! Por favor!_

Ben sonrió, ella estaba mojada, Rey era un desastre. Obsceno. Exquisito. Hermoso.

—Tan mojada para mi bebe!—

Entonces Ben trepo sobre el cuerpo de Rey, besándola, adorándola.

El placer inundo a Rey al sentir su cuerpo sobre ella, como si fuera una cálida manta, pero cuando sintió la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada de su sexo, centímetro a centímetro, ella sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, ella sabe que ahora le pertenece por completo. Ben se mece lentamente dentro de ella. Rey percibe que la cuida, porque la besa cuando ella siente que algo se rompe dentro de ella, como un desgarre doloroso, las orillas de sus ojos lagrimean, es un dolor punzante, agonizante, pero los besos de Ben tratan de calmarla, con unas embestidas cuidadosas el dolor se va, dando paso a la necesidad de Rey de sentir más fricción, más de él, en todos los sentidos.

Sus embestidas se vuelven frenéticas, poderosas, cambian de la dulzura a la fiereza, ahora están unidos de tal manera que no sabes dónde termina el cuerpo de Rey y donde inicia el de Ben.

Ella rasga su espalda, dejando marcas. Ben acelera el ritmo, su respiración aumenta, Rey se abandona a esta sensación y grita

_Ben! Mas! Por favor!_

_Te Amo Rey! Te sientes tan bien! Eres tan…! Te amo Rey!_

Rey viene con un orgasmo atronador.

Ben se estremece al sentir como Rey viene, embistiéndola hasta la empuñadura, su coño se aprieta alrededor de él arrancando finalmente su orgasmo; un líquido se dispara dentro de ella, y Rey disfruta la sensación.

Ben cae sobre ella, descansado, sudado pero llenándola de besos. El pecho de Rey sube y baja, su piel brilla por el sudor, está gratamente conmocionada, esta fascinada por todas estas nuevas sensaciones que siente, pero se encuentra maravillosamente feliz.

Ben la mira, le quita un cabello que cubre su frente sudada, los gemidos y ruidos obscenos se han ido de la habitación, ahora son reemplazados por un silencio compartido.

Ambos se están mirando procesando lo que acaban de hacer, y no lo pueden negar son cien por ciento compatibles en el sexo, para Ben es el mejor sexo que ha tenido, para Rey es la mejor experiencia que ha vivido. Un casto ósculo dejo Ben en los labios de su amada, ella sonrió mirándolo como lo mejor que le ha pasado en su existencia y dijo:

—Te amo Ben­—


	7. Let Me Down Slowly

La habitación estaba oscura, Ben fue abriendo los ojos y bostezo, cuando vio que en su pecho descansaba una hermosa castaña, para él, la mujer más hermosa del planeta, beso su cabeza, mientras tocaba su espalda, abrazándola suavemente, era el hombre más feliz del Universo.

Trato de levantarse, para preparar del desayuno, no quiso despertar a Rey, cuando ella abrió sus ojos, y sonriéndole le pregunto.

—¿A dónde vas?—volvió a sonreír—quédate un rato más en la cama, es sábado, no tenemos nada que hacer, quédate conmigo­—dijo haciendo un puchero

Ben entonces se recostó sobre la almohada.

—Está bien amor, pero quiero hacerte el desayuno, porque tenemos un compromiso, te tengo una sorpresa que te encantara—Ben le guiño ojo a su novia

Rey inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, emocionada y tapándose sus senos con la sabana que los cubría, le pregunto ¿Cuál era esa sorpresa?

—Ben, dime por favor!—

—amor, creías que no te daría un regalo por estos siete meses de estar juntos, han sido los más felices de mi existencia, lo mejor de mi vida, pero no te diré la sorpresa hasta después del desayuno—y le dio un beso en el frente.

Rey fingió resignación, pero le dijo seriamente algo que necesitaban hacer y pronto.

—Ben necesitamos un plan B—dijo mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose inseguro y nerviosa—tu sabes, ayer no usamos protección, entonces—Rey bajo la mirada—puedo quedar embarazada.

Ben inmediatamente comprendió, el realmente no quería hijos no planificados y así se lo hizo saber a Rey, ella por su parte, estuvo de acuerdo con él, pues el recuerdo de ser ella misma una hija no planificada, un accidente de su madre, que durante sus primero cinco años se lo recordó a cada momento, hacían de Rey una chica que no jugaría con estos temas.

—Mi madre no se cuidó, yo si lo hare—

Ben la beso nuevamente en la frente y le dijo

—Rey, yo me quiero casar contigo, quiero una familia contigo, quiero que tengamos hijos, que nuestros hijos crezcan y nos hagamos viejos juntos, quiero toda una vida contigo, no quiero cosas a medias, por eso mismo pienso que sí, debemos de planificar cuando tener nuestros bebes, para mí en este momento, no sería el más adecuado, tengo que lidiar con mi familia y el trabajo que quieren que haga, ser el próximo CEO de The Resistences—al decir su tono de voz se volvió depresiva, sofocado, Rey lo noto, tocándole el pelo, lo consoló.

—Claro amor, te entiendo, además yo por mi parte, tengo una carrera que forjarme—sonrió con dulzura—siempre estaré contigo Ben, y por eso necesitamos ese plan B— ella lo beso tiernamente.

—Claro bebe—él le devolvió el beso

—Ben, entonces por favor dime cual es la sorpresa, por favor no me hagas rogar—Rey lo dijo con un tono de voz tan sutil y seductor que Ben no pudo resistirse.

— Tengo dos boletos de avión para ir a playa, en Canto Bight —

La euforia y emoción se dejó ver en el rostro de Rey, se abalanzó sobre Ben gritando de la alegría, era lo que más amaba Ben de su niña, su transparencia, nunca fingía u ocultaba sus emociones, era tan cálida, tan luminosa, era su sol.

*****

Pasaron las semanas, el Otoño entro en Hosnia Prime, y The Resistences, vivía un agitado momento, tenía trabajo para dar y regalar; Rey estaba ocupada junto con Bazine, y entrarían por fin después de 9 meses en la fase Final de su proyecto, pero lamentablemente para malas noticias de ambas, Rey fue llamada a la Oficina del Ceo Luke Skywalker, este le dijo que le alegraba verla, había visto sus avances con Ackbar, pero ahora la necesitaba, ya que uno de sus ingenieros renuncio y aunque él era el CEO, su proyecto estaba siendo dirigido por su talentosa y competente colaboradora Jessica Pava.

Rey en realidad no estaba contenta con esto, porque ella sabía que Jessica no la soportaba, sin embargo acepto gustosa el apoyo que brindaría a el CEO.

Luke le dijo que solo serían unas semanas con ellos en su Proyecto de Energía, que ella regresaría en dos semanas con Bazine, Rey sonrió sin ganas de sonreír, no obstante las cosas no resultaron tan favorables para ella.

Su vida se convirtió en un infierno, le borraban su trabajo, reiniciando su computadora desde cero, cambiaban las claves, hacían planes nuevos con algoritmos diferentes y no se lo comunicaban, cuando Luke iba a su laboratorio, ella quedaba como tonta con Skywalker, pues todo era distinto de cómo habían acordado en la mañana.

Rey estaba furiosa. Así se lo hizo saber a Kaydel el día que fue a su casa junto con Bazine.

Kaydel sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Joy Dameron, una bebita rubia, que era idéntica a ella.

—¿Entonces tú y Poe no piensan ser pareja, otra vez? — pregunto Bazine con tacto, lo último que deseaba era dañar a su amiga

—No, Baz, Poe nunca me quiso, desde que supo que estaba embarazada, rompió conmigo, y tristemente yo pensé que sería diferente, pero no es así, al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero después comprendí que no iba hacer de esas mujeres que sufren por un hombre, soy feliz porque tengo a Joy, él es feliz porque—trago saliva y viendo a sus compañeras dijo lo siguiente—regreso con Zorii, ella en cuanto supo que estaba esperando a Joy, le dijo que lo amaba, entonces Poe no lo dudo, regreso con ella y fin del asunto.—

Baz y Rey cruzaron miradas, justo cuando iba hablar Baz, su celular sonó, era su novio.

Bazine se retiró de la habitación, Rey entonces se acercó a Kay sentándose en la cama, donde se encontraba.

—No te arrepientes Kay, por todo esto—ella quería saber lo que sentía su amiga, una curiosidad que la carcomía el alma, en cierto modo, era como ver a su madre, recordó a su madre en Kaydel.

—Claro que no, mira Rey, iba a ser madre, tarde o temprano, porque no ser madre de un bebe del hombre que amas; sé que Poe solo me uso, pero también yo acepte todo esto, ahora tener a Joy en mis brazos, es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Soy muy feliz Rey, no tienes una idea de cuán feliz soy—

Rey entonces comprendió. Ser madre estaba más allá del amor que sientes por un hombre. Ser madre era algo extraordinario. Algo único.

Bazine entro con celular en mano y vociferando sobre su novio, pero cambio de tema y le pregunto a Rey como estaba sobrellevando su trabajo con Luke

—Mis adelantos se los adjudicaba Jessica o Dasha, honestamente, mi vida es un infierno con ellas…—las chicas al escuchar esto abrieron los ojos de par en par, mostrándose molestas.

—No lo puedes permitir, tienes que hacer algo, tienes que decirle a Luke como son ellas…—dijo Bazine y Kaydel la secundo.

—Si, por favor! Jessica desde que trabaja para Luke se cree la próxima Ceo The Resistence, ni es tan buena en su trabajo, y Dasha esta igual.—

—Lo que dice Kay es verdad, por favor Rey si necesitas algo, dinos, para poner a esa perra tonta en su lugar, ¿cierto Kaydel?—

—Touche Baz—

*****

Ben estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la orilla de la cama de Rey, se encontraban en su habitación, Rey estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, y en medio de su piernas estaba la cabeza de su novio, entre sus manos el suave y sedoso cabello de su Ben, ella se inclinó a olerlo, envolviéndose en su aroma, respirando su olor, madera, cuero, sus manos pasaron por su cuello acariciándolo con amor, su boca beso sus sienes. Ben tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando como su novia pasaba sus manos por su cabello, como se sumergía en él.

Pero Ben le dijo algo a Rey

—Se suponía que me harías trenzas, amor, pero creo que más bien me estás dando un masaje, siento que me estoy durmiendo Rey—

Ella se rio cuando él dijo esto

—Te prometo que serán las mejores trenzas que hayas visto bebe,—en ese momento ella se puso a trabajar—corazón eh notado que ha estado muy cansado en estos últimos días ¿que tienes?, te siento algo preocupado—Rey beso su cabello

—Es Luke, él quiere que este sea el último proyecto que tenga bajo la dirección de Ackbar, para que empiece a trabajar como CEO el próximo año, tu sabes que no quiero ese puesto, pero parece que toda mi familia lo ha decidido—su voz sonaba agria, molesta.

Rey lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez se inclinó para besarlo en sus labios y saboreando su sabor, rompió el beso y le dijo

—Haz lo que te haga feliz Ben, haz lo que tú quieras, es tu vida—

*****

Quizá Rey debió de decirle a Ben lo que estaba sufriendo en el Laboratorio de Luke, quizá debió de ser más abierta, pero no quería preocupar a su novio, él se veía cada día más cansado, algunas veces distante, otras sumergido en su mundo. Rey decidió no ser un problemas más para su bebe.

Pero eso no evitaría que ella se preocupara por él. Ben de los siete días de la semana, se dormía cinco días en su casa, y cuando no dormía con ella, él siempre le mandaba mensajes muy temprano para saludarla, sin embargo hoy no fue así, ella le marco a su celular, nunca contesto, se fue a trabajar, pero se dio tiempo para pasar por su antiguo lugar de trabajo, cuando abrió la puerta estaba Bazine, esta le pregunto si iba a regresar a trabajar con ellos, le dijo que no, solo venía a ver a Ben, Baz le respondió que no se había presentado a trabajar.

La mortificación se a dueño de Rey. Inmediatamente se dirigió al departamento de él, abandonando su trabajo, se comunicó con Jessica diciéndole que tenía que salir por causas mayores, pero su seudo jefa le complico más las cosas al decirle que literal estaba abandonando su trabajo. Rey la ignoro y se fue, para ella era más importante Ben que esta perra envidiosa. 

Cuando llego a su departamento, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie abrió, Rey se acordó entonces que Ben le había dado una llave de repuesto, abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Todo estaba en silencio, Rey llamo a su novio varias veces, pero nadie le contesto, se dirigió a su recamara, fue para su horror encontrar a su novio tirado en su cama, en rollado en varias mantas.

Ella se acercó inmediatamente.

—Ben!—se subió a la cama y toco su frente

—Rey ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a contagiar, perdón por no hablarte, le hable a Ackbar, pero me quede dormido, ya no pude comunicarme contigo, lo siento corazón—la voz de el era aguardentosa, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados

Rey toco la frente de Ben, estaba ardiendo de temperatura.

Rey llamo a su doctora.

—Doctora Kolonia, disculpe que la moleste, pero esto es urgente, Ben mi novio está ardiendo de temperatura, no sabía que estaba así de enfermo, si no es porque vengo a su departamento, por favor, necesito que venga a verlo, por favor—Rey casi estaba llorando—parece desmayado—

—Tranquilízate Rey, mira voy para a mi consultorio, paso a tu departamento—

Media hora después la Doctora, estaba revisando a Ben

—Rey tu novio contrajo una infección, mira esta es la receta, compra los medicamentos, prepárale una sopa de pollo y cuídalo, ¿si? —

—Claro, comprare todo lo que necesita—

Rey prontamente dejo a Ben en su recamara, el seguía todavía dormido, pero la doctora Kolonia le dijo a Rey

—Afortunadamente, me hablaste a tiempo, porque de lo contrario, lo hubiéramos tenido que internar, quizá algo más grave hubiera pasado—

El rostro de Rey se contrajo de desasosiego, solo pensar que Ben le sucediera algo, se le erizaba la piel.

—Sí, salgo en este momento para comprar todas las medicinas que se necesitan, sabía que algo andaba mal, él no me hablo en la mañana y siempre lo hace—sonrió y lo miro, tocándole su sudoroso pero suave cabello negro.—el me necesitaba.

Antes de salir Rey de su departamento, vio las llaves de su automóvil, su Tie Silencier último modelo, una sonrisa pícara se arrojó en sus labios, entonces tomo las llaves, minutos después ella deslizaba en el Tie Silencier por las calles de Hosnia Prime.

Cuando regreso de sus compras y preparo la comida para su amor, despertó a Ben, le llevo la comida hasta su cama, lo hizo tomarse sus medicinas, el definitivamente era un niño, no soportaba los medicamentos; la comida, se comió Ben tres platos de sopa, después volvió a dormir.

Rey estaba viendo la paisaje que tenía enfrente de ella, atreves del enorme ventanal del departamento, suspirando y meditando, solo esperaba que la temperatura de Ben bajara, era las ocho de la noche, todo el día lo había pasado ahí cuidando a su corazón, la razón de su vida.

Fue entonces cuando Ben la llamo

—Rey ¿Dónde estas?—

Ella se acercó a él casi de inmediato, puso su mano sobre su frente, su temperatura era normal, nuevamente

—Gracias Rey por todo—aunque Ben se había levantado, se veía débil y cansado, los ojos todavía llorosos, con algo de fatiga

—Amor vamos a costarte, te veo todavía cansado necesitas descansar—

Él se rio cuando dijo que debía volver a la cama

—estoy cansado de descansar, pero estaré aquí en el sofá un rato, lo necesito…—Rey fue por una manta, se la puso a Ben mientras este se sentaba.

—Rey era mi salvación, yo…no deseaba molestarte—

—No digas nada, debería estar enojada contigo, por no decirme que estabas enfermo, la doctora dijo que de no encontrarte a tiempo, te hubiéramos internado—

Rey le paso sus manos por el rostro, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de Ben, ella lo miraba de una manera extraña, por lo que el pregunto.

—¿Qué tienes Rey?, estoy bien si eso es lo que te preocupa—

—Si pero no me dijiste, prométeme que siempre me dirás lo que te suceda ¿si?—ahora ella lo besaba en la frente

Ben con un sentimiento de culpa respondió—te lo prometo — 

*****

Ben sentía que debía de recompensar a Rey por salvarle la vida, además de que no le dijo que estaba enfermo, sin embargo en el mes que le siguió, la noto algo cansada, a veces tensa, o extenuada por el trabajo, siempre le pregunta si algo le sucedía, pero ella decía que no, todo estaba bien al parecer, Luke por lo que vio, literalmente se quedó con Rey para su equipo de trabajo, no la devolvió, pero se temía que esto sucediera por lo brillante que era su novia, por lo tanto él y Finn ayudaron a Bazine a terminar el proyecto.

La Navidad se aproximaba, decidió darle una sorpresa como siempre a su Rey, ella cumpliría años el 27 de Diciembre y según las vacaciones de la empresa, eran dos semanas, entonces, Ben vilmente la engatuso para llevarla Navidad y Año Nuevo a Ilenum, específicamente a Aspen.

*****

El Resplandor del Sol se estrella sobre las montañas.

Aspen era increíble, Rey nunca se había imaginado una vacaciones en uno de los más hermosos lugares de la Tierra, ellos se habían hospedado en el The Little Nell, ahora regresaban de unos de sus paseos matutinos, Rey se había enseñado a Esquiar en estas dos semanas, Ben dice que ella tiene un talento nato para ese deporte, ella sabe que es mentira, pero disfruta del amor de Ben.

Cuando regresan a su cuarto, el celular de el suena, y contesta.

Rey recoge unas cosas de su tocador, cuando Ben le dice que encienda la televisión. La cara de Ben está teñida de preocupación, a la vez que algo de desconcierto.

Rey enciende la televisión, y es cuando sufre el shock. Las Noticas son catástrofes

  * Rey Niima la espía de The Resistence
  * Parece que aprendió la lección The Resistence, ahora ellos roban
  * Ben SOLO nunca aprende..sus novias siempre son una decepción.




	8. Just a Dream

4 de Enero del 2020

Era la Santa Inquisición la que se encontraba frente a Rey, ella se sentía como una criminal a punto de ser enjuiciada.

Leia Organa la miraba no con rabia o coraje, pero si con decepción, pero Rey no se sentía mal con consigo misma, ella no había hecho nada malo, jamás formo parte del equipo de Proyectos de Investigación como le aseguraban esas noticias y menos tuvo trato con el Director Ejecutivo de Oasis.Inc Tharwn.

Leia hablo

—Como veras, en las noticias de ayer se nos acusa, que tú eres nuestra espía, el CEO de Oasis afirma que trabajaste en sus proyectos de investigación pero según en tu hoja de Vida, tu trabajaste en el departamento de Calidad, a la vez que nos dijiste que tenías el permiso de tus jefes para buscar trabajo en otra parte, porque según tú, ahí no crecerías como profesional y eso es mentira Rey, ayer hable con el Thawn, me dijo que nunca mencionaste que estabas buscando trabajo, ahora afirma que algunos proyectos son muy parecidos a los suyo, ¿explícame eso? —

Rey era una mujer digna, jamás ha robado nada en su vida, aunque tuviera la necesidad, y con la frente en alto, le respondió a Leia.

—Yo trabaje un año en Oasis, mi jefe directo es el ingeniero Ezra Bridger, él me dijo que podía buscar una oportunidad con ustedes cuando vi la vacante, nunca he sido una persona que le guste abusar de la confianza de las personas, soy honesta, puede comunicarse con mi Jefe Directo, él puede dar informes de mí, porque además yo nunca trabaje con el CEO, porque nunca se me dio la oportunidad de trabajar en los proyectos de investigación, esos estaba reservados para los hijos o primos de la familia del CEO, usted misma puede buscar dicha información—

Leia se irguió, estaba furiosa, no soportaría más a Rey, sabía que esta niña nada bueno podía traer. Por otro lado Luke estaba en la ventanal de la oficina observando la situación, como CEO de The Resistence, era a veces bastante disperso, pero no podía permitir estos incidentes, no obstante creía en las palabras de Rey, aunque bueno Jessica le había dicho que había abandonado una vez su trabajo, aunque el motivo no lo especifico, fue una falta, pero podía pasarla, pero esto un antecedente de espionaje, también notaba que Rey no le gustaba trabajar en su equipo, casi siempre se equivocaba, Jess decía que era muy despistada, pero Luke le tenía consideración por Ben, además que necesitaba un ingeniero en su equipo.

—Rey por lo pronto estas suspendida de tu trabajo sin goce de sueldo, hasta que se abra una investigación, que arroje los resultados comprobando así tu inocencia, creo que es justo—dijo Luke

—Claro como lo deseen, yo no tengo nada que esconder—y con el orgullo de ser una persona con valores y transparente, y siendo que es inocente, salió con la frente en alto.

Ben estaba más que furioso, se encontraba afuera de la oficina de su tío, esperando a Rey.

—Me suspendieron sin goce de sueldo, hasta que todo esto se aclare, por lo pronto estoy libre por unas semanas, me tendrás que alimentar—dijo riendo Rey

—¿Qué, porque?, no es justo, yo te entreviste, le romperé la cara a ese Thrawn, maldito, te está ensuciando, tu misma me dijiste que él nunca daba oportunidades a otros que no fueran su familia, ahora el imbécil te acusa de…—Ben empuño las manos, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida

—Ben a dónde vas, espera— Rey sabia que iba a golpear Thrawn

—Que Rey, que quieres que espere, conociendo a mi madre, me imagino lo que ha de pensar de ti, no te despidió seguro porque mi tío lo considero injusto, pero voy a golpear a ese imbécil, te juro que lo voy matar! —

Los gritos de Ben se escuchaban en toda la sala, los hermanos Skywalker salieron antes los gritos

—Que tienes Ben! —

—¿Qué que tengo madre? Rey es inocente —

—No la despedí, solo la suspendí, bueno yo no tu tío, pero no tienes por qué gritar—

—Voy a golpear al imbécil de Thrawn, para que confiese que Rey jamás trabajo para él—

—No harás nada Ben, solo lo vas a empeorar—recalco Leia

—Tu madre tiene razón Ben, si lo haces solo le darás pruebas que antes no tenía, yo nunca trabaje en ese departamento, yo era del departamento de Calidad, por favor no te lastimes, te prometo que todo esto se arregalra—

Rey trato pero sin éxito de comunicarse con su Jefe inmediato Ezra Bridger, esto era una calumnia y no lo iba al permitir.

Ella temporalmente se fue a vivir con Ben, no quería quedarse sola en su casa mientras no trabajaba. Su Novio era feliz por tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, sin embargo eso no ayudaba mucho porque literalmente Rey se sentía más triste que nunca.

Ben siempre la apoyaría en todo momento; él sabía que esto era una calumnia para ganar fama de alguna manera, Oasis.Inc, no era muy reconocido en el mercado, por lo tanto era publicidad barata.

"Sí quieres Ganar tírale la red al pez más gordo" The Resistence era un pez gordo. Y Thrawn lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Pensó Ben mientras su mirada pasaba de la ira al odio más profundo. Empuñando sus manos, deseaba matarlo.

Los días pasaron y Rey vio cómo Oasis incrementaba su popularidad en el mercado, había ganado clientes potenciales gracias al escándalo mediático

Se encontraba en el departamento de Ben, cuando sonó su celular

—-Bueno- su contestación fue apática

—Rey! Soy Ezra-

— Ezra pro Dios te he estado buscando, haz visto las noticias!- ella estaba llorando- todo es tan injusto,¿ porque Thrawn estaba haciendo ésto? Muchas veces le pedí una oportunidad en el Departamento de investigación y siempre me la negó ahora dice que trabajé ahí, es ma malnacido-—

—Lo sé Rey por eso vengo saliendo de la oficina de Luke Skywalker, vengo de hablar con el y con la Senadora Leia Organa, discúlpame por no llamarte antes, pero cómo te habrás dado cuenta ya no trabajo en ese mugrerío de empresa, ahora estoy en Jedi Corp.-

La mandíbula de Rey callo

-Jedi Corp?-

\- Sí, de hecho supe de tu situación hasta ayer, porque estaba en Dagoba en un investigación, por eso no supe del problema, hoy en la mañana me dirigí a The Resistence, ahí conseguí tú número, sabes quién me acompaño Ashoka Tano, voy a trabajar con ella, bueno me estoy saliendo del tema, fuimos y le expuse a Luke todo tu historial laboral, le dije lo brillante que eres, pero sobretodo que tú estabas en el departamento de Calidad y yo era tu jefe, así como documentos donde constan que yo tenía ese rango, y de hecho por eso Jedi Corp me dio este nuevo trabajo, Luke me dijo que hablaría contigo e interpondrán una demanda exigiendo una disculpa pública-

Ezra se oía feliz

—lo siento Rey todo esto que te pasó, perdón por no estar a tiempo—

Rey exhalaba alivio, pero también pesar, su nombre sería limpiado, pero y su sufrimiento y dolor como lo borraría.

—Gracias Ezra, muchas gracias, y no te preocupes porque no hayas hablado antes, lo hiciste ahora.

Cuándo Ben volvió a casa estaba más que feliz, cargo a Rey, sin embargo ella no estaba del todo feliz, ella regresaría a trabajar al día siguiente.

*****

 _—fuiste un accidente, maldita mocosa! por tú culpa tu padre me dejó, te odio maldita mocosa, te odio!_ —

_Un golpe se dejó sentir en el rostro de una niña de cinco años_

— _mama! Mamá! No por favor!_ — _el llanto incontrolable de una niña castaña se escuchaba en esa lúgubre habitación_

_Rey se despertó sollozando, agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos, eran las tres de la mañana._

Ben también se despertó.

\- ¿Que tienes Rey? Estabas soñando amor, era solo un sueño- el tocó su frente tratando de consolarla, la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra el.

El olor de su piel, su calor, su presencia hizo que ella se pudiera calmar. Empezó a respirar más acordé con lo normal, Rey se aferró al abrazo de Ben y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente

Ella no podía parar sus lágrimas

\- Sea lo que hayas soñado Rey no es verdad, estoy aquí mírame- el tocó su cara, viendo a los ojos avellana

Rey lo miro - soñé con mi madre, te he fallado Ben, perdóname-

Ben la miró confundido

— No Rey, jamás me has fallado, nunca digas eso, ya pasó lo del imbécil de Thrawn, amor sigamos adelante, te prometo que ese animal te pedirá una disculpa y...-

— No Ben no me entiendes te fallé, te he fallado- Rey rompió en llanto- quizá no lo entiendas ahora—trago saliva —pero te fallé amor mío—

Ben la volvió abrazar— Eso nunca pasara cariño—

*****

Todo relativamente regreso a la normalidad, Thrawn pidió una disculpa pública, y también Leia se disculpó, Rey regreso a trabajar con Ackbar que la recibió afectuosamente, dándole todo su apoyo. No obstante Rey no se sentía bien, pues cuando pasaba por los pasillos de la empresa sentía las miradas y cuchicheos a sus espaldas, pero eso no fue todo, ella percibió en Ben una distancia poco común, claramente le dijo que lo disculpara, ella lo comprendió, pues el proyecto llegaba a su fin y con ello Ben tendría que tomar la riendas de The Resistence, un suspiro salió de ella, la vida sería diferente con mas responsabilidades para Ben.

_Ella tomo una decisión_

_Le había fallado a su amor._

Era jueves 7 de Febrero del 2020, se celebraba una evento Benéfico, Ben le dijo que la acompañara, pero ella no tenía ganas y fue cuando él se despidió de ella con un beso suave pero apasionado.

Rey toco su cara, miro sus ojos despidiéndose de Ben. Este se fue dejándola sola en la casa que ahora también era el hogar de ella.

Ella había entrado en depresión y algo más.

Una nube negra se había instalado en la mente de Rey con este pensamiento

_Mis peores miedos se levantan como mis carceleros y me secuestran en mi propia mente._

*****

Cuando entro Ben a su departamento llamo a su chica, pero esta no le contesto, entonces se dirigió a su recamara, para conternacion de el, no había nada de las pertenencias de Rey, ni su ropa, ni su computadora, nada.

Un golpe de temor azoto a el corazón y mente de Ben,

Rey se había ido.

Rey lo había abandonado.


	9. Moondust

Ben estába en Shock total, el Amor de su vida lo había abandonado; pero ¿Porque? El la amaba más allá de su compresión, el daría su vida por ella sin pensarlo.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y decidió ir al departamento de Rey, quizá necesitaba tiempo o...... suspiro, esto no podía estar sucediendo, era irreal, lo sentía como una mala broma del destino.

Cuando llegó al departamento de ella, tocó desesperado la puerta pero nadie contesto, la encargada del Edificio le dijo que la joven que vivía ahí, había desocupado la vivienda un día antes, la mandíbula de Ben cayó de sorpresa, Rey estaba planeando dejarlo.

La impotencia se apoderó de él, le  
llamó a Bazine, pero ella no sabía dónde estaba, por lo tanto le llamo a Kaydel.

Pero no respondió vio la hora y era demasiado tarde. Hablaría con ella en el trabajo.

Fue la noche más larga que haya experimentado en su vida, fue angustiante, no saber nada de Rey, aún así el la buscaría.

A la mañana siguiente, busco a Kaydel, le pregunto por Rey, y fue cuando el rostro de ella delató lo peor.

—Ella renunció ayer Ben, lo siento, me dijo que no la buscaras, que ella estaría bien, que es lo mejor para los dos, le pregunté a donde iba, pero no me quiso decir, según ella porque tú acabarías por sacarme la dirección, Ben no se que paso entre ustedes, pero ella te ama, lo sé—

— y sí es así porque me abandona sin importarle lo que yo pueda sentir—su voz estába llena de veneno y dolor—si dices que me amaba ¿porque se fue?—  
—No lo sé— Kaydel agachó la mirada, avergonzada por no darle una respuesta qué motivará a creer que Rey lo amaba, pero los hechos hablaban por si solos. era injusto.

Ben se retiró, no volvió a su laboratorio, desde ayer el ya no pertenecía al equipo de Ackbar. Su madre le había dicho que tendría que asumir sus responsabilidades y sí llegaba a su cumpleaños siendo novio de Rey, ella por fin podría ir a la casa y ser parte de la familia, a su madre siempre le salia todo bien, él no era más el novio de Rey. Ella no tendría que ir a su casa y ser parte de su familia.

Rey lo había abandonado. Trago saliva y amargura ante tal pensamiento, era su realidad, su triste pero única realidad.

*****

  
Ben estaba en la sala de su departamento, todavía no podía comprender porque la mujer que amaba lo había dejado, porque después de sus confesiones, de su ferviente amor, de su dedicación, ella se fue.

Sin decir adiós.

El nunca espero un pago por todo el amor que le daba, pero al menos creía que merecía la consideración de parte de Rey, el decirle que ya no lo amaba, que quizá... un silencio se hizo en su mente, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar en su s mejillas y su corazón empezó a colapsar como la destrucción de un planeta siendo arrasado por un disparo de una arma nuclear.

El morirá. él lo sabía.

Ben grito de tal manera, que su ser se estaba partiendo en dos, se llevó las manos a la cara y ahora el dolor escapaba de alguna manera por las inmensurables lágrimas.

Recordó que en ese departamento había sido inmensamente feliz. Se levantó caminando hacia su habitación donde muchas veces le había hecho el amor a Rey, donde muchas veces la había hecho suya, donde tantas veces le juro amor eterno, donde la marcaba con sus besos cada parte de su cuerpo, el vio rojo ahora. El destruirá todo recuerdo de ella.

Entro a la habitación, y la guerra inicio contra los recuerdos de Rey, destrozo la cama, rompió todo a su paso, la ira era el arma más letal, el departamento fue abatido, todo fue demolido, arrasado por la rabia de un corazón roto.

*****

A veces la destrucción es buena, permite sacar toda el odio, el dolor, la rabia, lo sentimientos traicionados, la destrucción es liberadora. Pensó Ben.

Sus padres fueron a buscarlo, preocupados por no saber de él, pero sobre todo por saber que Rey había renunciado a su trabajo sin decir nada, y lo había dejado a el, al ver que su casa estaba minada por el tormento de su hijo, su preocupación aumento, nunca lo había visto de esta manera.

Ben estaba derrotado.

Estaba tirado en el piso de la sala, en medio de una mesa que quebrada, todo el lugar era un campo de batalla

Leia tocó el brazo de Ben, una angustia se acomodó en su pecho, su hijo no era el chico que ella conocía.

—Ben? Hijo, estamos aquí, tu padre y yo, Ben por favor, responde,—

Su hijo abrió los ojos, su cabello estaba sucio, su ropa rasgada, pero sus ojos carecían de esa luz, ahora era un fantasma de lo que había sido Ben Solo.

—¿Que quieres mamá?—dijo amargamente—no te es suficiente con ....— una irá sin control se apoderó de él.

Las cosas no salieron nada bien.

Los corrió de su departamento.

Culpo a su madre de que Rey se fuera, culpo a su padre de ser un padre que nunca estaba para él y se culpó a si mismo por no ser mas fuerte para superar este sufrimiento

—Ben si ella te hubiera amado, jamás te habría abandonado— respondió Leia

— Sí la hubieras apoyado cuando fue difamada por su estúpido ex CEO, si no es por su Jefe inmediato, que aclaro su inocencia, tú habrías despedido a Rey, nunca te diste la oportunidad de conocerla, ahora ella no está, ella se fue—trago saliva, y pena.

—Chico podemos buscarla, o....— Han trato de ayudar pero Ben lo interrumpió con más coraje.

—Ella no quiere! Ahora les diré lo mejor de esta situación, no seré el CEO de The Resistence, renuncio a todo mi legado, de está maldita familia, deseó no volver a ver a nadie de ustedes. larguense de mi puta vida—

El había renunciado a ser quien era.

—Ben!—Exclamó Leia

Han puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, Leia comprendió lo que significaba ese gesto

Era hora de irse.

*****

Pero Luke no se rendiría tan fácilmente y él también fue a visitarlo.

—¿Que quieres?, les dije a mis padres que no quería ver a ninguno de ustedes, que no entiendes eso—

—Si, tu mama me dijo eso precisamente, pero no estoy de acuerdo Ben, todavía puedes sanar, todavía hay esperanza chico, puedes ser una nueva persona, yo lo hice cuando murió Mara, me convertir en alguien mejor —

Ben exhaló fastidio y rodo los ojos

—No compares, Mara no te abandono, ella murió, es diferente tío, ¿No crees?—el sarcasmo fue veneno para Luke

—Cierto chico, pero el resultado es el mismo, no la volverás a ver, cómo yo no volveré a ver a Mara—

—Bueno entiendo el punto, ahora largate de mi puto departamento—

— cómo quieras, solo te digo algo, nadie se va para siempre, no dejes que ésto te derrumbe, superalo, deja esto atrás, avanza aunque te duela, solo así serás más fuerte—

Un interruptor se encendido en Ben

—¿dijiste que podía ser una nueva persona?— preguntó

—El sufrimiento siempre te hace una nueva persona, es una prueba de vida, te da otra perspectiva, más clara, objetiva—

Ben meditó las palabras de su tío.

*****   
**_Enterrare mí Amor por tí._**

**_Ben_ **

Me levanté en medio de la inmundicia, sigo en mi departamento, que cada día se está destruyendo más con esto que sentimiento, había bebido tanto que creó que llevó días sin comer aún así, no tengo hambre, me dirijo a la terraza, veo en mi reloj que son las 2 de la mañana, siento frío cuando abro la puerta, el aire me despierta los sentidos, y no estoy tan mareado, me sobo los brazos, para calentarme, me lamo los labios, tengo sed, pero alzó la la vista al cielo, las estrellas brillan cómo nunca antes las había visto brillar, mis ojos se humedecen, porque ellas me recuerdan a Rey, las estrellas siempre me la van a recordar.

_Sí quiero vivir tendrá que ser a mí manera, lo peor es que no tengo nada para mantenerme a mi mismo con vida. Rey lo absorbió todo._

Mi sentido de supervivencia me dice que es hora de levantarse, mi yo interior me dice que quiere seguir durmiendo, de preferencia sí es eternamente mejor.

_Así que me debato entre la vida y la muerte.... sonrió ante tal debate, ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Las palabras de mí tío resuenan en mi cabeza._

_"_ **_El dolor te hace una nueva persona"_ **

_Entonces que así sea._

_Mis padres nunca me han querido, mí tío solo quiere que sea su remplazo de su ilustre Legado, y Rey bueno ella me acaba de matar._

_Porque si el amor no me pudo salvar, el odio lo hará._

_Hoy muere Ben Solo y está nueva persona entierra el amor que siento por Rey._

*****  
21 de Febrero del 2020

No quise venir a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños, es patético, pero hago como que me importa, después de todas las llamadas de mi madre, que simplemente me hartaron, al menos merece que venga a la fiesta.

La casa está llena de invitados, veo muchos rostros conocidos, entre ellos a Bazine, me sonríe se acerca a mí con una copa en mano, es de la únicas personas que me caen bien.

—Ben que guapo vienes, pero nunca te había visto todo de negro, te sienta muy bien ese color—

Miró mi traje de tres piezas, es cierto nunca visto de negro hasta hace poco.

—Bueno esto parece un funeral más que una estúpida fiesta—

—No es tan estúpida, al menos tengo algo que decirte que le quitará lo estúpido, es sobre Rey—

Mis ojos se abren ante la mención de ella, pero mí voz se vuelve oscura

—No me interesa saber nada de ella—

Baz asiente con la cabeza pero habla de todos modos— Jessica Pava fue su pesadilla cuándo trabajo con ella, le hizo la vida miserable a Rey, ella nunca te lo dijo por no molestarte, pero ahora que ella no está, yo no tengo porque callarme—

Me saca de balance ese dato, pero igual respondo— ¿Y qué ?ese fue motivo para irse sin decir nada?

—No en lo absoluto, pero lo tenías que saber— y con esa frase se despide Baz de mí.

Me voy a la parte de atrás de la casa, dónde pueda respirar, me reacomodo la corbata, para poder tomar aire, su nombre va ser que mí corazón se acelere....No, con firmeza renuevo mi actitud. Mi madre me encuentra

— Ben que bueno que llegaste, tú tío viene esta noche, elegiría la semana que viene al nuevo CEO, estará con el unos meses, así que estás libre de....—

—¡Lo haré!—

—¿Perdón?—

—Lo haré, tomaré el puesto de CEO, no me hagas repetirlo por favor—

Leia repitió— ¿estás seguro?—

Ben asintió y respondió

—nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida de algo que quiero—

*****  
Ben después de hablar con su mamá se mezcló con los invitados,. converso y bebió con ellos, Jessica Pava se acercó a él con una sonrisa esplendorosa

—Ben me dijo tu mamá que serás el nuevo CEO, felicidades, ¿tienes algunos planes en mente?para tu gestión—

—Claro, de hecho tú serás la primera en saber de mi primera decisión—el bebió de su copa y saboreo el licor—estás despedida Jessica—

El rostro de la chica palidecio

—¿Porque Ben?— ahora estába enojada

—Por la misma razón qué ostigaste a Rey— ahora su mirada era de muerte

— te demandare! Por despido injustificado—lo amenazó

—Hazlo, no esperaba menos de tí, pero si lo hacés asegúrate de que tu padre tenga un buen abogado, porque la policía seguro estaría muy interesada en saber de sus últimos negocios o ¿Me equivoco?— Ben sonrió ante el desconcierto y derrota de Jessica—Lo sabía—sonrió malévolo—seré generoso te daré más dinero del que te mereces, pero no quiero verte más en The Resistence a partir de mañana o te a tendras a las consecuencias—Sentencio

—y pensar que me gustabas—

—Nadie te pidió que te gustará—

Y con estas palabras el se dio la media vuelta, dejando sola, confundida y triste a Jessica.

Ella estaba consternada, y solo pudo decir

— Este no es Ben—


	10. Savage Love

**_09 de Diciembre del 2020_ **

La mañana consume el tiempo con sus prisas. Nunca hay tiempo para nada. Así Rey se sentía, mientras llevaba su termo de café en la mano derecha, bajando las escaleras casi a una velocidad luz después de salir del ascensor. Salió de su edificio dirigiéndose a su gris Hyundai Elantra, cuándo entró en el, arrancó a toda velocidad, en Jakku se había enseñado a manejar de una manera tan eficiente y eficaz en tan poco tiempo que hasta ella se sorprendió.

Sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando iba ya en camino hacia su trabajo, The First Orden, había puesto su termo en el reposabrazos, con las manos puestas en el volante y algo nerviosa e inquieta recibió una llamada inesperada, lo puso en alta voz, mientras manejaba.

\--¿James? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta mi Hermoso Jakku?-- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar su lugar de nacimiento.

\-- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, pero no estoy en Jakku, tengo cosas que contarte, realmente estoy esperándote en The First Orden, aquí en al oficinas-- dijo con tono algo preocupado y dejando caer una noticia que no esperaba su compañera de trabajo.

Rey abrió la boca de asombro, apretando las manos con más fuerza sobre el volante, se concentró más en lo que decía James y pregunto.-- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿ Que hizo nuestro querido presidente Snoke?-- dijo esto con sarcasmo, Rey temía lo peor.

\-- Primero que nada, ¿Que le dijo la Jefa?-- inquirió el chico

\-- ¿Rose?que regresaba hoy de su viaje de bodas con Armitage, de hecho va estar en la junta directiva de hoy, ya cómo la señora Hux, no sabes cuánto deseó ver la cara de Snoke cuándo lleguen a The First Orden como el matrimonio que es-- rio al decir esto-- ¿pero esa es la novedad?--

\-- No, pero le contaré después de que usted tomó su incapacidad en Jakku, y La Jefa y el hijo de Snoke de casaron, Snoke tomo venganza por casarse contra su voluntad, apesar que llevaban dos años de novios, Snoke nombre CEO a un tal Kylo Ren, justo en septiembre--

\--¿Que?!¿Quién diablos es Kylo Ren?-- Rey grito y apretó más el volante mientras manejaba-- nadie me dijo nada, ni Rose, ni Armitage, ¿Porque Snoke hizo tal cosa? Dios pobre de Hux el aspiraba a tomar el lugar de Snoke después de casarse ¿Porque Rose no me dijo nada? Y tú James se supone qué eres mi amigo? no me dijiste nada-- ahora ella estaba enojada

\-- Rey espera no te dije nada porque Rose no quería que se te molestará en tu incapacidad, me dijo que te informará hasta que regresaras o ella te lo diriá pero creó que se le olvidó decirte que tenemos nuevo CEO, de se hecho la Jefa se enojó cuando Snoke te dijo que tú nuevo lugar de trabajo sería en el Corporativo y no en la Planta de Jakku--

Rey se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, pego su cabeza en el asiento tratando de asimilar este duro cambio.   
Snoke le había dicho atreves de Tishra Kandia una de sus asistentes que cuando terminara su incapacidad se presentara The First Orden, porque su trabajo sería ahora en el Corporativo, que tendría que vivir nuevamente en Hosnia, porque así lo requería la Empresa, esto se le hizo saber apenas hace una semana, Rey tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para trasladarse y buscar un nuevo departamento, afortunadamente su antiguo departamento estaba solo, volviéndolo a rentar.

Ella estuvo tentada a hablarle a la esposa de Snoke, pero Jucasta Nu había sido tan noble con ella cuando fundaron el Orfanato en Jakku, así como todo el apoyo emocional y hasta económico que le brindo, cuándo tuvo que incapacitarse, y fue gracias a Hux y Rose que le dieron más meses pagados de incapacidad. Ella les debía mucho. Entonces no sé iba a quejar solo porque el Patriarca arrogante le dijiera que la necesitaba en Hosnia Prime, justo donde ella no quería estar.

Volviendo a la realidad le respondió a James-- mirá se que Rose quizá no me dijo nada por no molestarme y lo entiendo, pero entonces dime qué más sabes sobre este Kylo Ren--dijo disgustada

\-- Esto que te digo es de una fuente cercana al nuevo CEO, el simplemente es terrible Rey, estos tres meses ha sido lo peor que todos han sufrido, lo peor es que el muy miserable de Snoke lo disfruta y mucho-- esto lo dijo con pesar el chico. -- Tishra la asistente de Snoke dice que es insufrible, reza por no ser la próxima asistente de Kylo pero lo peor es que parece que así será --

\-- y como sabes eso de su asistente James?-

\--Rey por favor no quiero que nadie sepa, pero estoy saliendo con Tishra, ya sabes que Snoke no aprueba las relaciones de pareja entre los compañeros de trabajo, ella me ha informado de todo, ese hombre es un verdadero demonio--

Rey enarcó la ceja,ya iba llegando al Corporativo. Ella no le tendría miedo a ese Kylo Ren

\-- No te asustes James, perro que ladra no muerde, gracias por informarme y porque estás aquí se supone que estarías en Jakku cómo su Gerente interino?

\--Me hablaron ayer, quería Snoke que mejor me capacitará aquí, que era mejor para la empresa--

\--Capacitarte?pero sí estas sobrecapacitado, pero entiendo ese Snoke no confia en la gente que trabajo con Rose, mira desmuestrale a él y al tal Kylo, quién eres, eso haré yo quizá hoy me despidan -- ella solto una carcajada--y si lo hacen no me importa, no quiero trabajar con gente tan mezquina como ellos--

\--No Rey no lo hagas, en este momento no te conviene, y tú sabes porque, cómo quiera quiero que sepas que en Tishra tienes una amiga, ella es un ángel--

\-- Estás enamorado James Thannison, me da gusto por ti, ya estoy llegando dejá me estaciono, te veo en uno momentos

\--No creo que me veas, tú vas para el temible piso 20, yo estoy en el piso 8, mejor platicamos por cel, nos estarán observando--

\--Estas paranoico Thannison, pero como tú quieras, te hablo después, y gracias amigo--

Rey colgó, se estaciono en el amplio estacionamiento de The First Orden.

Se bajó de su Elantra, con sus muy sofisticados pero incómodos tacones de aguja, que Snoke siendo cómo es no aceptaría menos, en los zapatos de una mujer, llevaba una falda negra ajustada con un elegante blusa negra con lunares blancos, entró al enorme y alto edificio, impersonal, frío pero elegante y con un estilo propio, refinado.

Subió al ascensor y pulsando el botón piso 20, trago saliva, no sabía lo que le esperaría o quizá sí, siendo mejor amiga de Rose y casi siempre retando a Snoke lo más probable es que le entregué su carta de despido. Lo que más le daba rabia no era el hecho de que fuera posiblemente despedida, no, era el saber que Andruk Snoke había suplantado a Armitage al que había educado cómo a un hijo desde que tenía tres años después de la muerte de su padre, y lo suplantó con un tipo que nunca había oído hablar, un tal Kylo Ren, alguien que no era tan capaz como el mismo Armitage.

La decepción y tracción que seguro sintió Armitage es lo que más le dolía a Rey. Su amigo no merecía esto.

Las Puertas se abrieron de par en par y ante ella estaba el aterrador piso 20.

Ella salió cómo sí nada, lo que tenía que pasar iba a suceder. Al frente estaba la recepcionista una chica de cabello castaño con mechones rubios.

Ella inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió a ella y preguntó

\--¿Rey?--

\--Si-- sonrió

\-- Gracias al cielo, eres puntual, el Señor Snoke te está esperando desde ya, pasa--

El piso era amplio tenia una sala de juntas a su lado derecho al frente estaba la Oficina de Snoke y a la Izquierda dos oficinas más.

Rey abrió la puerta y vio a un anciano de ceño fruncido algo mal humurado, sin duda era Andruk Snoke.

\--Adelante señorita Niima,¿ Cómo se siente después de su incapacidad?

\--Bien señor--

\--Me da gusto oír eso, fue difícil su traslado de nuevo a Hosnia?--el la estaba calculando, quería ver un error en ella, pero Rey no se lo daría.

\--No, de hecho fue bastante fácil, volví a rentar el departamento que tenía antes cuando vivía aquí--

Snoke enarcó la ceja-- eso es un verdadero golpe de suerte, y creo que su suerte continúa, supongo que ya sabe que el nuevo CEO es el Ingeniero e investigador Kylo Ren, estoy haciendo varios ajustes en la empresa que le permitirá una mayor productividad con un mayor alcance de crecimiento, y por eso seleccionó a los mejores -- Rey al oír estás palabras se preparaba para el despido, era inminente-- para que esta empresa sea mejor cada día y es por eso que usted-- Rey trago saliva, pensando "aquí viene el despido"-- trabajará con Kylo Ren, será su asistente y mano derecha irá con el a donde sea necesario, lo ayudará en todo lo que necesite.--Sentencio

Rey se conmocionó cuándo Snoke dijo ésto-- Yo, ¿está seguro?-- Snoke ladeó la cabeza sonriendo sarcásticamente

\--Señorita Niima cuándo a visto que haga bromas o juegue con algo tan serio como esto, obviamente su sueldo aumentara al doble, tendra mejores prestaciones, un auto nuevo si lo desea, quizá también una casa nueva, más por su nueva situación--

Esto último le molestó mucho a Rey

\-- Se porque se sorprende, se que es del equipo de Rose, ella ahora que es mi familia reconozco que hizo un gran trabajo en Jakku estos dos años, pero desde que este año entró usted a la empresa, directamente a la Planta de Jakku se vio beneficiada con su talento, tiene mucho potencial Rey, puede lograr grandes cosas, pero eso solo es posible aquí en Hosnia, se que su lealtad es inquebrantable, lo vi hacia Rose y mi hijo,ahora que usted está aquí exigó lo mismo para mí y Kylo--

\-- Y lo tendrá señor, gracias por..--  
Rey se encontraba confundida

\-- Ascenso, sí es un ascenso, ahora solo seré el Presidente de Junta de los accionistas, Kylo hara todo el trabajo, por eso necesito a alguien con su capacidad para que ambos lleven está empresa al próximo nivel--

Rey se preguntaba y Armitage ¿en donde queda?  
\--Señor y ¿Armitage?

\-- El seguirá siendo el Director Financiero, es bueno en su trabajo, pero hasta ahí --el fue contundente--¿Alguna pregunta?--

\--No, ninguna--

\--Muy bien vayamos a la sala de Juntas

El Anciano se levanto de su asiento, Rey le abrió la puerta para qué pasará ella estaba pasmada, no podía creer que Snoke confiará en ella para este cargo, aunque ser asistente y a la vez mano derecha del CEO, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero sí renunciaba no solo se fallaba a ella misma por abortar este reto, sino que no pensaba también en el.

Ella suspiró, cuando iba detrás de Snoke hacia la sala de Juntas, tendría que ser valiente una vez más, algo muy bueno vendría con esto.

Tishra inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió para abrir la puerta de la Sala, Snoke entró y después Rey, pero cuando ella alzó la vista para conocer a él Nuevo CEO el mundo dejo de girar.

______________✿ ✿ ✿_________________

Hombros Anchos, pelo oscuro y ojos marrones con hermosas vetas doradas ahora la veía con incredulidad, cómo sí de un muerto se tratará, pero después de unos segundos, esa mirada cambio de extraseña a algo muy parecido a la repulsión.

Rey se ahogaba, era un pez fuera del agua, se piel perdió color y hasta respirar le dolía

\-- Kylo está es Rey Niima una de la mejores Ingenieros que tiene First Orden, su talento se estaba desperdiciando en Jakku, pero ahora trabajará a tu lado-- La mirada de Kylo se llenó de horror-- ella será leal a tí, puedes confiar en Rey--el asco se dejó ver en las facciones de Ren--, pero que tienes chico? Parece que no te gusta la idea--

\-- Me gusta trabajar solo, y no confío en nadie--escupio con veneno-- además no necesitó niñera-- dijo irritado, sus ojos era dos carbones qué estaban apuntó de quemar.

Kylo Ren estaba de frente a Rey Niima vestía un elegante traje de tres piezas en color Negro con corbata color gris, sus manos estaban en forma de puños cerrados, su corazón palpitaba cómo una furia desmedida, Rey por su parte sentía que moriría en cuestión de minutos.

_Es él, moriré sí me sigue mirando, pero sigue tan perfecto cómo la última vez que lo vi._

\-- No te estoy preguntando, trabajaras con ella, necesito seguir con el repunte que haz hecho muchacho, y Rey es lo que necesitamos--

\-- Y usted Rey parece que se va desmayar, tome asiento o mi hijo dirá que algo le hice para que trabajará conmigo--

En ese momento entró Armitage Hux con su esposa antes Rose Tico ahora Rose Hux.

Snoke enarcó la ceja al ver a su hijo rebelde, pero para su consternación no contaba con que su hijo fuera con su esposa Jocasta Nu.  
Sí alguien podía hacer y deshacer a Snoke era su esposa. Porque Andruk Snoke podrá ser un hombre cálculador, frío y perverso pero ante Jocasta era simplemente Andruk. Por raro que parezca en el, era un hombre enamorado de su mujer.

\--Vaya Armitage, trajiste a mamá, esa es un jugada sucia--

Jocasta sonrió ante tal declaración

\--¿Sucia? estás hablando de que nuestro hijo jugo sucio, cuando fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto?--Jocasta se sentó en una silla de la larga mesa, lo mismo hicieron Armitage y Rose; pero antes Rose saludo a Rey con fuerte abrazo y también saludo a su suegro.

\-- Señor Snoke

\-- Señora Hux-- respondió Andruk por su parte se sentó en la silla principal, a su lado derecho se sentó Kylo y a su izquierdo Rey.

Y la batalla comenzó.

\--Para empezar-- dijo Hux--¿que hace Rey aquí? Se suponía que debería estar en Jakku con Thannison--

\-- Que bueno que tocas el tema, porque Rey ahora será la mano derecha de Kylo, le ayudará en todo lo que necesite--

\-- Padre! Ha reducido a Rey a una secretaria, una asistente, cuando tiene todo el potencial de uno de los mejores Ingenieros que he conocido-- la cara de Hux ahora estaba roja--

Snoke tranquilamente respondió-- Sí y no es una asistente, ella le ayudará con os proyectos que tiene Kylo, y no estás aquí para cuestionar mis órdenes--   
  
Hux no comprendía nada de la actitud de su padre adoptivo y después de ahí comenzaron la verdadera pelea.

Hux arremetió contra Kylo por haber liquidado una empresa que tenía salvación, pero Kylo dijo que no había ganancias que solo se estaba manteniendo sin reportar un verdadero capital

\--Y los trabajadores que despediste?-- Hux golpeó con su mano la mesa

\-- No somos beneficiencia pública y se les despidió conforme a derecho, tú no hiciste nada--grito Kylo

\-- Sí lo hice, solo necesitaba seis meses y todo estaría mejor, pero no lo permitiste-- refutó Hux

Kylo se burló  
\-- Mentira, llevábamos un año así, además los despedí en Octubre, para estas fechas seguro tiene otro trabajo--

\-- Diciembre en diciembre! Por favor, Kylo, no tenías el derecho!--

\-- Lo hice porque soy el CEO y se lo que es mejor para está empresa-- vociferó Ren

\-- Basta! -- levanto la voz Snoke-- lo hecho hecho está, la empresa con Kylo al frente en estos tres meses ha recibido un aumento en su Capital y sus ganancias son considerablemente sustanciosas, por lo tanto no necesitó mas peleas-- el hombre vio a Jocasta -- Kylo es el nuevo CEO porque era necesario y punto--

Snoke se levanto-- doy por terminada está junta vimos en los Estados Financieros que Kylo es un buen CEO.-- Andruk se levanto de su silla presidencial llevándose a Rey y Kylo a una supervisión de la nueva Planta en Hosnia, Rey por su parte se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacía sus amigos, Rose, Hux y la Señora Jocasta, estos les respondieron el saludo con una sonrisa de ánimo.

El resto del día fue terrible, Rey sentía los ojos de Kylo sobre ella, no la matarían pero la estaban haciendo sufrir mucho, sus comentarios hacia ella eran despectivos, todo era un caos y locura en la cabeza de Rey, deseaba que esto terminara pronto, la ansiedad se apoderó de ella, pero también la culpa. Esto último la hizo sentir fatal, pero sería hipócrita si acurrucara al sentimiento de víctima, cuándo ella sabía perfectamente que no era la víctima.

______________✿ ✿ ✿_________________

El día por fin termino y Rey llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta, encontrando a su gran amiga Maz cosiendo una blusa, en la sala.

La anciana le sonrió cálidamente

\-- Se acaba de dormir, no lo vayas a despertar, lavate las manos, te cambias de ropa, te hice de cenar, supongo que tienes hambre?--

\--Si Maz tengo hambre y también tengo que--señalo sus pechos-- tengo ya sabes, la leche-- dijo sonriendo

Maz asintió

Rey inmediatamente se cambió de ropa y se lavó sus manos, se dirigió a su habitación, lentamente abrió la puerta este día fue el peor que había experimentado, pero más allá de eso, le había dolido la ausencia de el.

Se acerca muy despacio a una cunita, algo pequeñito y hermoso se encontraba en ella, como sacado de un sueño de ángeles, siendo esa cosita perfecta un pequeño ángel, cebellito suave de color oscuro, tez de mármol, ojitos marrones y una sonrisa que le recordaba a alguien que no quería olvidar, que no podría olvidar.

Rey se inclinó y tomo con sumo cuidado la cosa más preciada que tenía en su vida, lo único que la hacía vivir, para lo que ella había nacido, así lo sentía ella. Su Hijo, su bebé.

Lo cargo arrullando, el pequeño sollozo con quejido suave, sus manitas se movieron y Rey las tomo besándolas, ella lo siguió arrullando, deseaba tanto verlo, fue una agonía, pero ahora que lo tenía era la felicidad plena.

Rey le habló a su bebé, mientras le besaba la naricita

\--Benny hoy vi a tú papá--

______________✿ ✿ ✿_________________


	11. Solo el Amor Lastima Así

La suavidad de las sábanas se sentía debajo de su piel, la sábanas eran cálidas. Rey se encontraba amamantando al pequeño Benny en su cama. Ella le sonreía hipnotizada a su pequeño ángel

\-- cómo puede ser que una cosita tan pequeña pueda ser la fuente real de tanto amor, te amo bebé, te amo tanto Benny-- ella beso a Benny en la frente.

Se acurrucó más a su hijo, mientras el pequeño subcionaba más de su pecho 

Los sonidos de Benny eran de una hambre voraz.

\-- Tiene hambre mí bebé, desearía no trabajar para estar todo el día contigo mi amor-- 

Ella le sonrió 

El bebé aunque tenía dos meses, ya estaba empezando abrir sus ojos, ella sabía que la mirada y el color de ellos serían de su padre.

Benny era una fiel copia al carbón de Ben. 

Rey suspiro reacomodandose en su cama mientras Benny comía, tenía mucho en que pensar, después de lo de hoy. 

Mortificante, Rey recordó todo lo que sucedió hace once meses.

_Enero del 2020_

_Habían regresado de Aspen por culpa de la calumnia que se había tejido contra ella, sin embargo ésto no fue escusa cuándo se dio cuenta de que no había renovado su método anticonceptivo._

_Se paralizó solo de pensar que pudiera estar embarazada, lo peor vino cuando se dio cuenta qué su periodo ya tenía dos semanas de retraso, pero pensó que el estrés al que estaba sometida y la suspensión en su trabajo fue lo que retraso su menstruación._

_La sorpresa fue cuándo la semana siguiente no llegó su periodo, Rey se empezaba a comer las uñas, de los nervios, ¿Que haría si estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Ben?Leia pensaría que esto era una artimaña suya para atrapar a Ben, que Rey realmente quería su dinero, su posición, ella lloró, lágrimas calientes resbalanban por sus mejillas._

_Se encontraba en el departamento de él. Y por fin había comprado cinco pruebas de embarazo_

_Fue entonces cuando lo comprobó._

_Todas la pruebas pintaban dos rayas azules. Ella sería madre._

_Se cayó sin pensar en el sofá de Ben._

_\-- Ben no le gustará ésto-- hablo para sí misma-- Ben me va odiar-- y empezó a llorar de frustración, paso sus manos a su cara, mojandolas con su llanto, tratando de encontrar una salida o más bien el momento adecuado para decirle a Ben, ¿pero cuál sería?._

_Se sintió más abatida._

_Trago saliva, levantándose del sofá, pensando la manera de enfrentar la situación._

_Esa noche soño con su madre. Soñó la manera en que ella la odiaba por ser la razón por la que su padre las dejó._

_Ben por su parte estaba distante, el le había dicho que era por la carga abrumadora que su familia le imponía, esto provocó en Rey un peso más, el bebé sería un estorbo._

_Y Rey no soportaría que Ben la desdeñara por el bebé y tampoco permitirá que su Bebé fuera considerado un problema._

_Ella tomó una decisión. No sabía sí era la mejor, pero no sé arriesgaría a que Ben la odiará por este hijo no planeado, ella no soportaría su rechazó, no se arriesgaría a ser juzgada por la ilustre Senadora Leia Organa-Skywalker-Solo._

_Pero sobretodo ella no permitiría que su bebé fuera rechazado. Ella amaba a este Bebé y aún no lo conocía._

_Rey fraguó un plan._

_Mandó currículum a todas las empresas, incluida The First Orden, para su asombro recibió una llamada al día siguiente para una entrevista._

_Se presentó a la entrevista cuando entró a la Sala donde estaban entrevistando. Una joven le dijo que la siguiera y la paso a un despacho, sobrio y elegante._

_Después de unos minutos entró apresurado un joven pelirrojo, alto, delgado._

_\-- Rey Niima, mucho gusto mi nombre es Armitage Hux, Director Financiero, se que no soy la persona más adecuada para está entrevista pero estoy buscando lo que usted tiene, para éste puesto-- el joven se sentó en su Silla poniendo sus manos en el escritorio, siguió hablando-- se que usted trabajaba en The Resistence, y me hubiera gustado poder ofrecerle una capacitación pero necesito una persona que pueda irse a vivir a Jakku inmediatamente, observé que usted es oriunda de aquel lugar--_

_\-- Sí así es--_

- _\- muy interesante, entonces ¿podría trasladarse inmediatamente? El puesto cómo usted verá es para ser programador del Gerente además de otras funciones-_

_\-- Sí lo observé también-- y aquí fue cuándo Rey se contradijo así misma, porque ella estaba embarazada, ¿La contarían en este estado?-- solo que tengo un problema, no es problema, es....--_

- _\- Dígame con toda confianza-- sonrió el joven_

_\-- Estoy embarazada--_

_El chico arqueó la ceja_

_\-- ya veo y ese es un impedimento ¿Para que usted realize su trabajo?--_

_Rey movió la cabeza -- no claro_ que no, solo que pocas empresas contratan mujeres embarazadas--

- _-Bueno mí Padre no sé que diga, pero yo soy el que se encarga particularmente de este puesto, y bueno ¿ Aceptaría el puesto? Se iría en tres días, trabajará con la Ingeniera Rose Tico, se la puedo presentar, ella sera su jefa ella es la Gerente, sí acepta trabajar con nosotros--_

El Destino era demasiado generoso con Rey. 

- _\- Acepto el puesto--_

Actualmente

Ella dejó cuidadosamente a Benny en su cuna, no quería despertarlo, el sonido del toque a la puerta se escucho

\-- adelante Maz--

\--Rey adivina ¿Quién está aquí?--Maz sonrió ampliamente-- Rose y Armitage

El Matrimonio Hux-Tico llevaba regalos, un pequeño pastel que decía dos meses, y muchos artículos para un recién nacido.

\-- Acuérdate Rey que nosotros seremos sus padrinos, tú no los prometiste-- señaló Hux

\-- Claro! Pero Armitage ésto es mucho!--

Rose señaló

\-- Nunca es poco para nuestro Benny, además hoy cumple dos meses de nacido, aquí está su pastel, nosotros somos los que no merecemos a tu hijo, no estuvimos cuando nació-- 

Rey abrazo a Rose-- oye no digas eso, estaban de viaje de Bodas, Maz y Ju estaban conmigo-- Rey abrazo más a Rose

Y Hux habló

\-- solo por eso estaba tranquilo, mí madre es un ángel, Jocasta Nu es la mejor madre--

Los Cuatro estaban sentados en la Sala de Rey. Maz intervino para preguntar sí querían algo de tomar

Hux dijo que un café y Rose añadió

\-- yo también Maz, pero queremos ver a Benny, Rey por favor-- suplico Rose

\-- Está durmiendo, pero pueden pasar a verlo dormir--

Maz recalcó --solo no hagan ruido-- 

Rey miró a sus amigos, tomando la mejor decisión que ella creía correcto les confesó lo siguiente.

\-- Chicos hoy vi al padre de Benny--

Hux y Rose la miraron estupefactos ______________✿✿✿✿✿_____________

\-- No lo puedo creer, digo sí, pero ¿Cómo puede ser el destino tan perra?-- pregunto Rose asombrada

Hux estaba igual

\-- ¿cuándo se lo vas decir?-- preguntó Armitage

\-- No lo sé, no sé si quiero decirlo-- admitió Rey

\-- Estás loca Rey! Trato de comprenderte el porque lo dejaste, pero se me hace injusto que lo prives de su hijo, sobretodo por qué el no sabe-- 

Rey abrió la boca ante lo directa que fue Rose, no obstante no le sorprendía, Rose siempre decía la verdad aunque doliera.

\-- No quiero su rechazó, no quiero que.......no ame a Benny, el nunca quiso hijos no planeados! Rose siempre me lo dijo y después de ésto!!--

Rose movió la cabeza en señal de negación -- Y Benny ¿Te haz puesto a pensar en el? ¿Que dirá cuando sea un joven y descubra la verdad? Te va odiar Rey-- 

La Tensión de incomodidad se hizo presente.

\-- Rose! Por favor trata de entender a Rey, y Rey, sí tienes que decirle a Kylo por mucho que te duela saber la respuesta de él, por tu hijo, y pase lo que pase, Rose y yo siempre estaremos contigo-- Hux puso la mano sobre la de Rey.

Rose se disculpó con su amiga y la abrazo -- perdón amiga, solo que no quiero qué Benny o tú sufran pero cómo dice Armi, siempre estaremos contigo.

Rey quería llorar se abrazó más Rose y Hux se les unió en un abrazo múltiple. 

\-- Mañana le diré a Ben sobre nuestro Hijo--

______________✿✿✿✿✿_____________

Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana, ella había llegado antes para no estar nerviosa, la serenidad sería la clave.

Respiró varias veces. Se encontraba en la amplía Oficina de Kylo Ren, su lugar de trabajo era un pequeño despacho al fondo a la izquierda, no tenía puerta, según Snoke para que Kylo pudiera encontrarla fácilmente, lo que más le molestaba a ella, es que para entrar a su despacho tenía que entrar por la puerta de Kylo.

Se levanto de su asiento cuando escucho entrar a Kylo, eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco, se aliso su falda y se dirigió a el.

Kylo estaba de pie en su escritorio cuándo alzó la vista.

\-- Buenos Días-- dijo ella, estaba ansiosa pero decidida.."ésto por Benny Rey, no por tí"

\-- Buenos Días Niima-- el la miró impasible, lucia extraordinariamente guapo

\--¿Puedo hablar contigo? Solo son unos minutos, no pido más-- las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y sus manos estaban sobándose una a la otra. Agitada.

\-- No-- el la vio directamente a los ojos, Rey no bajo la mirada y solo crudeza vio en ellos-- usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-- Sin embargo se detuvo cómo recapacitando lo dicho. 

Y Ella se atrevió a suplicar

\-- se que no tengo porque pedirte este favor de hablar conmigo, pero es importante, tengo razones para.....-- la presión de su voz hizo que Kylo se acercara a ella. Y la interrupio enojado

\--No Rey-- alzó la voz-- tuviste diez meses para darme tus razones y hablar conmigo y si el destino no hubiera sido tan mezquino de reunirnos nuevamente, tú no estarías aquí tratando de entablar está conversación, tienes miedo de qué te despida, por eso estás aquí, pero déjame decirte, me escuchas Rey, -- el se acercó más cómo un león apuntó de atrapar a su presa-- no me importa tu vida, ni tus razones; el amor que sentia por tí, la loca pasión murieron cuando te fuiste, no eras digna, nunca lo fuiste, una carroñera una don Nadie, no eres merecedora de nada, ahora estoy viendo hacia el futuro y en ese futuro tú no estás-- el se desahogó. El coraje y el rencor se desataron cómo dos bestias infernales.

"Una Carroñera, una don Nadie" Rey lo sabía, ella nunca sería digna.

Ella trago saliva. Tenía Razón. Ahora se sentía estúpida.

Un nudo en la garganta se empezó a formar, la vergüenza se asomó a su rostro.

\-- Disculpame -- Ella se dió la media vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina

El Volvió hablar

\-- No té preocupes por tú trabajo, no te despedire-- sonó arrogante

Ella no contesto.

______________✿✿✿✿✿_____________

Una hora después ambos iban en la Limosina de Snoke.

\-- Antes de que te deje el control total de la Empresa y las plantas Kylo, tienes que aprender varias cosas, una de ella es a manejar está planta, es la más difícil, pero siempre les ganó a esos imbéciles trabajadores-- Rey miró a otro lado, odiaba la manera estúpida de Snoke y siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿cómo puede estar casado con la Señora Ju?

\--No ha hablado nada señorita Niima, por cierto ¿sigue de novia de el señor Thannison? --

La mirada de Kylo se pasó a Rey, ella se dió cuenta pero no le importó, menos cuando le hecho encara que ella no era nadie.

\-- Creó que está equivocado Señor, nunca he sido pareja de Thannison-- 

\-- ¿Segura? Porque tengo entendido usted lo capacitó, desde que el inicio labores en Jakku y bueno pudo darse alguna relación, sin embargo usted sabe que no apruebo esas relaciones-- sentenció el anciano.

Rey sonrió sin malicia-- No, señor, sinceramente James y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero hasta ahí termina nuestro relación-- 

\--Muy bien señorita Niima y tú Kylo sigues con la novia que te impuso tú madre ¿Cómo se llama? Thalía Lintra-- Ren rodó los ojos

\-- Se llama Talissa Lintra --

"Entonces eso quiso decir con mirar al futuro, tiene novia, y una escogida por su madre" 

Rey de coraje cerro su mano en la falda, arrugandola totalmente.

\-- No se cómo te puede gustar una chica cómo esa Kylo, es algo anodina--dijo con desdeñó-- sonríe mucho, pero sus sonrisas se ven falsas, tú madre seguro te la presento para lograr através de ella que renuncies a The First Orden, cree que me estoy vengando porque me gano en las elecciones del Senado, pero honestamente creó que me hizo un favor-- dijo el hombre mientras veía su celular

\-- Tali, no es una chica que se preste a esos juegos, es una joven Senadora, talentosa, y noble-- defendió Kylo

\--¿ Entonces te piensas casar con ella?-- pregunto Snoke-- lo digo por cómo hablas de ella--

Rey alzó la vista a Kylo, sus ojos se cruzaron y éste esquivo la mirada-- No, por ahora-- respondió Ren

\-- Niño tonto, este es un juego de tú madre, te diré algo, bodas, negocios son lo mismo, son un juego de poder y más en nuestro medio--

Ren miró a Snoke con interés

\-- Comprendo, entonces lo que tienen usted y la Señora Jocasta ¿Es?.--

\-- oh! No chico! Lo que tenemos Ju y yo, es lo que pocos, muy pocos tienen, pero no todos tienen la misma suerte que yo, y eso te incluye, si sigues con esa chica no tendrás suerte-- 

\-- No quiero tener suerte--

\--entonces sigue con ella-- bostezo aburrido ya del tema--bueno cambiando de tema, mañana Ju, tendrá una Cena, me pidió que los invitará, no falten, ah! Y también invita tú novia Kylo, me gustaría conocerla, quizá este equivocado- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa falsa.

______________✿✿✿✿✿_____________

Era la hora de la Comida y por fin habían regresado de ese viaje a la planta matriz, Rey se sentía exhausta, pensaba renunciar pero eso sería cobarde, así que se resignó a seguir adelante hasta donde ella pudiera.

Tendría que ser fuerte, por Benny.

Pero cómo lo sería, sí aún lado de su oficina se encontraba el hombre que ella amaba y que amaría hasta su muerte.

La puerta de la oficina de Kylo se abrió y unas voces se escucharon al otro lado de su oficina, una voz captó la atención de Rey, una voz que ella conocía. Leia Organa.

\-- Hijo mirá quien vino conmigo!--

\-- Venimos a secuestrarte! Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta Kylo!--

\-- Mama, Tali, honestamente yo..--

\-- dije que no aceptaría un No por respuesta, tengo una reservación para comer en Yavin y tú sabes que siempre es difícil conseguir reservación ahí--

\-- Kylo no seas grosero, vamos a comer, yo tengo mucha hambre--

\-- está bien mamá--

Segundos después se escucho que salían de la oficina.

El corazón de Rey se fue hasta el piso, tomó su celular y busco el nombre de Talissa Lintra, Google le arrojó quién era ella, una Joven Senadora de veinte y nueve años, se quedó viendo la imagen de la chica, de pelo rubio castaño, ojos café. Bonita

Quería llorar. Su Celular sonó.Era Rose

\-- ya le dijiste--

\-- No me dejó ni siquiera hablar, me dijo que soy...me dijo que..-- sollozo-- es mejor para el bien de todos, que no le diga nada, el, ahora tiene novia, y la quiere mucho--

\--¿ que te dijo? ¿Y que qué tenga novia? Rey ésto es por Benny, no es por el o por tí, pero tú sabes cuándo se lo dices, no te precionare más ¿Vamos a comer, que te parece?

\-- Sí, eso me gustaría--

______________✿✿✿✿✿_____________

El día aún no terminaba, Rey se dirigió a la Sala de juntas, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien que no había visto desde Marzo. Henry Donovan.

\-- Rey! que gustó de verte-- El chico se levanto de su asiento para saludar a la Ejecutiva

Rey conoció a Henry en marzo, era uno de los accionistas de la empresa, el quedó enamorado Rey, de su belleza, inteligencia y encanto, pero ella le fue sincera estaba embarazada y seguía enamorada del Padre de su Hijo.

Henry era muy guapo, y atractivo, pelo negro rizado, ojos azules, alto y con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica.

Sin embargo Rey era inmune a sus encantos

Kylo observó cómo Henry miraba a Niima, a su vez Snoke qué también se encontraba ahí, veía con suspicaz interés a Kylo y vio cómo se desarrollaba la situación. Dos hombres pelearían por una mujer. Interesante pensó Snoke

La Reunión se desarrollaba normal, pero Henry no estaba de acuerdo en todo, el era un accionista mayoritario, y por lo tanto se le tomaba en cuenta esto muy apesar de Snoke, sin embargo Henry no dio tanto problemas y acepto después de todo.

Al salir de la Reunión, Donovan se acercó a Rey. Ren les dirigió una mirada oscura.

Snoke se adelantó para salir y Kylo se quedó atrás cerca de la puerta buscando algo o al menos eso parecía.

Pero su objetivo era otro. Escuchar.

\-- ¿cómo estás Rey?--sonrio esperanzado Henry

\--¿Bien y tú?--

\-- Esperando una oportunidad-- la miró con ojos de cachorro-- no quiero, disculpa, es... Simplemente, Rey te admiro desde que te conocí, ojalá pudieras darme una sola oportunidad, yo cuidaría de los dos--

Kylo repitió para sí sorprendido " ¿cuidaría de los dos?"

\-- Henry yo......-- ella no pudo terminar su respuesta cuando Ren le habló

Kylo no quiso que ella respondiera.

\-- Snoke te habla Niima--

Henry se irgio, notando la arrogancia de Ren.

\-- Sí ya voy, te veo luego Henry-- se despidió Rey con una sonrisa y Henry asintió quedándose solo en la sala de Juntas.

Rey paso por la puerta donde estaba Kylo y este no la vio. Pero ella sintió la oscura presencia de el sobre ella.

\-- Rey acompáñame a mí oficina, necesito revisar unos documentos y algunos están cifrados-- dijo el viejo Snoke apoyándose en su bastón, observó que Kylo se fue a su oficina y continuó hablando.

\-- Donovan es un Casanova, Niima, haga una apuesta segura, piense en su hijo, apueste por Kylo, yo sé lo que le digo-- 

A Rey se le cayó la mandíbula cuando el viejo Snoke dijo tal cosa.


	12. Broken

Ella se encontraba en su pequeño Balcón, sentada en un sillón con las piernas levantadas, sus manos abrazándolas, estaba acurrada sobre sí misma, observaba las estrellas, su pasatiempo favorito, vio a su lado izquierdo, y un suspiro salió de su boca, de su corazón, recordaba con gran intensidad a Ben.

Las Lágrimas empezaron a rodar, cuando recordó las palabras de Ben; duras, frías; balas que perforaron directamente a su alma, pero como podría reprocharle a él, si ella lo había abandonado, pero lo hizo para no ser un estorbo, una carga, un error, pero al final que resulto de todo esto. Ben Solo ahora era Kylo Ren, CEO de The First Orden; al parecer su sacrificio no sirvió de nada. 

Pero ella tenía que corregir de alguna manera este error, sobre todo por Benny.

También recordó la conversación que sostuvo hoy con Andruk Snoke.

—Los documentos ya están descifrados, ¿algo más Señor Snoke?—inquirió

—No Rey, todo esta orden—respondió Snoke levantando los ojos de los documentos—y no olvides lo que te comente, mejor Ren que Donovan —Rey negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor discúlpeme, no se moleste pero ¿que pretende con ese comentario?, no tengo intenciones de iniciar una relación, menos con alguien como Donovan o Kylo Ren—contesto irritada. Seria pero a la defensiva.

—Son Hombres de Poder Rey ¿Por qué no? Y usted tiene un hijo, ese niño necesitara de la figura paterna, y Kylo puede ser un buen padre, Donovan honestamente no, el solo quiere divertirse, le digo esto por el aprecio que Ju siente por usted, creo que en usted ve a la hija que no pudimos tener, por eso mismo le aconsejo que busque un buen hombre y que mejor uno como Kylo— el hombre hizo esa sonrisa sarcástica que no sabes si se está burlando de ti o te lo dice seriamente.

Rey se enojó "¿quién se cree este tipo?"

—Creo que una mujer puede educar a sus hijos sin la figura de un padre, perfectamente, subestima mi capacidad Señor Snoke—

Rey alegó ofendida 

—No, no lo creo, un padre siempre será importante, ¿el padre de su hijo, no quiso hacerse responsable?, podemos presionar y dejarlo sin un centavo al tipo, The First Orden como sabe cuenta con los mejores abogados, solo dígalo Rey— 

Este comentario fue una daga para Rey....porque el padre de Benny ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

—Él.... no lo sabe, es mejor para los todos—

Ahora Snoke estaba atónito. Y por sus expresiones no comprendía lo que decía Rey. 

—Eso es ruin, ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho?—

—Discúlpeme pero usted no sabe, mis motivos y prefiero no decirlos—Rey esquivo la mirada, evitando el juicio del Viejo Snoke.

—Como usted quiera—dijo condescendientemente— solo le digo que debería pensar en forma una familia, con un hombre que la cuide, y Kylo puede ser una buena opción, lo he observado, al principio parece que usted no le agrado, pero creo que esta genuinamente interesado en usted, la mira como si solo existiera usted, nadie más—. 

"la mira como si solo existiera usted, nadie más"— Rey se negó a sí misma,— él no puede amarme, lo sé, no puedo formarme esperanzas, le diré mañana de una vez por todas sobre Benny, tendrá que escucharme y entonces no importa que volvamos a ser pareja, pero mi hijo tendrá a sus padres —

La Puerta se deslizo, entrando al Balcón una señora de aspecto bondadoso.

—Maz, ¿Benny se despertó?—

—No cariño; él está dormido, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿le dijiste a Ben sobre su hijo? —

Ella negó con la cabeza. 

—No pude—una nube de tristeza empaño la mirada de Rey—no...no quizo escucharme, creo que me odia más de lo que puedo imaginar, pero sé que tengo la culpa, no puedo ser intolerante con el—trago saliva—solo que me duele no ver más en sus ojos a Ben y lo extraño tanto—

El llanto se desbordo en los ojos de Rey, Maz se acercó abrazándola.

—Sé que tus miedos hija, fueron los causantes de tu huida, pero no debes permitir una vez más que ellos tengas el control de tu vida, Ben te puede perdonar, y quizás no te aseguro nada, quizá puedan estar juntos como pareja—

Maz puso las manos, sosteniendo en ellas el hermoso pero empapado rostro de Rey.

—No debes rendirte, ahora más que nunca debes de corregir tu error siendo fuerte, valiente—Maz la volvió abrazar.— debes de ver hacia adelante, por Benny.—

Rey abrazo más fuerte a su vieja amiga.—lo hare, por mi hijo—

❤

Llegue temprano como siempre a mi trabajo, entre a la enorme Oficina de Kylo, cuando me dirijo a mi Oficina al fondo, me percato que ahora tiene una puerta, cuando no lo había, me extraño de que haya una puerta ahí, Snoke claramente recalco que no era necesario, y justo cuando me voy a dar la vuelta, una oscura voz me sorprende, asustándome. 

—Quiero tener mi privacidad—dijo Kylo señalando la puerta— aquí tiene la llave de su puerta, también le puse otra puerta para que puede salir de su oficina sin pasar por mi Despacho, lo menos que la pueda ver mejor—exhala tocándose el pelo, parece cansado, y de muy mal humor. 

—Perfecto, gracias—

El no responde, dándose la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su costoso escritorio, yo por mi parte también me encamino a mi propia Oficina.

El día pasa rápido, Snoke no se presenta más en las oficinas, supongo que Kylo ahora está totalmente a cargo. Hay varias juntas las cuales asisto con él, somos un buen equipo después de todo, aunque no hablemos, somos armónicos, al final del día, no nos despedimos, el hechizo del trabajo se ha terminado, volvemos hacer dos extraños.

Sin embargo hoy es la Cena de Jocasta Nu.

Cuando llego a la Enorme Mansión, me siento algo intimidada, la casa de por si es un palacio. Al entrar veo a Rose que luce maravillosa, con un vestido azul marino entallado, ella es bellísima, a su lado por supuesto su esposo Armitage, y mi mejor amigo, el lleva un pantalón negro con una camisa roja, corbata negra, se ve tan despreocupado. Se encuentran en la enorme Sala. No obstante cuando me ven ambos se dirigen hacia mí. Y eso me da miedo.

—Rey que bueno que estés aquí, pensé que no ibas a venir, estas preciosa con ese vestido negro, te vez muy guapa— Rose me dio un beso en la mejilla, y observo mi vestido, no era la gran cosa, pero me gustaba como se veían las curvas de mi cuerpo, con el embarazo mis pecho habían aumentado, nunca tuve mucho seno, así que esto es un beneficio extra, aunque siempre poseía mucha pompis, ahora estaban más definidas, me sentía bien con mi cuerpo.

—Hola chicos, gracias Rose, además no iba a faltar, tu sabes lo mucho que significa para mí la mama de Armitge, de la Señora Jocasta solo he recibido bendiciones—

—Mi mama también te quiere mucho Rey, creo que eres como la hija que no tuvo, pero ven, vamos a la biblioteca necesitamos platicar, Rose me comento algo acerca de —Hux señalo los ojos hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba el. Kylo Ren.

Esto no iba ser como yo pensaba. 

Entramos a la biblioteca. Hux fue el primero que hablo

—Me dijo Rose que el estúpido de Ren no te dejo hablar, Rey, si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo, no permitiré que te maltrate, independiente, de que lo hayas dejado, no debe de hablarte de esa manera—

—Rose, Armi gracias por su preocupación, pero es compresible su respuesta, han pasado diez meses, y ahora nos encontramos de nuevo, su furia es lógica, puede ser que lo mejor es que no diga nada en estos momentos — 

Rose cruzo las manos de manera pensativa, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Rey, Armitage exhalo un suspiro de decepción. 

—Tienes que hablar con él, Rey, lo más pronto posible, sé que te dije que no te presionaría, pero amiga, el tiempo está corriendo, entre más días pase, más Kylo....—La chica morena se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir sus palabras.

Hux intervino—Hoy, tienes que hablar con el, en el trabajo nunca tendrás la oportunidad de decirle, siempre estarán ocupados, pero aquí, no, te ayudare para que tengas privacidad con él, ¿Qué te parece?—

—No Hux, no quiero hablar con él aquí, no es el lugar, ni el momento—dijo sin aliento Rey.

—¿ cuándo crees que le vas a decir? Kylo no quiere hablar contigo, y si no tomas la decisión ahora, será peor para Benny—enfatizo Rose— pero te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas amiga—Rose abrazo a su amiga

—Está bien, se le diré, chicos; Armitage dile a Kylo que necesito hablar con él—la decisión se hizo presente. 

❤

Andruk Snoke y Jocasta Nu habían adoptado a Armitage Hux cuando este a la tierna edad de tres años perdió a sus padres; Brendol Hux trabajo para Snoke, por más de diez años, pero lamentablemente un accidente de auto, dejo a Armitage en la Orfandad, el se salvó de morir, porque ese día la madre del pequeño lo había dejado con la niñera. Un verdadero milagro lo llamo Jocasta, por tal motivo le rogo a Snoke adoptar al bebe pelirrojo que ya se había ganado el corazón de la Señora Snoke. 

Por lo regular Andruk no le negaba nada, él sabía que no podían tener hijos, Hux sería el hijo que no tuvieron.

Y por tal motivo Snoke había educado a Hux, como un digno hijo suyo, le había mostrado todo sobre el negocio, todo sobre The First Orden, pero fue hasta que Hux se rebeló contra él, según Snoke la culpa era de esa novia suya, Rose Tico, con esa visión que nada bueno traería, pero todo fue peor, Hux la hizo su esposa.

Entonces Snoke se vengaría hizo CEO a Kylo Ren. Pero las cosas no pintaban bien porque la madre de este, Leia Organa, su enemiga en la Política, le había presentado una Joven Senadora; Snoke olio la trampa, atreves de ella Kylo dejaría The First Orden, por persuasión de su novia.

Sin embargo Andruk, era calculador, y movía las piezas de ajedrez a su conveniencia. Solicito a Rey Niima, el sabía que estaba soltera y si no lo estaba, pronto lo estaría, ella seria para Kylo, una mujer joven, talentosa, guapa, y con un hijo, lo que le permitiría manipular a Rey, haciéndola pensar que necesitaba un hombre a su lado y Kylo necesitaba una responsabilidad, pero también una que estuviera en The First. 

Pero esos planes estaban a punto de derrumbarse. Y todo gracias a Jocasta.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?¿ porque invitaste a Donovan? Ese tipo me cae mal, no sé cómo adquirió tanto poder en The First—dijo Snoke apoyándose en su bastón, mientras su esposa se preparaba en su habitación para bajar a cenar

—Andruk no desvíes el tema, te pregunte si te tomaste tus medicinas, no me haz respondido y tampoco has ido al doctor no me evadas, lo sé todo—dijo señalandolo 

Snoke de mala gana respondió—estoy bien, pero tú no me respondiste, sé que tus intenciones son siempre buenas pero ¿Por qué diablos lo invitaste?—

—Lo invite porque lo quiero emparejar con Rey— Snoke se terro

—¿Qué?! No Señora usted no lo hará— ahora se sentaba en el borde de la cama, más molesto que nunca.

Jocasta se rio de buena gana

—¿Por qué amor? —Ahora ella era la curiosa

—Porque Rey debe ser para Kylo, el si es un hombre responsable—Snoke recalco golpeando varias veces la punta de su bastón en el suelo, para dejar en claro el punto.

La Señora Ju, vovio a reir—entonces dejaremos que eso lo decida Rey ¿no crees?...—Jocasta le dio un suave beso en la sien a su esposo.

❤

Kylo entro a la Biblioteca, Hux le había dicho que su padre lo esperaba ahí. Pero su desconcierto se dejó ver en su rostro cuando vio a la hermosa chica castaña, parada enfrente del escritorio con las manos unidas, y al parecer esperándolo.

—Kylo— dijo con voz nerviosa pero ligeramente esperanzada.

—Vengo a ver a Snoke, pero estas aquí, creo que....— Rey no lo dejo terminar

—No, por favor no te vayas, —sin previo aviso lo tomo del brazo, pero Kylo se soltó, como si una llama lo hubiera quemado—perdóname, necesito que me perdones, fue mucha mi arrogancia no pedirte perdón desde un principio, lo siento, por lo mucho que te lastime, pero ahora todo es diferente y necesito decirte.....— su tono era necesitado, suplicante, se sentía la fibra de una urgencia en sus labios.

Kylo levanto la mano, tratando de hacer un alto en las palabras de ella. Rey bajo las manos consternada, decepcionada.

Una Exhalación salió de su boca.

—No quiero que me pidas perdón, ni tampoco quiero saber del porque de tu necedad de hablar conmigo, si quieres volver conmigo, tienes que saber que eso es imposible, no te amo, ni lo volveré hacer, tiraste mi amor a la basura, nunca me amaste, cuándo me abandonaste, me volví loco, y después—su voz fue cómo un doloroso mormullo, pero la chica castaña oía atentamente lo que decía el, se sentía como una dolorosa verdad—me quise morir, pero de alguna manera sobreviví —exhalo—comprendi que nunca me amaste, jamás de la misma manera como yo te amé a tí—

— No es cierto! Yo te amé! Y es por tal motivo que necesitamos hablar!— un nudo en la garganta se hizo en Rey ella había provocado ésto, ella era la culpable, alzando la voz tratando de hacerse oír, pero era imposible. Ben no le creía nada.

— No mientas Rey! No más!— Kylo se mordió el labio, su tono de voz se volvió suave, casi tierno, puso su mano en su ante brazo, ahora él lo, hacía, tocarla, esto estremeció a Rey, ella quería abrazarlo —lo que paso entre nosotros, creó fue un sueño, como tal debe de quedar por el bien de ambos, ahora hemos despertado, y somos estas personas, que jamás en la vida se han conocido hasta ahora, espero que lo entiendas, por tu bien Rey, déjame vivir mi vida—ahora su mirada era aniquiladora y dejando libre su ante brazo. Ben de retiro de ella.

Rey trago saliva, poniéndose las manos en la boca a punto de llorar, partiendo de la Biblioteca. Sin voltear atrás. 

❤

—Es un imbécil! —Hux estaba colérico 

—Se los dije chicos—dijo tristemente Rey

—No se merece a Benny—dijo Rose enojada

—Lo lastime demasiado, esperare a que pase un poco más de tiempo, quizá cuando me haya perdonado, podamos hablar—

—Bueno disfruta de la fiesta entonces Rey, perdón digo cena—dijo Rose sonriendo, en ese momento estaban en una esquina de la Sala, al otro lado se encontraban Kylo, Jocasta y Snoke.

—¿Qué te parece Rey, Kylo hoy vino muy bonita no crees?— dijo el viejo señalando a Rey

Kylo se encogió de hombros—la veo igual como siempre...—

Jocasta esbozo oliendo el plan de su esposo—y bueno Kylo, la chica esta con la que estas saliendo, Talissa ¿vendrá hoy?—

—Honestamente no estoy saliendo con ella, es solo una amiga, pero no somos novios ni nada que se le parezca—recalco Kylo

Snoke gratamente se sorprendió—pero Kylo tu dijiste que era tu novia—

Jocasta rio ante esto—Tienes suerte Andruk—

Ren no entendió el comentario de Nu, pero respondió 

—Mmmm, No, tú lo dedujiste, no quise sacarte de tu error estando una desconocida en ese momento con nosotros—

—Aja, te refieres a Rey Niima, Joven Solo—

La Algarabía se escuchó cuando llego una Joven Rubia acercándose a Kylo como si fuera su novia, quizá no lo era, pero ella insistiría un poco más para que así fuera.

—Kylo!—dijo sonriendo Tali mientras lo abrazaba

La observo Snoke, señalando—te lo dije Ju, sonríe demasiado, aburre.—

La Joven llevaba un precioso vestido plateado. Sin duda era muy guapa, esto puso más deprimente el ánimo de Rey.

Pero después sería otro que sintiera este mismo malestar, porque entro Henry Donovan.

—Hola todos!, Ju, eres un amor gracias por invitarme—

Henry se acercó abrazando cálidamente a la anfitriona. Pero después puso sus ojos en el objeto de su más ferviente deseo. Rey Niima 

Rose lo reconoció enseguida—amiga! Ese chico a estado enamorado de ti, desde que te conoció, es Henry Donovan, es guapísimo—dijo entusiasmada la Señora Hux.

Hux volteo a ver a Rose—amor!, por Dios! me voy a poner celoso—

—Bebe, sabes que te amo, más que a mi vida, pero Donovan parece una estrella de Cine, y es muy guapo! creo que justo lo que Rey necesita en este momento—

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, Rose, pero por favor, no sigas alagándolo—

—Está bien bebe—dijo mientras reía Rose

Rey se encontraba más tranquila y la presencia de Henry era mejor, porque así no tendría que soportar la novia de Ben.

Donovan el saludo besando su mano, Rey le sonrió con entusiasmo

—¿Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente Rey?—

—No lo recuerdo, para ser honesta—

—Muy bien yo te lo recordare, y ¿como te ha tratado Hosnia Prime?

—Bien como siempre—

Ellos siguieron platicando, lo que no sabían es que aunque cierta persona llamada Kylo Ren estuviera escuchando otra conversación, él estaba absorto en ellos, maldiciendo por dentro.

Jocasta platicó largamente con la joven Rey.

—Gracias por ayúdarme a conseguir mi departamento—

— no fue nada cariño, solo investigue un poco, además de que quería que Benny no le faltará comodidad, pero cuándo lo vi de nuevo en tu departamento, por Dios! Eso niño crece rápido y ¿cómo está mi bebé?—

Rey se regocijo al escuchar hablar de su hijo con tanto Amor, pero también estaba temerosa de que Ben se enterará de su Hijo por medio de una conversación y no por ella. Por lo que se limitó a responder

— Benny está bien— 

La velada transcurrió trascurrió sin novedad, pero cuando Rey se retiró, Donovan se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, Kylo se tenso por un momento, pero volvió a respirar cuando tuvo que declinar la oferta, ella venia en su propio auto. 

❤

Habían pasado dos días, Kylo ahora no se dirigía directamente a Rey, todo lo hacía a través de Tishra, esto frustraba mucho Rey, pero ella soportaría con tal de lograr corregir la más grande equivocación que hasta Ahora había cometido en su vida.

Rey miro su reloj eran más de las siete de la noche, no se percató que el tiempo había pasado volando, se levantó de su silla, salió de su Oficina, cerró la puerta, observo que la recepción estaba sola, Tishra tenía horas que se había ido, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, la hizo pensar que este era el momento para enfrentar a Ben.

Toco la puerta una vez pero no recibió respuesta. Sin impórtale que Kylo no respondía, ella entro, abriendo la puerta y dejándola abierta.

—¿Qué quieres Rey? No ves que estoy trabajando— Ren no levantaba los ojos de los documentos que leía— 

—Necesitamos hablar!— su tono era duro, determinado.

Ren alzo la vista, mirando directamente a Rey. Su boca formo un puchero de desagrado.

Y de mala gana se levantó de su sofisticada silla, observo 

—Estamos solos—enarco la ceja—veo que Tishra se fue, ¿Qué horas es?—

—Son las siete, a mí también se fue el tiempo, bueno lo que tengo que decirte Ben es..—

Los ojos de Kylo se abrieron de par en par, con una expresión de horror

—No vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre, me oíste—casi grito, pasándose la mano por el pelo, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, recordando tiempos dolorosos, cuando era feliz siendo Ben, cuando él no sabía cómo era amar realmente. 

—Discúlpame, no quise molestarte, como te decía...Kylo— Rey se quitó un cabello que cayó sobre su rostro.

Pero él cerró la puerta de golpe, poniendo seguro, haciendo un clic sordo.

Kylo se giró para encontrarse con Rey, se cernió hacia ella, esto la descontrolo un poco, porque la mirada de Ren, era oscura, de una manera sexy, Rey nunca se había percatado de lo sexy que lucía Ben vistiendo de negro, pero con esa actitud dominante, salvaje, indómita. 

Entonces Kylo la beso.

Sin piedad.

Poseyéndola tan solamente con un beso.

Y Rey no fue capaz de resistirse, ni siquiera lo intento.

Solo se entregó a él.

Dios esto era una vergüenza para el orgullo y dignidad de Rey....eso pensó ella, pero su cuerpo no, el necesitaba sentir los labios de el sobre ella.

Las manos de Kylo se deslizaron por la cara de ella, sujetándola, como si fuera a escapar. Después pasaron por su cintura y después cargándola por sus sentaderas, la cargo llevándola hacia su escritorio, ella envolvió sus piernas sobré su cadera sintiendo nuevamente esos bíceps duros fuertes.

Rompieron el beso de una manera abrupta, se perdieron en la mirada de ambos, Rey experimentó un rayo de sol cuando vio de nuevo esa mirada que siempre le daba en sus mejores tiempos y ella comprendió algo que ahora veía claramente.

Ben siempre la amo. Ella lo había traicionado por no confiar en el. 

Sin embargo Kylo se sentía cómo en un sueño, pensó que quizá ésto era producto de su imaginación, tocó su rostro, sus mejillas, su pelo, y estrelló sus labios con los de su amada.

Envolviendo su lengua, tomándose cada centímetro de sus besos, de su dulce sabor, de su corazón sí pudiera.

—Rey, sí quieres que pare, yo me detengo—

—No, haz lo peor!—

"No se diga más" pensó para sí mismo Kylo

Kylo giro a Rey sobre su estómago en su distinguido escritorio, dejando su culo contra él, las manos de Kylo pasaron por la piel suave y tersa de sus muslos, bajando su falda de manera salvaje. Se reclinó sobre ella, susurrándole en su oído de una manera lasciva, sucia, pero exitante.

—¿Segura qué quieres que te llené con mi semen en tú bonito y pequeño coño, hasta que tus muslos solo derramen mi semilla?—

Rey asintió, pero Kylo necesitaba oírla—dilo Rey, di que quieres—

—Quiero que me llenes!—

—Buena chica— 

Y la bestia de la lujuria se desató.

La agarró por las caderas clavando sus uñas en su tersa piel, dejando marcas de posesión.

Kylo la follo si pensarlo.—Te sientes tan bien! Te arruinare Rey me oyes! Para cualquier otro hombre!—su voz era ronca

—No ha habido otro hombre Ben! Nunca!— 

Esto solo fue un fuerte aliciente para que profundizará su duro miembro hasta el Útero de ella.

Rey gritó. El placer la inundó haciéndole ver estrellas, erizandole su piel, electrizando sus sentidos. Pero Kylo dio otra investida haciendo que sus paredes apretaran su miembro desgarrando a Ren por completo. 

Kylo cayó sobre la espalda de Rey jandeando, su respiración era entrecortada, aún así empezó a dar besitos en su espalda, con adoración y amor, ella estaba absorta, sintiendo el peso de Ben sobré ella, la seguridad.

No obstante Kylo se retiró, la ausencia de calor sobre su espalda le disgustó, pero Rey estaba feliz inmensamente feliz.

Ella se giró tratándose de poner de pie, arreglándose la falda, el pelo; Kylo la ayudó a poner en pie, mientras el se acomodaba sus pantalones, entonces Rey recordó el motivo por el cual había entrado a su Oficina.

—te tengo que decir algo importante....— ella no terminaba hablar, el la interrupio.

—Espera, lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros no cambia las cosas—miro hacia otro lado esquivando la reacción de ella— fue un desahogo de mi parte, supongo que también de parte tuya,—ella lo vio con incredulidad "cómo podía pensar el eso"

—después que te fuiste no tuve ni un minuto de calma, ahora yo quiero y necesito encontrar la verdadera paz, la absoluta tranquilidad, por favor comprende que solo la puedo encontrar con una mujer como Tali— 

La consternación se marcó en el rostro de REY. El dolor de la traición.

—no soy su novio, ni nada que se le parezca, por eso me permití tener sexo casual contigo, pero no te lo lo voy a negar, quiero intentar una relación con ella—

Rey empezaba a pensar que estaba en otra dimensión, la confusión, lo que vivieron hace unos momentos, ella se sintió tristemente usada, se pasó su mano por el pelo escuchando lo que Kylo decía con una extraña expresión de tormento, sufrimiento y desconcierto, su mente era un caos, mezclado con gritos internos

— no sé, si me enamore algún día de ella, pero sé que voy hacer feliz con alguien me brinde paz. Y no sufrimientos.—

Rey asintió todavía con los muslos pegajosos de su semen.

Ella se acomodó la falda, junto con la blusa, su piel estaba pálida como el mismo mármol.

Ben trato de disculparse—Rey tengo que ser honesto contigo, jamás te mentiré, te dije que entre nosotros...—

—Basta!..Kylo....Ben...—su voz ahora tenía veneno...—no fuiste un desahogo y tampoco me importa si lo crees o no, después de esto me siento como una puta—se rio al decir esta palabra—quizá lo sea. Quizá no—se mordió el labio, poniéndose las manos en la boca tratando de procesar las palabras de Solo. — Se feliz Ben, no importa con quien seas feliz, alcanza la felicidad, que yo alcanzare la mía.—su cuerpo empezaba temblar por la conmoción, las piernas le temblaban, ella tenía que salir de aquí.

Se tambaleo sobre sí misma. Kylo la trato de sostener pero ella no se dejó.

—Rey déjame llevarte a casa, estas mal, parece que te mareaste—

—Tengo dignidad Kylo...— y con lágrimas en los ojos, Rey lo señalo con el dedo de una forma acusatoria—te juro que no volveré a molestarte...nunca—Kylo extrañamente no le gusto esa sentencia, Rey se dio la media vuelta.

Kylo le pregunto —¿Por qué viniste, cuál era la razón?—

Rey contesto antes de cruzar el Umbral de la Puerta.

—Eso ya no importa—

Ella se fue

Y el corazón de Ben le dijo "ahora si la perdiste para siempre......pendejo"


End file.
